Le diadème perdu
by Serleena
Summary: Riza Hawkeye pensait presque tout savoir de son supérieur. Mais un jour, c'est ce " presque" qu'elle découvre. Ça va au-delà de ce qu'elle aurait pu imaginer.
1. Affaire chimérique

**Wouh, de retour dans FMA. Voici donc ma nouvelle histoire qui finira quand on me connaît en royai. Cette fois notre lieutenant préférée va se poser des questions sur son supérieur.**

**Disclaimer : tous les persos de FMA sont à Hiromu, les autres à moi et c'est valable pour toute la fic**.** Qu'on se le dise.**

**Bonne lecture à vous ^^.  
**

* * *

Central, dans la matinée.

Roy Mustang se tenait dehors, tête relevée et yeux clos. Le vent qui soufflait doucement faisait danser ses mèches brunes. Le feuillage de l'arbre sous lequel il se tenait laissait filtrer la lumière du soleil en une myriade de points. Derrière les yeux clos du colonel, des images. Des montagnes, un jardin luxuriant. Un petit pont qui enjambait un ruisseau. Un temple aussi, où des gens s'entraînaient au combat. Et puis … tout se brouilla. La nuit remplaça le jour, la peur fit place à la quiétude. Une voix, Roy entendait une voix aussi. Pressante, inquiète.

« _Fuyez je vous dis !_ »

Mustang baissa la tête avec un soupir, sourcils froncés. Lorsque ses yeux se rouvrirent, ils étaient emplis de tristesse. Ses lèvres remuèrent, formant un mot inaudible. Tellement de temps avait passé. Cette situation allait-elle jamais se finir ? En même temps, ce n'était pas si terrible. Dans ce pays il avait trouvé une mission. On lui avait donné une nouvelle raison d'être, de ne pas sombrer. Roy tourna légèrement la tête. On approchait.

« Colonel ! » l'interpella une voix féminine.

Il la laissa approcher et s'arrêter à un mètre derrière lui.

« Que faites-vous ici ? Vous avez du travail et vous êtes déjà en retard ! » rappela Hawkeye mécontente.

Un petit sourire qu'elle ne vit pas étira les lèvres de Roy. Finalement il lui fit face avec un air des plus ennuyé.

« Oui lieutenant, je rentre tout de suite. »

Roy passa à côté de sa subordonnée direction la porte. Riza marchait derrière lui, à une distance de deux pas.

« J'aimerais tout de même bien savoir ce que vous trouvez de si intéressant dans cet arbre. » dit-elle.

« Je le trouve joli à regarder c'est tout. »

Riza fixa la nuque brune. Joli à regarder hein ? Pourtant, Roy ne se rendait sous ce chêne qu'une fois par mois. Et chaque fois à la même date depuis qu'il était à Central. Maintenant qu'elle y pensait, il agissait déjà comme ça du temps où ils se trouvaient en province. Le colonel allait se planter sous l'unique arbre que l'armée avait daigné planter dans sa caserne. Le lieutenant n'était jamais parvenue à connaître la signification de ce curieux rituel.

« _J'y pense … le général de brigade Hughes faisait exactement la même chose. A la même heure et à la même date on les voyait sous un chêne. Peut-être qu'il continue ça … en mémoire de lui. _» songea Riza.

Cela ne faisait que quelques jours que le militaire était décédé. Roy avait été très affecté de la perte de son meilleur ami. Il affichait encore une mauvaise mine, même s'il faisait des efforts pour paraître convenable. Le colonel et sa subordonnée arrivèrent au bureau où se trouvait déjà leur équipe. Mustang alla s'asseoir sans leur accorder un regard, et se mit au travail. Hawkeye alla rejoindre les autres.

« Vous l'avez trouvé dehors ? » interrogea Jean Havoc.

« Bien sûr, encore sous le chêne. »

« C'est drôle, il y va toujours à dix heures et chaque sept du mois. Mais pour quelle raison ça ... » fit remarquer Heymans Breda.

« Surtout qu'il reste immobile pendant un quart d'heure au moins. Il y resterait sans doute plus si le lieutenant n'allait pas le chercher. » ajouta Kain Fuery.

« Faudrait faire l'expérience un jour lieutenant Hawkeye : voir combien de temps le colonel peut rester planté sous ce végétal ! » reprit Breda.

« C'est ça, pour qu'il accumule des heures de retard, non merci. » répondit Riza, penchée sur son dossier.

« Pourtant si j'ai bonne mémoire, le colonel a déjà passé près d'une journée comme ça. » intervint Vato Falman.

« Hein quand ça ? » s'étonna Havoc.

« Ben le mois dernier. Le lieutenant était en congé ce jour-là. »

« Ha ouiiiii ! Bah dis donc ! Me demande à quoi il pense. » fit Jean.

« _Et moi donc. _» songea Riza.

Ses yeux dérivèrent vers son supérieur. Elle le connaissait depuis des années, pourtant elle n'arrivait pas toujours à déchiffrer son comportement. Au moins il conservait une part de mystère, ce qui n'était pas déplaisant. La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit le travail et les pensées de chacun. Roy décrocha sans lever les yeux de son rapport. Ses subordonnés le regardèrent.

« Très bien nous arrivons. »

* * *

A ces mots, chacun referma son dossier, puis les militaires se levèrent en même temps que leur colonel. En chemin, il les informa de ce qui les attendait. Sur un terrain destiné à recevoir un centre commercial venait d'être découvert le cadavre d'une drôle de créature. Dans une des voitures noires, Hawkeye prit le volant. Roy, à côté d'elle lui indiqua l'adresse. Le coin était à cinq kilomètres de la caserne. Peu après, l'homme qui avait téléphoné au colonel vint l'accueillir. Il se présenta comme étant le chef de chantier, puis conduisit les militaires vers l'endroit où reposait le corps.

Les ouvriers l'avaient en partie dégagé. Réduit à l'état de squelette, il présentait une grosse tête féline, des crocs d'une taille respectable. Il restait quelques lambeaux de vêtements, sur lequel on distinguait des caractères. En voyant cela, Mustang afficha une surprise pure et simple.

« _Ce n'est pas possible ! _» pensa-t-il.

Vu que ses officiers étaient tout aussi surpris que lui, personne ne trouva cela anormal. Néanmoins, Roy reprit bien vite une figure professionnelle.

« C'est quoi ce truc ? » fit Jean.

« Très bien, nous allons appeler un médecin légiste pour qu'il l'emporte et l'examine. Prévenez-nous si jamais vous en découvrez d'autres. » lança Mustang.

Il se tourna vers Kaïn qu'il chargea d'appeler le docteur Knox. Ses yeux ébène se portèrent sur le cadavre, qu'il fixa longuement.

« Une chimère à votre avis ? » interrogea Hawkeye.

« Quoi d'autre. » fit Roy sans quitter la macabre découverte des yeux.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Knox était sur place. Il demanda à ses assistants d'emporter le corps. Pendant qu'ils s'affairaient, le médecin se tourna vers Mustang.

« Dans quel guêpier m'entraînes-tu encore ? » demanda-t-il.

« Je n'en sais pas plus que toi. Je suis arrivé y'a tout juste un quart d'heure. Mais il se pourrait que ce soit une chimère. C'est la première fois que j'en vois une. » répondit tranquillement Roy.

« Hm hm. Alors, comment sais-tu ce que ça pourrait être ? » reprit Knox.

« Les frères Elric m'en ont parlé. »

Argument plausible, Knox cessa ses questions. Il alla rejoindre l'ambulance par laquelle il était arrivé. L'équipe de Mustang pour sa part, rentra vérifier si une quelconque disparition avait été signalée, concernant l'humain qu'aurait pu être cette chimère. Mais rien. Ils cherchèrent tout le restant de l'après-midi en vain. Le soir venu, les militaires se séparèrent.

* * *

Chez lui, Roy entreprit de se changer. Préoccupé par l'affaire du jour, il parsema ses vêtements dans son logis. N'étant plus qu'en sous-vêtements, il attrapa son téléphone puis se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil.

« Allô ? » fit une voix masculine.

« Salut Li Huo, c'est moi. »

« Hey Roy ! M'attendais pas à ce que tu m'appelles si tôt. »

« Je sais, mais il s'est passé quelque chose. Tu ne devinera jamais ce que j'ai découvert cet après-midi. » répondit Mustang.

« Les numéros de la loterie ? »

« Très drôle. Non. C'est un de nos semblables. »

Il y eut un silence suite à cette révélation. Roy s'étendit, rejetant la tête en arrière après avoir calé le combiné.

« Pardon ? » fit enfin Li Huo.

« Tu as très bien compris. Il était enterré dans un terrain vague, et comme il est en chantier aujourd'hui il refait surface. »

« Bon d'accord. Je veux le voir, alors rejoins-moi sur mon toit. »

« Pas de problème j'arrive. »

Roy raccrocha, puis s'étira ensuite. Le brun résolut de se rhabiller. Au passage, il en profita pour ramasser son uniforme. Quelques instants plus tard, vêtu d'un débardeur et d'un jogging il arriva au lieu de rendez-vous. Li Huo s'y trouvait déjà, assis sur le rebord du toit. Il se leva pour saluer son ami.

« T'as changé de tête à ce que je vois. » fit Roy.

« Évidemment. Comment tu trouves ? »

Li Huo avait de longs cheveux noirs qu'il avait pour le moment noué en une natte. Ses yeux étaient couleur noisette. L'homme était vêtu d'un t-shirt blanc un peu large et un jean simple.

« Faudra que je m'y fasse. Au fait, t'as pas eu de mal à sortir ? » répondit Roy.

« Tsssk, bien sûr que non. Comme si une planche et trois clous allaient me retenir. » fit Li.

« Bien, pour en revenir à notre affaire, notre camarade se trouve à la morgue de Knox. J'ai pris de quoi nous faire discrets. » informa Roy en montrant une toute petite sphère transparente.

Elle contenait un liquide vert. Li Huo acquiesça,avant de sortir des foulards qui leur camouflerait le visage. Roy prit le sien qu'il noua autour du cou, pendant que Huo se dirigeait vers le rebord du toit. Il monta dessus puis se tourna vers Mustang.

« Y'a plus qu'à. » déclara-t-il.

Li Huo écarta les bras … puis bascula en arrière. Roy le rejoignit pour sauter à son tour dans le vide. Un instant plus tard, tous deux se trouvaient sur la terre ferme, à un angle de rue. La morgue se trouvait en face. Il était tard et plus personne ne circulait à cette heure. Le personnel devait également être limi

« Voilà un moment qu'on a pas fait d'infiltration toi et moi. » lança Li Huo.

« Oui. Mais là ce sera certainement du gâteau. Allez on y va. »

Mustang passa en tête, et rejoignit le bâtiment. Il leva ensuite la tête pour repérer une entrée. Attrapant ensuite une gouttière, le colonel monta très rapidement. Il jeta un œil, avant de faire signe à son camarade. Li Huo le rejoignit, Roy lui laissant la place en montant plus haut. Une fois à hauteur de la fenêtre, Li vérifia encore une fois que l'endroit était désert. Ceci fait, il frappa un coup sur le mur. La fenêtre coulissa. Les deux hommes s'y jetèrent, atterrissant en silence. La pièce était plongé dans le noir total. Pourtant, nos deux amis filèrent vers la porte sans paraître gêné le moins du monde. Roy écouta. Personne. Il ouvrit délicatement, puis jeta un œil. La voie déclarée libre, tous deux filèrent comme deux courants d'air dans le couloir. Ils descendirent un étage en glissant accroupi sur la rampe.

Tendant l'oreille, Roy perçut des bruits de pas à l'autre bout du couloir. Il posa les mains sur le mur, puis se souleva. Il se retrouva rapidement au plafonds, tel un lézard, son ami juste derrière. La jeune femme qui passa en-dessous ne les remarqua pas. Ils passèrent ensuite la porte, toujours à l'envers. Quelques mètres plus loin, ce fut le bureau de Knox qu'ils découvrirent. Le médecin s'y trouvait, griffonnant sur une feuille. Li et Roy redescendirent, cachés par l'angle du mur. Li réclama par signes la sphère que Mustang avait emportée. Une fois qu'il l'eut en mains, il rampa sur le sol en direction du bureau. Contournant ensuite le meuble, Li brisa la boule juste à côté du siège du docteur. Il s'éloigna un peu. Les effluves du liquide répandu s'élevèrent jusqu'au médecin. Ce dernier sentit rapidement ses paupières s'alourdirent. Doucement, sa tête vint rejoindre le bureau.

Roy se releva, et marcha en direction d'une porte plus loin. Elle donnait sur la salle d'examen. Plusieurs corps étaient disposés sur des lits à roulettes, recouvert d'un drap blanc. Les deux hommes se mirent à chercher leur cible, lisant sur les étiquettes accrochées au pied.

« Psst ! » interpella Li.

Roy se retourna. Son ami souleva un drap, dévoilant le squelette de la chimère. Le colonel approcha, et baissa son foulard.

« Un guerrier tigre. » constata Li Huo à mi-voix.

« C'est aussi ce que je pense. Y'a pas le moindre doute. Knox pourra analyser ce qu'il veut, il ne comprendra jamais réellement à quoi il a affaire. » approuva Roy sur le même ton.

« Hmmm … il a reçu plusieurs blessures à l'arme blanche. Et … là regarde à la tête. Tu as vu comme c'est rongé ? » analysa Huo.

Il montrait une entaille, dont les contours étaient curieusement ébréchés. Roy fronça les sourcils.

« Mercure ? »

« Oh oui. Y'a que ça qui peut l'achever. Une arme trempée dedans sans doute. Je me demande ... »

Roy vit le bout de la langue de son ami pointer.

« Fais pas ça, tu risques de vomir. »

« Ouais je sais, mais j'aurais voulu savoir s'il était de la bande à Noh-kong. » répondit Li.

« Même si c'était le cas, son odeur doit avoir disparu depuis le temps, tu crois pas ? » objecta Mustang.

« T'as pas tort. Tu crois que c'est nous qu'il cherchait ? »

« Possible. Sûrement même, je ne vois pas ce qui l'amènerait ici sinon. Mais alors, qui l'a tué ? »

« Et pourquoi. Si c'était bien nous sa cible, ce n'est pas logique qu'il se soit fait descendre. Pas sans nous avoir trouvé. » continua Huo.

« Hmmm. Bon, je crois qu'on n'en saura pas plus. Allons-y. Je te tiendrais au courant de la suite de cette histoire. » conclut Roy.

Il recouvrit le corps, puis tout deux ressortirent du bâtiment. Roy se sépara de Li au pied de son immeuble, dans une petite rue.

* * *

Le jour suivant, lorsqu'il arriva à la caserne Riza informa le brun que le rapport de Knox était arrivé. Roy le prit, impatient de découvrir les conclusions du toubib. Blessures par arme blanches, oui ça il le savait déjà, cause du décès entaille à la tête, faite avec il ne savait quoi au vu de son état. L'origine du défunt était aussi indiquée, mais Roy la connaissait également. Cependant, une ligne en particulier attira son attention.

« _Mort survenue depuis deux ans. QUOI ? _»

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, pensa Roy. Comment ce guerrier pouvait-il être mort depuis seulement deux années ?

« Alors colonel, qu'est-ce que ça dit ? » interrogea Havoc en se penchant sur le dossier.

« Ça dit que c'est une chimère, mais qui vient de Xing. » répondit Mustang.

« De Xing ? Ils savent fabriquer des chimères là-bas ? » s'étonna Fuery.

« J'en doutais, mais visiblement …. toutefois que viendrait-elle faire en Amestris ? » lança Vato.

Ses subordonnés pensaient également, selon ce que les frères Elric leur avaient racontés, que la fabrication de créatures mi-homme mi-animales étaient typique du pays, si on pouvait dire. L'alchimie de Xing était également réputée pour soigner, c'était en tout cas là son utilisation principale. Penser que l'on s'en servait pour créer ce genre de monstruosité avait de quoi surprendre.

« Je suppose que c'est comme ici : certaines personnes font bon usage de l'alchimie, et d'autres non. » répondit Roy.

Les autres soldats acquiescèrent. Effectivement, c'était ce qui avait dû se passer. Restait la raison de sa présence ici. Le colonel donna le dossier à son lieutenant.

« _Quelle drôle d'affaire … il y a quelque chose qui cloche. Je doute qu'un guerrier tigre vienne faire du tourisme ici. Depuis combien de temps se trouvait-il au pays ? Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas retrouvé plus tôt, moi ou Li ? Avec la guerre, il a dû entendre parler de l'un de nous. Moi surtout, j'aurais dû l'attirer avec mon alchimie du feu. Mais non rien. _» pensa Mustang, assis derrière son bureau.

Alors quoi ? Que venait faire un guerrier tigre si loin de chez lui ? Qui lui avait donné la mort ? Il faudrait éclaircir cette histoire. Mustang profita de la pause déjeuner pour retrouver Li Huo, et le tenir au courant des derniers évènements.

« Hééééé ? Mort depuis deux ans ? Mais c'est quoi ce délire, ça devrait dater de bien plus que ça ! » s'exclama Li.

« Je ne te le fais pas dire. Ce qui m'amène à croire que ce n'était peut-être pas nous qu'il cherchait. » répondit Roy.

« Ça m'étonnerais ! Sans vouloir nous jeter des fleurs, nous sommes les seules choses qui attirerait un guerrier. Si nous n'étions pas concernés, ils auraient envoyé un messager ou un oracle, tu crois pas ? » réfuta Li.

« Oui c'est pas faux, c'est pour ça que je n'y comprends rien. Depuis le temps que nous sommes là, il nous aurait retrouvés bien plus tôt, surtout avec ma renommée d'Ishbal. Je doute fort qu'ils nous aient oubliés en plus, seulement pourquoi maintenant ? » questionna Roy.

« S'il n'y avait que ça. Était-il tout seul, depuis combien de temps … tout ceci est trop bizarre pour ça ne nous concerne pas. Aucun de nous n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin d'aller voir hors des frontières du pays. Sauf maintenant, et tu sais pourquoi. » reprit Li.

« Non pas maintenant justement. Nous n'avons croisé ni entendu parler de quelqu'un de notre genre depuis qu'on a mis les pieds dans ce pays. Vu ce dont on nous accuse, c'est franchement bizarre qu'ils aient attendu autant pour envoyer un tueur. Tu sais comme moi que question justice ils ne traînent pas. » objecta Roy.

« Peut-être parce que justement ils nous ont retrouvés. Quoique … vu la direction dans laquelle on était partis, y'a pas de doute sur l'endroit où chercher. Personnellement j'avais pensé qu'ils avaient fini par nous déclarer en exil, si léger que ça paraisse comme punition. » continua Li.

« Moi aussi. Le temps est différent là-bas, mais tout de même. Ça n'a pas de sens. »

« Pas encore. Si on s'est rappelé de nous, le guerrier n'est pas seul et on devrait vite avoir des nouvelles. Cette histoire devait bien nous retomber dessus à un moment ou à un autre. »

Le regard de Li s'était assombri. Le visage de Roy se ferma. En effet, il faudrait bien en finir tôt ou tard.


	2. Irae chimera

**Voilà le presque que Riza découvre. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Qu'est-il arrivé à son colonel ? **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent, et bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Une autre semaine passa, sans que l'équipe du colonel n'avance dans son enquête. Il n'y avait rien qui puisse leur permettre de démêler ce sac de nœuds. Personne n'avait rien vu, rien entendu, n'avait déclaré de disparition rien. Mustang aurait bien aimé fouiller dans les archives des laboratoires susceptibles d'avoir créé des chimères. Simplement pour la forme. En réalité, il savait très bien de quoi il retournait.

« Bref on piétine. Je crois que je vais devoir classer l'affaire. L'essentiel est qu'on se tienne à l'affût. » fit Roy à Li Huo.

Il l'avait retrouvé comme à leur désormais habitude sur le toit de l'immeuble où habitait l'ami du colonel.

« Ouais, quelque part ça nous arrange aussi. Bon, je vais me charger de surveiller un peu le coin, ça va m'occuper. Je commençais à moisir entre ces quatre murs. Si jamais je repère un truc inhabituel, je te préviens aussi sec. » conclut Li.

« Bien je te remercie. »

« Au fait, on fait quoi pour les homonculus ? » demanda Huo.

« Ils passent au second plan pour le moment. Mais si on a l'occasion, on leur règle leur compte. »

Li Huo hocha la tête. Roy s'en alla, rentrant chez lui. Avant de boucler ce dossier il devrait attendre encore un peu. Le brun se laissa choir sur son lit. Que feraient-ils si un autre de leur semblable se montrait ? Ils se battraient, certainement.

« _J'y pense, comment ont-ils réglé le problème ? Ce n'est pas rien ce qui a disparu. _» songea le soldat.

Bof, ça ne le concernait plus. Roy roula sur le dos. N'empêche … la stabilité de sa situation actuelle risquait de basculer à tout moment. Et pour tout expliquer bonjour. Si seulement il pouvait réagir en premier. Mais sans connaître le nombre d'ennemis et leur localisation, il ne fallait pas y compter. Le colonel soupira bruyamment. Tant d'années plus tard, quand il pensait enfin être tranquille.

« _On me l'a pourtant assez répété : on n'échappe pas au destin. _»

Il était même bien placé pour le savoir.

* * *

Le jour suivant, nouvelle routine. Roy chargea une partie de ses subordonnés de continuer leur enquête, pendant qu'il passerait à autre chose avec les autres.

« Colonel ! On vient de nous signaler une attaque dans un entrepôt. Il semble que ce soit une chimère. » informa Havoc.

Roy tilta. Était-ce … il lança le signal du départ. La moitié de l'équipe s'en fut donc sur les lieux de l'agression. Durant tout le trajet, Mustang appréhenda ce qu'il trouverait là-bas. Les choses s'étaient-elles accélérées? Il le saurait rapidement. Depuis l'extérieur de l'entrepôt, on entendait des coups de feu, et des cris de douleur de temps à autre. Roy enfila ses gants et se dirigea vers l'entrée. Un homme vint les accueillir.

« Colonel Mustang en renfort. De quoi s'agit-il ? » demanda-t-il en rendant son salut.

« Une chimère loup monsieur, elle vient voler de la nourriture. C'est un homme, enfin je crois, et il est très fort. Nous sommes en train de nous faire massacrer » expliqua le soldat.

Mustang faillit soupirer de soulagement. C'était une vraie chimère. L'officier suivit le soldat à l'intérieur. Les coups avaient cessés, la chimère avait changé d'angle d'attaque. Ou vraisemblablement en cherchait un autre. D'après ce qu'on lui raconta, la créature les entraînait dans des embuscades. Roy acquiesça et dispatcha son équipe. Lui, son lieutenant et Black Hayate partirent dans une direction. Quelques malheureux militaires gisaient là, le corps couvert d'entailles.

« Il doit être bien grand, si j'en juge par la taille des griffes. » remarqua Mustang.

Le petit chien du lieutenant reniflait le sol, à la recherche de la piste menant au criminel. Ils progressèrent ainsi durant un moment, tous leurs sens aux aguets. Où se cachait-il ? L'endroit semblait être devenu désert. Riza vérifia un angle de couloir, avant de continuer. Soudain, son chien gronda. Le lieutenant aperçut une paire d'yeux brillants. Elle pointa son arme, mais la chimère disparut. La jeune femme s'élança.

« Hawkeye attendez ! » s'exclama Mustang.

Il n'eut plus qu'à lui courir après. Black Hayate devançait sa maîtresse de quelques mètres. Riza voyait le dos de sa cible. Elle visa dans les jambes. Mais la chimère choisit précisément ce moment pour bondir dans les airs. Le loup entraînait la militaire dans un dédale de couloirs. Après une course de quelques minutes, Hawkeye se retrouva dans une salle remplie de caisses en bois. La chimère avait disparut. La soldate regarda autour d'elle. Dans quel recoin se camouflait-elle ?

« Cherche Hayate cherche. » ordonna-t-elle à son compagnon.

Le canidé se mit aussitôt en devoir de flairer le sol. Tout à coup, un énorme fracas retentit. Riza vit tomber une grande pile de caisses devant la porte. A tel point que l'entrée en fut totalement bouchée. La chimère apparut face à elle. Elle devait bien mesurer deux mètres de haut, et était vêtue d'un simple short. Son corps était recouvert d'une fine fourrure grise, sa musculature puissante. Malgré un museau et des oreilles en pointe, on distinguait encore l'être humain. La bête gronda, montrant des crocs effilés.

« _Il m'a attiré dans un piège. _» comprit Riza.

Assez loin de là, Mustang réalisa qu'il avait perdu la trace de sa subordonnée. Les paroles du soldat venu les accueillir lui revinrent en mémoire. La chimère attirait ses victimes dans des pièges. Nul doute qu'il devait avoir agi de la sorte avec Riza. Était-elle de taille face à une créature pareille ? Il fallait à tout prix qu'il la retrouve avant qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Mustang se baissa. Une langue fine, longue et fourchue pointa entre ses lèvres. Là. Il tenait son odeur. Comme mû par un ressort, Roy s'élança à une grande vitesse, trop pour un humain, dans la direction qu'il avait repérée. Le colonel filait comme une flèche, ne stoppant que pour vérifier la piste.

De l'autre côté, Hawkeye vit la chimère s'élancer vers elle. Elle fit feu sur-le-champ. Mais la bête était intelligente, ainsi qu'elle le comprit. Le loup évita agilement ses balles, bondissant sur les caisses encore empilées. Arrivant devant elle il lança un grand coup de patte qui fit voler son arme à feu. Hawkeye bondit en arrière et en sortit deux autres. La chimère esquiva de nouveau et alla se planquer derrière les caisses. Riza s'avança avec prudence. Hayate gronda. Riza vit une pile s'effondrer sur elle. Mustang entendit son cri pile au moment où il arriva devant la porte encombrée de bout de bois. Aussitôt le colonel fonça droit sur l'obstacle. Un coup sourd suivit d'un gros craquement se fit entendre.

Roy brisa les planches une par une avec les mains. A l'intérieur, Hayate attaquait la chimère. Hélas, le pauvre chien n'était pas de taille. Un seul coup de patte de son adversaire l'envoya bouler et s'assommer. La chimère revenait à l'endroit où se trouvait Hawkeye. C'est alors qu'un craquement interpella la bête. Elle vit arriver Mustang à grande vitesse. Le loup esquiva un premier coup en passant sur le côté. Roy freina et opéra un demi-tour. Il jeta un œil à la pile de bois par terre. Sa subordonnée se trouvait très certainement là-dessous. Le colonel n'eut pas le loisir de s'éterniser là-dessus. La chimère revenait à l'attaque, toutes griffes et dents dehors. Dans un premier temps, le soldat se contenta d'esquiver avec souplesse. Puis vint le temps de la contre-attaque.

Roy saisit la patte de la chimère avant de lui faire une prise qui l'envoya proprement s'écraser contre une pile de bois. Il ne pouvait pas utiliser son alchimie ici, tout risquait de brûler et Hawkeye avec. Le loup se redressa puis s'ébroua. Poussant ensuite un rugissement de rage il s'élança sur Mustang. Ce dernier plia les jambes, avant d'exécuter un formidable salto arrière qui le propulsa sur un autre entassement de caisses. La chimère le rejoignit d'un bond. Roy courut sur les tas, le loup grondant à ses trousses. La bête se saisit d'une caisse qu'elle lança droit sur l'officier. Qui la brisa d'un coup de pied.

« _Faudrait pas que je m'attarde. Hawkeye est peut-être blessée. _» pensa-t-il.

La chimère franchit la grande distance qui les séparait d'un bond. Roy plongea pour rejoindre le sol, pendant que les caisses se brisèrent et chutèrent sous l'impact de l'attaque. La chimère, de plus en plus furieuse de ne pas arriver à atteindre cette cible, se rua sur le colonel. Ce dernier esquiva un coup de patte avec souplesse, avant de riposter.

« Kaï ! » couina la créature.

En se regardant, elle découvrit quatre stries rouges. Elle releva la tête vers Mustang. Ce dernier lui montra sa main … qui comportaient cinq griffes qui ressemblaient davantage à des serres.

« Moi aussi je peux être sauvage. » lança-t-il.

Fonçant ensuite à grande vitesse sur la chimère, Roy entreprit de lui administrer plusieurs coups de griffes qui lui déchirèrent profondément le cuir un peu partout. Un puissant revers du colonel l'envoya ensuite bouler. Le loup encaissa. Roy vit de la crainte luire dans les pupilles de l'animal. Décidé à achever le combat, l'officier bondit dans les airs. Mais la chimère se releva vite et prit la fuite. Roy émit alors un son qui évoquait un reptile sifflant. Cependant, il n'était plus temps de le poursuivre. Un couinement l'informa que Black Hayate reprenait conscience. Mustang revint à l'endroit où était ensevelie sa subordonnée. Il prit soin de camoufler ses griffes, puis ôta toutes les caisses, les balançant par-dessus son épaule. Riza reprit ses esprits à cet instant.

* * *

« Colonel ? » fit-elle d'une voix faible.

« Soi-même. Vous n'avez rien de cassé ? » demanda-t-il.

« Non. J'ai pu me rouler en boule au moment où tout m'est tombé dessus. » expliqua Riza en s'appuyant sur ses mains pour se redresser.

« Bons réflexes. » commenta Mustang.

Il la saisit en-dessous des épaules, puis la tira d'un coup soulevant la jeune femme presque sans efforts. Ce qui surprit quelque peu la concernée. Enfin, elle savait qu'il était musclé, elle ne devait pas peser trop lourd pour lui.

« Et la chimère ? » questionna Hawkeye.

« Partie. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je vous interdit formellement de vous lancer seule à sa poursuite. C'est bien trop dangereux. » répondit Roy d'un ton sans réplique.

« Bien compris. »

Hayate vint s'assurer de la bonne santé de sa maîtresse. Mustang sortait déjà de la salle. Hawkeye remarqua alors les traces de sang par terre. Visiblement son supérieur était parvenu à blesser leur cible. Mais … avec quoi ?

« _Probablement en lui tirant dessus. Non une seconde. Je ne vois aucune douille par terre. _» songea-t-elle en rejoignant son supérieur.

Elle le fixa un instant.

« Colonel ? »

« Hm ? »

« Avec quoi avez-vous blessé cette créature ? »

« Avec les moyens du bord. »

C'était quoi cette réponse ? Il ne l'avait quand même pas attaqué avec des bouts de bois si ? Riza avait la désagréable sensation que son supérieur lui cachait quelque chose d'essentiel. Tous deux continuèrent à suivre la piste de sang. Un peu plus loin, Roy tourna la tête vers un angle de mur.

Riza se tint prête à faire feu. Mustang cependant, ne semblait pas enclin à passer à l'attaque. Et pour cause : ce furent Jean Havoc et Heymans Breda qui firent leur apparition.

« Ah colonel, lieutenant. Vous l'avez trouvé ? » demanda le grand blond.

« En effet, et il est coriace. » répondit Mustang.

« Y'a du sang par terre … vous l'avez blessé ? » fit Breda, yeux au sol.

« Oui, ce qui va le rendre encore plus dangereux. Tenez-vous doublement sur vos gardes. » avertit le colonel.

Les quatre militaires se remirent en route. La piste les mena au-dehors. Roy tiqua : ils étaient à découvert à présent. Et la tactique de cette chimère consistait à isoler ses proies. La bonne nouvelle, c'est qu'ici il pourrait faire usage de son alchimie. Mustang observa les alentours. Une forêt, une falaise un peu plus loin. Eux étaient à découvert, mais leur cible le serait également. Après ce rapide examen, Roy se décida à poursuivre leur recherche. Hélas, à peine eurent-ils fait quelques pas qu'un craquement parvint aux oreilles du brun. Il tendit aussitôt un bras en travers de ses subordonnés. En tournant la tête, Mustang vit arriver un tronc d'arbre dans leur direction. Les soldats se jetèrent sur les côtés. Ils pointèrent leur arme vers l'endroit d'où provenait l'assaut. Rien ne se passa.

« Il doit attendre qu'on s'élance après lui. Il est dans les bois. » fit Roy.

Encore un endroit où son alchimie était des plus restreintes. A croire que la chimère savait à qui elle avait affaire, et par conséquent qu'elle devait empêcher l'apparition du feu.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait colonel ? » demanda Breda.

« On ne bouge pas d'ici. Je ne pourrais rien faire dans les bois. »

« Mais à trois on a déjà de meilleures chances de l'avoir, colonel. » objecta Riza.

« Je sais mais ... »

Un nouveau craquement se fit entendre. Roy ordonna aussitôt un repli. D'autres morceaux de tronc furent jetés en leur direction. Les soldats furent contraints de s'éloigner les uns des autres pour ne pas finir aplatis. Au sol, Havoc distingua les pattes de la chimère. Quelques trainées de sang les parsemaient. Mais ce qu'il vit surtout, c'est que la cible empoignait des planches stockées là en attendant de servir.

* * *

« Attention pluie de bois ! » s'écria-t-il.

Les planches vinrent se fracasser sur le sol. Havoc et Breda parvinrent à regagner l'intérieur du bâtiment. Roy voulut saisir une occasion de faire feu. Hélas, la chimère semblait avoir prévu le coup. Un seau fut balancé dans sa direction, suivit d'une planche. Lui et Riza furent contraints de s'éloigner davantage. Le loup en profita pour placer une large poubelle métallique devant la porte, bloquant ainsi les deux sous-lieutenants à l'intérieur. Puis la bête lança une dernière planche en direction du colonel et son officier.

« _Il a réussi … il est parvenu à nous séparer_. » pensa Mustang.

Le loup toutefois ne resta pas à portée de tir. Il savait donc très bien se protéger et affaiblir ses proies. Ainsi, il s'occupa de neutraliser le lieutenant : saisissant une pierre, il la contourna dans un premier temps avant de la lancer droit sur son arme. Mustang riposta aussitôt. Le feu jaillit droit sur l'ennemi. Las encore, ce ne fut pas si simple. La bête sauta pour éviter le tir, pour retomber droit sur le brun. Le colonel fut forcé d'effectuer plusieurs pirouettes arrière. La chimère continua sur sa lancée, afin que Riza n'aie pas le temps de récupérer son pistolet. Le voyant ainsi arriver, la jeune femme prit illico la fuite. La chimère la coursa, l'empêchant de regagner la sécurité de l'entrepôt. Roy comprit la manœuvre : le canidé cherchait à l'acculer. Et il la dirigeait droit vers la falaise. Il tâcha de venir en aide à la blonde.

Le claquement de doigts retentit … et parvint aux oreilles de la chimère, qui eut juste à se baisser. Les flammes lui passèrent au-dessus. Roy jura. Comment faire pour le surprendre ? Il devait rapidement trouver une solution, car Riza s'approchait dangereusement de la falaise. D'ailleurs elle avait très bien compris les intentions de l'adversaire, mais il lui était difficile de faire autrement que d'aller là où il voulait l'emmener. La blonde sortit de nouveaux des armes, qui voltigèrent encore une fois hors de ses mains. La voici à présent désarmée, au bord d'un précipice. Le loup s'arrêta, quasi-certain de la tenir. Hawkeye remarqua toutefois ses oreilles en arrière. Même proche du but, il ne baissait pas sa garde. Ainsi, il écoutait si Mustang tentait quelque chose. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, durant lesquelles la chimère s'apprêta à passer à l'attaque.

Au dernier moment, quelque chose sembla la distraire. Riza vit alors le loup faire volte-face, et tenir un petit corps noir dans sa patte. Le loup gronda. La militaire reconnut Black Hayate, voulant voler au secours de son maître. Hélas la chimère l'avait entendu venir. Elle maintenait son cou dans sa poigne puissante. La bête n'aurait aucun mal à étrangler le petit chien. Plus loin, Mustang cherchait activement une arme, quelque chose pouvant l'atteindre. Vite vite … s'il claquait des doigts l'ennemi l'entendrait à coup sûr. D'un autre côté, il pouvait distraire la chimère pour que son lieutenant puisse récupérer son arme. Et s'éloigner du bord de cette falaise. Tout à sa réflexion, Roy vit la chimère se retourner, puis armer le bras qui tenait Hayate. Le colonel comprit aussitôt et s'élança. Riza reçut son chien en pleine poitrine. Elle plia et recula sous le choc. Trois pas qui lui furent fatals. Hawkeye chancela au bord du vide, cherchant ardemment à retrouver son équilibre.

« LIEUTENANT ! » hurla Roy.

Le loup gronda et se jeta sur lui. Mustang projeta une gerbe de feu qui cette fois l'atteignit. Au moment même où la chimère s'effondra, Roy vit sa subordonnée basculer dans le vide. D'un bond il enjamba le corps brûlant de la chimère. Puis il se passa une chose invraisemblable. Le colonel se jeta à son tour dans le vide dans un magnifique plongeon. Deux boules de feu sorties de ses mains accélérèrent sa chute. Riza le voyait la rejoindre, les yeux écarquillés par la terreur. Mais que faisait-il ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de sauter ? Il croyait donc pouvoir la sauver et survivre à une chute pareille ? Manque de chance, ils allaient tout deux s'écraser la tête la première. Riza sentit les bras de son colonel se refermer autour d'elle. Ah … quelle drôle de sensation. Elle n'avait jamais été dans ses bras, et c'est maintenant qu'elle allait mourir que cela se produisait. Hawkeye n'avait jamais pensé que ce genre de chose était possible. Pas qu'elle allait mourir, ça elle savait que ça arriverait un jour. Mais que le colonel Mustang la prenne dans ses bras … après avoir sauté dans le vide en plus de ça … franchement Riza n'aurait jamais imaginé un tel scénario.

Quelqu'un connait-il situation plus ironique ? Hawkeye se décida à fermer les yeux pour savourer le peu de temps qui lui restait à vivre. Sauf que … le lieutenant vit surgir deux grandes choses du dos de son supérieur. Comme des bras. Elle fronça les sourcils. Non ce n'était pas des bras … la jeune femme se sentit soudainement revenir dans le bon sens. Ses pieds se posèrent en douceur sur le sol. Mais traumatisée par le choc de la chute, Hawkeye sentit ses jambes se dérober. Roy la retint fermement, et se baissa en douceur. Il la relâcha une fois qu'elle se fut assise. Dans ses bras, Hayate tremblait comme une gélatine. Le lieutenant fixait son supérieur bouche bée. Mustang pour sa part, afficha un air neutre, quoiqu'un peu inquiet. Les yeux de Riza dévièrent lentement vers ce qui sortait du dos du brun.

Roy Mustang avait des ailes.


	3. Questions

**Hu, serait-ce que j'ai pondu une fic moins intéressante ce coup-ci ? Possible. Je mets malgré tout la suite, où Riza s'interroge fortement. **

**Bonne lecture à ceux qui suivent et merci.  
**

* * *

Comment était-ce possible ? Riza voyait-elle bien … ce qu'elle voyait ? Mais …. Roy ne pouvait pas … il n'avait pas … et pourtant, elles étaient bien là. Une paire d'ailes reptilienne, d'une couleur rouge visiblement. L'intérieur était moins foncé.

« Colonel, depuis quand avez-vous des ailes ? » questionna Hawkeye.

« Depuis toujours. »

« Vous êtes une chimère ? »

« Non, continua Roy avec un petit sourire. Pas du tout c'est quelque chose de différent et de bien plus ancien. Allez venez, je vous ramène là-haut. »

Mustang se releva et tendit une main à son lieutenant, qui accepta machinalement.

« Prenez votre chien et tenez le bien. S'il tombe je ne pourrais pas le rattraper cette fois. » avertit Mustang.

Hawkeye attrapa Hayate et le cala bien contre elle. Roy passa ensuite son bras autour de sa taille. Puis d'un puissant battement, il décolla jusqu'à la pointe du sommet de la falaise, et s'y agrippa d'une main. Après avoir vérifié qu'il n'y avait personne, Mustang donna un autre coup d'aile pour se poser. Il relâcha Riza. Ses ailes se rétractèrent pour rentrer dans son dos. Un raclement plus loin les informa que Breda et Havoc avaient réussi à dégager l'entrée. Ils se précipitèrent.

« Vous l'avez eu. » constata le blond en découvrant le corps brûlé de la chimère.

« On a entendu un cri, y'a pas eu de blessés ? » interrogea Breda.

« Il s'en est fallu de peu. Cette bestiole m'a déchiré l'uniforme. Heureusement qu'elle n'a pas atteint ma peau. » informa le colonel.

Ainsi, il justifiait les deux trous visibles dans son dos, là où étaient sorties les ailes. Riza restait étrangement silencieuse, son chien toujours dans ses bras. Mustang ordonna le repli, la mission était terminée. Ils retrouvèrent les autres soldats à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt. Le corps de la chimère fut placé dans une bâche et emportée. Quelques soldats déblayèrent la salle où le brun et son lieutenant avaient affronté l'ennemi. Tout ça prit bien le reste de la journée. L'équipe rentra au Q.G harassée. Durant le trajet, Riza s'interrogeait. Tant sur la nature de son supérieur que la manière dont elle allait aborder le sujet pour avoir des réponses. Pendant tout le temps du rangement à cet entrepôt, il l'avait complètement ignorée. Elle, était restée muette comme une carpe comme si ses cordes vocales étaient restées dans le vide. Ses collègues trouvaient d'ailleurs son silence étrange. Aussi quand tout le monde fut de retour, Roy s'empressa de libérer tout le monde et décampa le premier. Riza ne pipa mot.

* * *

Une fois chez lui, Mustang claqua la porte de son appartement avec colère. Il enleva prestement son uniforme, le jetant au sol avec des gestes secs. Il était vraiment mécontent. L'homme ferma rapidement tous les volets, dommage pour ses voisines. Une fois sûr qu'il était à l'abri des regards indiscrets, Roy fit sortir ses ailes. Mais pas seulement. Une épaisse queue rouge, aux écailles luisantes avec un losange jaune au bout apparut également, battant l'air avec agacement.

« Maudite chimère ! Elle m'a obligé à me montrer ! Je ne voulais pas que Riza voit ça. » dit-il en faisant les cents pas.

Qu'allait-il faire à présent ? Qu'allait-il lui dire ? Il ne pouvait pas lui demander d'oublier. Pas la peine non plus de lui raconter qu'elle avait halluciné. Roy cracha comme un serpent, avant de briser un vase d'un coup de main. Main pourvue de longues griffes. Mustang les regarda, pliant les doigts. Il laissa retomber sa main avec un soupir. Il s'adossa contre la table de son petit salon, croisant les bras. Le bout de sa queue battait doucement le sol, comme le rythme d'une chanson. Ses yeux fixèrent le sol un moment, avant de balayer la salle. Ils se posèrent sur son téléphone. L'instant d'après, Mustang composait le numéro de son ami.

« Oui c'est moi. Faut qu'on se voie d'urgence, j'ai un problème. A l'endroit habituel. »

Sans donner plus d'explications, Roy raccrocha sitôt qu'il eut la réponse affirmative de Huo. Il enfila rapidement un jogging avant de sortir et de s'envoler pour son lieu de rendez-vous. Li le regarda se poser et faire disparaître ses ailes.

« Alors ? Si tu me disais ce qui se passe ? » demanda Li Huo.

« Il se passe que j'ai dû montrer une partie de moi aujourd'hui. Ma subordonnée a vu mes ailes.»

« Oh ? Mais comment ça se fait ? »

Le colonel raconta alors toute l'affaire. Li hocha la tête en comprenant le fonds de l'histoire. Roy ne cessait pas de marcher en long et en large.

« Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Ça me rends furieux d'avoir dû me dévoiler. » conclut-il.

« Je vois ça, t'as envie de mordre. » fit Huo.

Il voyait poindre les crocs effilés de son camarade. Roy échappa un sifflement.

« Ouais, j'aurais dû égorger cette sale bête. Je t'envie d'être venimeux. »

« C'est vrai que c'est bien pratique. Sauf que dans ton cas, ça se serait vite remarqué. Enfin tu n'as montré qu'un peu de toi. C'est pas assez pour qu'elle comprenne. »

« Non, mais c'est quand même pas le plus discret. » rappela Mustang.

« Quoi que tu lui aurais montré ça aurait éveillé sa curiosité. Je ne sais pas trop ce que tu peux faire. Tu as la possibilité de tout lui dire ou bien … de partir. » suggéra Huo.

« Tu sais bien que je ne peux pas faire ça. Je l'ai promis il y a longtemps. Quant à tout lui révéler, je ne suis pas tenté pour le moment. »

« Alors ton problème me paraît insoluble. T'as déjà de la chance que ça ne soit pas une bavarde. Navré mais je ne peux pas t'aider, tu es le seul qui puisse décider du dénouement de l'histoire. »

Roy soupira et cessa de marcher. Le visage vers le ciel, il se passa les mains dessus puis dans les cheveux.

« Je m'en doutais. Malgré ça j'avais besoin d'en parler. Merci. »

« A ton service vieille branche. Pour parler d'autre chose, j'ai malheureusement rien de neuf concernant notre sac d'os ou les homonculus. »

« Mmmh, entendu. Bon, je vais te laisser. Bonne nuit. »

« Bonne nuit et te fais pas trop de soucis. »

« On va essayer. »

Roy rentra chez lui par la voie des airs. Avoir confié son problème du jour l'avait un peu soulagé. Il lui suffirait de dire à Hawkeye qu'il ne se sentait pas prêt à aborder le sujet, et puis voilà. La connaissant elle n'insisterait pas.

* * *

« Je crois pourtant que vous me devez une explication colonel. »

Eh bah si, elle insistait la bougresse. Après avoir passé des jours à plus ou moins s'adresser la parole, Hawkeye avait finalement décidé de prendre le Mustang par l'uniforme. La jeune femme avait donc prétexté la revue d'une dossier pour le coincer dans une pièce vide. Lorsqu'elle avait relancé le sujet de ses ailes, Roy s'était aussitôt fermé.

« N'insistez pas c'est non. »

Pour ne pas dire braqué. Il se sentait complètement acculé, comme une proie devant son prédateur. C'était très désagréable comme situation. Et là, le colonel réprimait une envie d'attaquer grandissante.

« Je pensais pourtant que notre relation était basée sur la confiance. On ne s'est pratiquement jamais rien caché vous et moi. » reprit Riza.

« Pratiquement comme vous dites. Eh bien c'est ce pratiquement là que je n'ai pas envie de détailler. Maintenant ... » fit Roy.

« Mais vous ne comprenez donc pas que j'ai l'impression de découvrir un étranger ? J'en viens à me demander ce que vaut la confiance que vous m'accordez ! » s'entêta Hawkeye.

Le ton restait assez calme, ils n'en étaient pas aux éclats de voix. Cependant, leurs yeux et expressions étaient suffisamment explicites. Riza le suppliait de se confier, de lui montrer qu'il lui faisait assez confiance pour lui avouer une partie importante de lui. Ils se connaissaient depuis si longtemps, elle pensait tout connaître de lui. Mais ça, cette partie de lui qui était certainement sa vraie nature, non elle l'ignorait. Et elle pressentait que c'était très important. Que tout ce qu'ils avaient bâti pouvait être remis en cause.

« Je vous ai confié ma protection, c'est donc pas assez pour vous ? » répliqua Roy.

« En avez-vous seulement besoin ? » rétorqua Riza.

Mais il allait la mordre ! S'il ne se dépéguait pas de là, il allait vraiment lui planter les crocs quelque part. Il les sentait déjà pousser, et dut inspirer profondément pour se calmer.

« Bon écoutez-moi bien parce que je ne le redirais pas : je n'ai pas envie d'en parler. Et si vous continuez je vais vraiment m'énerver. »

Il avait insisté sur chacun des mots. Mais le regard que lui renvoya la jeune femme lui déplut. Un regard blessé. Il ferma les yeux avec un soupir. Un bref instant après, Roy sortait de la pièce. Il fila à l'extérieur en priant pour ne pas céder à l'envie de tout flamber ici. Le colonel fila droit vers le chêne au fonds de la cours, pour s'asseoir sur le sol dos contre le végétal. En haut, Riza avait la gorge serrée. Alors … c'était tout ? C'était donc ça leur confiance ? Elle ne lui avait jamais rien caché elle. Pas de ce genre là. Riza avait l'impression que tout ce pourquoi elle avait enduré les tourments de l'armée volait en éclat. Que son objectif était soudain vide de sens. Voilà. Tout ça pour rien. Bravo. Luttant contre les larmes de rage qui lui brûlaient les yeux, elle quitta la pièce en vitesse pour se réfugier dans les toilettes, manquant de bousculer un soldat.

Pendant ce temps, Roy s'appliquait à faire redescendre sa tension. Que de stress depuis qu'il avait découvert le squelette d'un guerrier tigre. Tout paraissait s'enchaîner après ça, comme si le destin voulait rattraper le temps perdu. Ou était pressé de régler son cas. Et …il n'était pas préparé à faire de nouveau face à son passé. Car il le faudrait bien tôt out tard. Mustang devait avouer qu'une partie de lui y répugnait. L'officier soupira. Quelle histoire non mais quelle histoire ! Plus ça allait et plus les fils s'emmêlaient.

« _Bon du calme. J'arriverais à rien en m'énervant. _» pensa-t-il yeux clos.

Presque instinctivement, comme un réflexe qui remonte ou un souvenir, ses jambes se croisèrent, ses mains se positionnèrent sur ses genoux paume vers le ciel. Sa respiration se fit plus profonde. Quel curieux spectacle il offrait là, assis sous un chêne à méditer. Mais il s'en fichait. Il n'en était plus à ça depuis quelque temps. Ce n'était pas les moqueries des autres qui changeraient quoi que ce soit à la situation. Quand il méditait ainsi, Roy avait l'impression que plus rien ne pouvait l'atteindre.

« Tiens, le colonel est de nouveau sous son chêne. Me demande ce qu'il trafique assis comme ça. » constata Havoc depuis la fenêtre du bureau.

« On dirait qu'il médite. C'est bizarre. » ajouta Falman.

« Ouais. Quelque chose me dit qu'il s'est encore pris le chou avec le lieutenant. » lança Breda qui se balançait sur sa chaise.

« Tu crois ? » demanda Kain, assis en face.

« Ben … ça m'a parut tendu entre eux ces jours-ci. »

« Maintenant que tu le dis … pourtant il n'a pas mentionné de rendez-vous galant. » reprit Falman.

« Non. C'est depuis cette histoire de chimère en fait. Il a dû se passer un truc qui nous a échappé. Je me demande bien ce que ça peut-être. » fit Jean.

« T'es vraiment une commère toi tu sais ça ? » sourit Breda.

« Rooh ça va ! Pour une fois qu'il se passe un truc intéressant. » se défendit Havoc.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Hawkeye pour entrer. Ses collègues l'observèrent, cherchant à surprendre quelque chose.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle agressive.

« Rien rien. » fit Havoc en allant se rasseoir.

« Alors au boulot et plus vite que ça ! » s'exclama-t-elle en dégainant aussitôt deux Beretta.

Sitôt dit sitôt fait. Chacun s'attela à ses dossiers sans broncher. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le colonel passa la porte. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers son bureau, une balle siffla tout près de son oreille. Il se tourna vers Riza, avec une expression choquée. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle lui tirait dessus.

« Voilà pour être arrivé en retard. » dit-elle.

Roy inspira, la mâchoire serrée. C'était bien la peine de s'être calmé tout à l'heure.

« Maintenant mettez-vous au travail. Tout de suite, dans la seconde qui suit. » continua Riza les yeux flamboyants.

« Oui maman ! » riposta Roy avec hargne.

Il s'assit avec des gestes rageurs et empoigna rudement un dossier. Les gars échangèrent une moue de connivence. Le reste de la journée se passa dans une ambiance maussade. Roy et Riza ne s'adressaient plus la parole, les autres n'osaient pas piper mot de peur que l'un des deux ne leur tombe dessus. Entre avoir la peau trouée ou cramée …. bref mieux valait se faire discret. Les hommes ne purent se détendre qu'à la nouvelle pause. Leurs supérieurs quittèrent en effet la pièce l'un après l'autre.

* * *

« Vous avez vu les yeux du lieutenant ? » commença Breda.

« Ouais ils étaient rouges quand elle est entrée. Il a dû la faire pleurer. » répondit Havoc.

« Roooh il a pas de cœur ou quoi ? Après tout ce qu'elle fait pour lui ! » enchaîna Fuery.

« Ça c'est vrai. Elle risque sa peau pour la sienne, et lui tout ce qu'il trouve à faire pour la remercier c'est la faire pleurer. » dit Breda.

« Faudrait qu'on sache le pourquoi du comment. Mais qui va oser ? » dit Falman.

« Moi, y me fait pas peur le colonel. » fanfaronna Havoc.

Le blond se leva aussitôt pour aller trouver son supérieur dans la salle de repos. Il se trouvait près d'une fenêtre, une tasse en fer dans une main.

« Colonel ? »

« Kwa ? »

Ouh, le ton n'était pas jouasse.

« Je voulais vous demander, y s'est passé quoi avec le lieutenant ? »

« En quoi ça vous regarde Havoc ? » répondit sèchement Mustang.

« Ben … elle avait les yeux rouges comme si elle avait pleuré tout à l'heure en rentrant de pause. Alors je me demandais ... » expliqua le sous-lieutenant.

« Non. »

« Enfin colonel, elle risque sa vie pour la vôtre. Vous pourriez tout de même être plus gentil. » insista le blond.

Roy se tourna vers lui avec un regard à faire fuir la mort. Havoc se demanda soudain s'il n'avait pas été indiscret.

« Retournez en pause avant que je vous crame la langue. » fit-il d'une voix froide comme la nuit.

Jean hocha, mal à l'aise et ficha le camp. Roy le regarda partir avant de se tourner vers la fenêtre. Au-dehors se trouvait son lieutenant qui se défoulait par une petite course à pied. Voilà qui changeait des armes à feu. Elle devait avoir besoin de se vider la tête.

« _Alors comme ça tu as pleuré Riza ? Par ma faute ? _» songea Mustang en buvant une gorgée.

Il plissa les yeux, songeur. Ailleurs, les collègues d'Havoc l'interrogèrent du regard.

« J'ai cru qu'il allait me tuer. »

« Tiens je croyais que t'avais pas peur de lui. » se moqua Breda.

« Mouais bon. Toujours est-il qu'il n'a rien voulu me dire. »

« Ça m'aurait étonné. » commenta Fuery.

« Quelqu'un pour demander au lieutenant Hawkeye ? » fit Falman.

« De deux choses l'une : soit tu veux notre mort, soit t'es suicidaire. » répondit Havoc.

Pendant ce temps à l'extérieur, Riza se fit interpeller par une voix féminine. Elle reconnut son amie Rebecca qui lui faisait signe du bras.

« Salut Riza, je suis étonnée de te trouver là. D'habitude tu es au stand de tir. » fit la brunette.

« Ah salut Rebecca, répondit Riza en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur. C'est vrai mais là j'avais besoin de respirer un peu. »

Rebecca l'observa un instant, une main soutenant sa tête.

« Un problème avec ton colonel ? »

« Qu'est-ce qui te dit qu'il est responsable ? » interrogea Riza.

« Je te connais. Y'a que lui pour te mettre dans tous tes états. Allez raconte. »

« Eh bien … j'ai découvert hier une partie de lui que j'ignorais totalement. » commença le lieutenant.

« Il est marié ou il est gay. » fit Rebecca.

« Mais non ! Le souci c'est qu'il refuse de m'expliquer, de sorte que j'ai l'impression de découvrir un étranger, et qu'il ne me fait pas autant confiance que je le croyais. »

« Et c'est quoi cette fameuse partie ? »

Riza garda le silence et baissa les yeux.

« Je … je ne peux pas te le dire. »

Rebecca haussa un sourcil. Riza pour sa part, se demandait pourquoi elle le couvrait encore. D'un autre côté, si elle racontait à tout le monde que Mustang était ailé, il finirait dans un laboratoire. A condition qu'on croit à cette histoire.

« Mouais. C'est bizarre. Vois-tu j'ai toujours pensé qu'au mot confiance on pourrait ajouter votre photo dans un dictionnaire. Vous avez toujours eu une relation forte, et spéciale. » commenta Rebecca.

« Je sais. Mais là … ça me laisse comme une impression de mensonge, de dissimulation, de malhonnêteté. » fit Riza.

« A ce point ? » s'étonna Rebecca.

« C'est ce que je ressens. »

Eh ben dis donc, eut l'air de penser la brune. Ça devait être quelque chose ce mystère royesque. Hawkeye annonça la fin de sa pause, et regagna la base. Roy leva un instant les yeux vers elle lorsqu'elle rentra. Son lieutenant l'ignora royalement. Le colonel ne parut pas s'en formaliser, et se pencha de nouveau sur son travail. Mine de rien, il se demandait où ça allait les mener tout ça. Peut-être devrait-il laisser passer un peu de temps, le temps qu'ils digèrent ça tous les deux.


	4. Promesse d'antan

**Chacun est toujours muré dans ses doutes et ses questions. Riza désespère d'avoir la vérité, quand celle-ci pointe le bout de son nez d'une manière inattendue.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

La relation entre le colonel et Hawkeye ne s'améliora pas dans les jours qui suivirent. Riza se demandait à dire vrai, si elle pouvait continuer avec quelqu'un qui ne lui faisait pas totalement confiance. Surtout pas quand les enjeux étaient si importants. Mustang lui, était perdu. Il voyait bien que son lieutenant était distante, voire indifférente. Quelque chose semblait s'être brisé entre eux. Et le séduisant brun devait bien avouer que cela le chagrinait. Riza … il avait toujours pu compter sur elle, pour tout. Pour qu'il soit à l'heure dans son travail, pour lui remonter le moral ou lui rappeler ses engagements. Toujours elle avait été là.

« _Fou comme en fait je ne tenais à pas grand chose. Quelle place a-t-elle pris dans ma vie ? Les rôles se seraient-ils inversés ? _» pensa Roy ce matin-là.

Il se rappelait le jour de sa promesse. C'était il y a un peu plus de treize ans … au moment de partir rejoindre l'armée. La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant Hawkeye. Elle regarda un instant son colonel, juste le temps de prendre acte de sa présence puis alla s'installer sans mot dire à son bureau. Roy poussa un léger soupir. Il était peut-être temps que ça cesse, ce climat glacé.

« Vous allez m'en vouloir encore longtemps, lieutenant ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant à demi.

Hawkeye leva les yeux vers lui un moment.

« A votre avis ? Vous m'avez menti en disant que vous faisiez confiance. » répondit-elle.

« Non. J'étais sincère. Mais cette part-là de moi-même, vous n'aviez pas besoin de la connaître. »

« Tiens donc. J'ai pourtant l'impression qu'elle est capitale. Ça pourrait remettre en cause tout mes repères, tout ce sur quoi j'ai basé ma vie. »

Roy cligna des yeux. Vu sous cet angle, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Le colonel se tourna de nouveau vers la fenêtre. Riza ferma les yeux, soupira puis se remit au travail. Il ne lui dirait rien semblait-il. Eh bien soit. Elle prendrait sa décision. Les autres soldats arrivèrent les uns après les autres. Nouvelle journée identiques aux précédentes, à l'ambiance morne et fade. Les quatre soldats ne savaient quoi faire pour réchauffer cette atmosphère givrée. Sans savoir le pourquoi du comment c'était difficile. Surtout qu'ils risquaient leur peau s'ils s'avisaient de s'en mêler. Aussi les jours paraissaient-ils affreusement longs. Ils accueillaient la fin de chacun d'eux avec soulagement. Le point positif était que le colonel terminait son travail dans les temps. Revers de médaille, il ne pouvait plus rester seul le soir avec son lieutenant et tenter de résoudre tout ça. Riza quittait la caserne dès que le service était fini.

Mustang la regarda passer la porte avec une expression pour le moins neutre. Il se leva puis s'en alla le dernier. Sur le trajet, Riza réfléchissait. Elle ne pouvait plus continuer ainsi. Son rêve de voir le colonel atteindre le sommet lui paraissait irréalisable tout d'un coup. Était-ce réellement son objectif d'ailleurs ? Qu'est-ce qu'une créature comme lui recherchait au juste ? Une chose était sûre, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu besoin d'elle comme garde du corps. Quand Hawkeye y repensait, quelle blague en fait. Il lui avait confié ses arrières, alors qu'il lui paraissait évident qu'il pouvait se défendre tout seul. Le lieutenant ignorait jusqu'à quel point Roy était différent du genre humain, mais elle sentait qu'il était suffisamment fort pour se passer d'une protection quelconque. Tout à ses réflexions, elle ne remarqua pas le type qui venait en sens inverse.

« Alors ma jolie on se promène ? » demanda-t-il en se plantant devant la blonde.

« En quoi ça vous regarde ? » répliqua Riza.

« Eh bien le coin n'est pas sûr. Une belle fille comme toi ne devrait pas se balader seule. » fit le bonhomme avec un sourire pas très rassurant.

« Je vous rassure, je n'ai pas besoin de protection. »

Hawkeye tenta de passer, mais l'homme lui bloquait systématiquement la route. Puis il sortit un couteau.

« Allez, suis-moi bien gentiment main- ACK ! »

L'homme sentit deux coups dans son dos qui lui coupèrent le souffle. Il tomba face contre terre sur le pavé, et totalement immobilisé.

« Colonel ? » fit Riza assez surprise.

Mustang se tenait en effet derrière le type, les poings encore levés. Elle ne l'avait pourtant pas vu venir.

« Que faites-vous là ? » interrogea la jeune femme d'un ton froid.

« Je fais ce qui doit être fait. » répondit-il en baissant les bras.

« Je n'ai pas besoin de vous. » lança Riza sur ton acide.

Touché, à juger par l'éclat qui passa dans les orbes noires.

« Très bien. Qu'allez-vous faire dans ce cas ? » reprit Roy.

« Rentrer chez moi quelle question. »

Hawkeye lui tourna le dos aussitôt. Mustang enjamba le type et la rejoignit.

« Je ne vous parlais pas de ça. Allez-vous continuer votre travail ou non ? » demanda-t-il en lui barrant la route.

« Honnêtement, je ne crois pas pouvoir travailler avec quelqu'un en qui je ne peux plus avoir confiance. »

« A ce point. Dans ce cas, je vais devoir quitter l'armée moi aussi. » fit Mustang d'un ton assez sombre.

« Quoi ? Et pour quelle raison je vous prie ? »

« Au risque de vous surprendre, je vais être franc. Je ne peux pas vous laisser seule. »

L'espace d'un instant, la rancune quitta le visage de la jeune femme. Elle ne comprenait pas bien ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

« Je peux me débrouiller seule, vous savez. » annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras.

« Je sais, seulement j'ai promis à votre père de veiller sur vous. Quoi qu'il arrive. »

Oh. Riza baissa les yeux. Cela impliquait … qu'il ne pouvait pas se séparer d'elle. Mais … c'était simplement pour respecter la dernière volonté d'un mourant. Pas pour elle. La pensée qu'elle était une entrave lui traversa l'esprit et s'y planta telle la flèche dans la cible.

« Je vois. » dit-elle simplement.

Roy eut l'impression que sa subordonnée était encore plus triste. Ce qui le surprit, il aurait pourtant cru qu'elle serait contente, qu'elle ne lui en voudrait plus.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea-t-il.

« Il y a que vous ne comprenez jamais rien ! » s'exclama Riza.

Elle lui tourna le dos et partit en courant, laissant là un colonel qui affichait la stupeur.

« Raaah mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui faut bordel de diantre ! » s'écria-t-il en levant les bras au ciel.

Les passants se retournèrent sur lui. Mustang fit volte-face pour partir d'un pas rageur. Avant de mourir, maître Hawkeye aurait pu penser à lui donner le mode d'emploi de sa fille. Roy n'aurait jamais cru ce fameux soir que les femmes puissent être si compliquées. Enfin quoi, si elle voulait lui dire quelque chose alors qu'elle le dise clairement ! Il n'était pas dans sa tête. Malgré qu'ils se connaissent depuis l'adolescence ils restaient deux êtres distincts qui pensaient et ressentaient différemment. De retour chez lui, Roy se laissa tomber sur son lit quelque peu découragé. Les paroles de son maître résonnaient à ses oreilles.

* * *

« _Promettez-moi de veiller sur ma fille quoi qu'il arrive. _»

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, à une heure des plus tardives. Il étudiait alors l'alchimie chez le père de Riza, depuis environ trois ans déjà. Parallèlement à cela il étudiait dans la même école que la fille. Roy s'en souvenait très bien. Tout comme il se rappelait de l'expression de surprise du père de Riza à cet instant. L'homme se tenait à genoux devant lui, médusé de le voir. La pièce était celle de la bibliothèque, domaine réservé de l'alchimiste. Elle n'était éclairée que par des bougies.

« _Mais … tu es donc un ... _»

« _Oui. Vous avez appelé ? Que désirez-vous ? _» avait demandé Roy.

L'homme blond au visage tiré avait mis un moment avant de répondre.

« _Je voudrais … je voudrais savoir quelle est la puissance alchimique ultime_. »

Roy avait soupiré et détourné la tête.

« _Les hommes … vous n'avez vraiment rien d'autre à faire ? Il me semble pourtant que vous avez une chose bien plus importante à vous occuper. _»

« _Je vous en supplie, je dois savoir !_ » avait imploré Hawkeye.

« _Et après ? Quel usage allez-vous faire de cette alchimie ? Dans votre état certainement pas grand chose_. » répliqua Mustang.

Hawkeye écarquilla les yeux et garda le silence. Puis il baissa la tête.

« _Alors vous savez que je suis ..._ »

« _Mourant, oui. Je le sens. Vous n'en avez plus que pour quelques jours. _»

« _Dans ce cas, ayez la charité de répondre à la prière d'un homme dont la vie s'achève. Ai-je bien fait la bonne découverte ?_ »

Roy et lui s'était regardé un long moment. Puis il avait donné sa réponse. Hawkeye avait baissé la tête avec un sourire.

« _Je vois … je vous remercie. _»

Hawkeye père avait été ensuite pris d'une quinte de toux. Roy s'était alors approché de lui et avait posé la main sur son épaule. Lorsque l'homme se reprit, il leva le visage vers celui du brun.

« _Promettez-moi … promettez-moi de veiller sur ma fille, quoi qu'il puisse arriver. _»

« _Entendu. Je resterais à ses côtés ne vous inquiétez pas. _»

L'alchimiste avait parut soulagé. Mustang avait ensuite raccompagné son maître dans sa chambre à coucher. Et une décennie plus tard, cette promesse était sur le point de se rompre. Et tout ça à cause de quoi ? D'un malentendu certainement. Enfin quoi, il n'était pas censé être sans reproches ni transparent non plus. Il avait le droit d'avoir des secrets.

« N'empêche, ça risque d'être encore plus compliqué que ça ne l'est. Je me demande bien pourquoi d'ailleurs. Qu'a-t-elle à me reprocher au juste ? D'avoir mon jardin secret comme tout le monde ? Tsssk. » fit Roy à haute voix.

Il s'était redressé sur son oreiller. Quelle cacaterie tout ça, il commençait à en avoir assez.

Chez elle, Riza s'était décidée à faire un peu de rangement pour se changer les idées. Alors comme ça môssieur la comptait pour quantité moindre. Il avait juste voulu rassurer son père. Comme si elle n'était qu'une enfant. Il ne voyait rien d'autre. Évidemment. Quand on savait quel style de vie il avait, pensait-elle en jetant un vieux vêtement.

« _Oh et puis pourquoi ça m'embête autant ? Il n'a qu'à voir toutes les filles qu'il veut je m'en contrefiche. Il verra bien ce qu'elles lui diront sur la confiance. _»

La jeune femme passa à sa salle de bain. En se mettant face à son miroir, une pensée lui vint à l'esprit.

« _T'exagères pas un peu ?_ » avait l'air de lui dire son reflet.

« Non j'exagère pas ! Il m'a caché sa vraie nature, ses véritables motifs certainement. » dit-elle à haute voix.

« _Et alors ? Tout le monde a ses petits secrets. Il avait sûrement ses raisons pour ne rien te dire. Ça ne l'empêchait pas d'être correct par la suite. _»

Moui. C'était possible concéda-t-elle. En dehors de ce … euh … détail faute d'un meilleur terme, il n'y avait jamais eu le moindre problème entre eux. Il lui confiait tout le reste. Elle soupira. Le fait est qu'elle était perdue. S'il n'y avait pas eu cette affaire de chimère, elle n'en aurait probablement jamais rien su.

« _Il m'a sauvé la vie ce jour-là. La chimère a été vaincue grâce au colonel. _» se rappela Riza.

Sans lui elle ne serait plus de ce monde à l'heure qu'il est. Tous deux s'étaient toujours protégés mutuellement. Elle se souvenait lors de leur adolescence de leur première rencontre, juste après que son père lui aie annoncé recevoir un étudiant. Ils avaient quinze ans à cette époque, et la jeune femme n'aurait jamais imaginé que le garçon le plus populaire de son école vienne chez elle. Elle en revanche, était du genre réservé, ne parlant à personne. Riza subissait souvent les moqueries des autres. Et puis un jour …

« _Allez viens avec nous, tu vas bien t'amuser tu verras ! _»

« _Lâche-moi tu me fais mal ! _»

«_ On va voir si elle aussi sainte-nitouche qu'on le prétends ! _»

Des garçons de son école dont elle avait oublié le visage l'encerclaient, cherchant à l'entraîner avec eux.

« _Mais laissez-moi tranquille !_ »

« _Fais donc pas ta mijaurée et ramène-toi ! »_

«_ Non ! _»

« _Elle t'as dit de la lâcher, t'es sourd en plus d'être stupide ? _» intervint une voix.

«_ Qu'est-ce que tu veux Mustang ? _»

« _Et en plus il est long à la comprenette. Tu la laisses tranquille ou faut-il que je t'en colle une ? _» répliqua Roy.

« _Ah ouais ? T'es tout seul je te rappelle, alors si tu veux pas qu'on abîme ta face d'ange tu débarrasses le plancher. _»

« _Ça c'est une bonne idée. Je vais débarrasser un peu. _»

Sur ce, il avait foncé dans le tas. Riza n'avait jamais vu personne se battre ainsi. Il évitait les coups avec souplesse, par contre les siens étaient terriblement précis. C'était comme si le jeune homme avait des yeux derrière la tête. Finalement vaincus, la bande s'enfuit clopin-clopant. Roy s'approcha de Riza.

« _Est-ce que ça va ils ne t'ont pas fait de mal ?_ » demanda-t-il inquiet.

Riza avait secoué la tête. En cet instant, la première chose qui lui était venue à l'esprit était qu'en effet, il était vraiment beau. Ses traits exotiques lui conférait un charme unique, une aura de mystère qui fascinait la gent féminine. Jusque là, Riza s'était contenté de connaître son existence, sans plus. Quelle chance avait-elle de toute manière ? Elle la petite fille effacée, sans vraiment de formes pour plaire, contrairement à ses camarades qui étaient plus féminines qu'elle.

« _Tu rentrais chez toi, tu veux que je te raccompagne ? _» demanda Roy, la tirant de ses pensées.

« _Oui … je veux bien merci._ »

Riza se décolla enfin du mur contre lequel elle s'était réfugiée.

«_ Au fait, je m'appelle Roy. Roy Mustang._ »

« _Riza Hawkeye_. »

« _Ah tu es la fille de l'alchimiste Hawkeye ? Enchanté de te connaître Riza !_ » s'était-il exclamé avec une mine enthousiaste.

Cela lui avait arraché un sourire. Depuis ce jour, Roy n'avait jamais manqué une occasion de la saluer. Ce qui lui avait valu la jalousie de ses condisciples. Heureusement, il prenait sa défense et rapidement elle était devenue sa petite protégée. Riza de son côté, s'extériorisait avec lui, trouvant une oreille attentive ainsi qu'un peu d'affection. Ils n'avaient été séparés que lors de la guerre d'Ishbal. Après, ils avaient scellés leur accord pour leur futur, accord qui était remis en cause aujourd'hui.

« _Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'espérais qu'il resterait toujours à mes côtés. Et maintenant que je sais qu'il en a fait la promesse, ça ne me convient plus ?_ » se demanda-t-elle.

Le résultat n'était-il pas le même ? Bon, c'était décidé, le lieutenant éclaircirait cette affaire. Elle devait lui parler, pour qu'ils mettent les choses au clair. Qu'elle sache où elle en était, si ça en valait encore la peine. La réponse ne lui plairait peut-être pas ceci dit.

* * *

Le jour suivant, elle retrouva donc son supérieur. Riza le salua de manière formelle. C'était bien beau de vouloir démêler leur affaire, encore fallait-il trouver le bon moment. Si la journée était aussi calme que les précédentes peut-être … oui, Hawkeye attendrait le soir. Ils seraient plus tranquilles. Les autres n'avaient pas besoin de savoir. Sa résolution prise, le lieutenant saisit un premier rapport. La sonnerie du téléphone interrompit son travail. Elle leva les yeux vers le colonel.

« Très bien nous arrivons. » dit-il.

« C'est quoi cette fois ? » demanda Havoc.

« Encore un truc bizarre. On nous signale qu'un bonhomme fait du grabuge dans un bar. Le gars qui a appelé m'a dit qu'il ressemblait à un animal. A croire que c'est la mode. »

Mode ou pas, les militaires durent aller jeter un œil. Mais quand ils arrivèrent, le bar était dévasté. Les clients gisaient assommés, nombreux étaient ceux présentant des blessures et des hématomes. Le verre jonchait le sol, mélangé à des flaques d'alcool. Un type rampa vers les militaires.

« Il est parti … par la droite ... »

« Merci. Havoc, Breda, Fuery et Falman, aidez tous ces gens. Hawkeye et moi on s'occupe du fuyard. » ordonna Mustang.

Il partit aussitôt dans la direction indiquée en compagnie de son lieutenant. Du reste, ils ne furent pas long à localiser leur nouvelle cible.

« Halte ! » s'écria Mustang en le voyant.

Mais lorsque sa cible se retourna, le cœur de Roy rata plusieurs battements. L'homme était vêtu d'étoffes étrangères : un kimono vert manches courtes long jusqu'aux chevilles, fendu sur les côtés. Un pantalon blanc se distinguait. L'individu arborait des souliers noirs. Toutefois, ce qui frappait le plus était un visage de singe, ainsi que la longue queue relevée. Il tenait un long bâton dans une main.

« Hmm ? Mais ce serait pas Xin Cheng ? T'as pas honte d'être encore en vie ? »

Riza coula un regard à son supérieur. Il connaissait cet … homme ? Roy ne répondit pas.

« Je pensais pourtant qu'avec la honte de ce qui t'étais arrivé tu te serais fait seppuku. Mais ça m'arrange : j'aurais de l'avancement si je rapporte ta tête. » reprit la créature en prenant une position d'attaque.

« Les mains en l'air ! Vous êtes en état d'arrestation. » fit Hawkeye en le mettant en joue.

« Toi l'humaine te mêleq pas de ça. »

L'homme balaya l'espace devant lui avec son bâton. Une puissante bourrasque repoussa violemment le lieutenant en arrière. Sauf que Mustang la retint par le poignet avec force. Lui n'avait pas bougé d'un millimètre malgré la force du vent.

« Héhéhé. Tu aurais dû la laisser passer Xin Cheng. A moins que tu ne veuilles qu'elle soit prise entre nous. »

« Colonel qui est-ce ? » demanda Riza.

« Il s'apelle Hio Lang. Lieutenant mettez-vous à l'abri. J'insiste. » répondit Mustang en la poussant sur le côté, dans une petite rue.

« Mais ... »

« Ça ira très bien. » coupa Roy.

Le colonel fit ensuite face à l'homme.


	5. Le vrai Roy

**L'heure de la vérité a sonné. Riza va enfin découvrir ce que cache son supérieur. Si elle avait pu s'attendre à ça ... mais au moins maintenant, c'est clair. Par contre, pour ce qui est de la signification du nom de Roy, c'est purement inventé de ma part.  
**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture !  
**

* * *

Roy et son adversaire se dévisagèrent un long moment, parfaitement immobiles.

« Avant toute chose, dis-moi ce que tu fais ici, Hio. »

« J'me balade. » répondit le concerné.

Mais le colonel ne fut pas dupe. L'homme-singe fut le premier à passer à l'attaque. Il créa une rafale de vent que le colonel évita en bondissant sur un mur. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Riza. L'officier claqua ensuite des doigts, répondant au vent par le feu. L'autre évita en exécutant un salto qui le fit passer par-dessus l'attaque. Il répliqua en posant une main sur le sol. Des éclairs apparurent une seconde avant que des pics acérés ne s'élancent vers Mustang. Le militaire descendit de son mur pour slalomer entre les pieux à vitesse grand V. Une fois face à face, ils passèrent au corps à corps. Hawkeye constata que son supérieur s'y connaissait sacrément bien. Ce qui la conforta dans l'idée qu'il cachait un peu beaucoup de choses. Elle le vit se prendre un coup de bâton qui l'envoya s'écraser contre un mur.

« Colonel ! » s'exclama-t-elle.

« Ben alors c'est tout ? Je croyais pourtant qu'un guerrier dragon valait mieux que ça ! » se moqua Hio Lang.

Un guerrier dragon ? C'était quoi ça ? Inquiète, Riza vit le colonel se décoller du mur, n'ayant pas l'air plus affecté que ça. Il paraissait juste en colère. Elle vit juste : Mustang se mit à faire pleuvoir un torrent de feu sur son adversaire, qui eut du mal à se protéger. Sa queue prit même feu, ce qui permit à Roy de le flamber intégralement une première fois. Le singe ne tarda pas à répliquer vertement : des rafales de pierres manquèrent de réduire l'officier en bouillie.

« _Je n'y arriverais pas, pas comme ça ! _» songea Roy.

Il fit plaquer au sol par son adversaire, le bâton sur la gorge.

« Cette fois tu va mourir pour de bon. » lança Hio.

Riza sut alors qu'elle devait agir. Ses mains filèrent dans son dos. Hélas elle ne fut pas assez rapide. Quelqu'un la devança : le singe fut empoigné et violemment projeté sur l'angle de mur à côté du lieutenant.

« Bon sang Xin Cheng qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ? » s'exclama une jeune femme.

« Meroko ? » s'étonna Roy.

Ladite Meroko avait elle aussi un aspect des plus étranges. Elle arborait une paire d'ailes dans le même genre que celle de Mustang, ce qui laissait à penser qu'elle était de son espèce. Les siennes étaient cependant bleu foncées. Elle possédait également une queue de reptile assortie, dotée qu'un losange pointu violet. Aussi brune que le soldat, elle portait une longue robe en soie turquoise ouverte sur les cuisses. Elle aida Roy à se relever. Hio, se voyant soudain en mauvaise posture tenta le tout pour le tout pour s'enfuir. En d'autres termes, il voulut prendre Riza en otage. Sauf que …

« AAAAH ! Mon œil » cria-t-il.

Hio venait de bouler au sol. Quand il se releva, une traînée de sang partant de l'œil gauche maculait son visage, qu'il cachait avec une main. Riza tourna la tête vers son supérieur. Ses ailes vermeil étaient de nouveau visibles. Une queue reptilienne se balançait devant la jeune femme, indiquant bien au singe qu'il valait mieux éviter de la toucher. Sa tenue aussi était différente. La veste et la chemise de son uniforme avaient été remplacée par un haut rouge aux bords dorés, sans manches également et parsemés de lettres d'or. Le pantalon était noir tout comme les chaussures. Roy ouvrit soudain la bouche, et une énorme gerbe de feu en jaillit droit sur Hio.

« Fiche le camp ! » ordonna Mustang.

Hio Lang ne se fit pas prier et décampa. Roy le regarda partir. Il secoua ensuite une main pleine de sang. Une main griffue.

« Merci du coup de main. » dit-il à Meroko.

« Je t'en prie voyons. » répondit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

« Je le savais. » fit Riza.

Roy leva la tête au ciel.

« Sans blague ? Vous avez remarqué j'étais pas humain ? Et alors c'est bon vous êtes contente ? » s'exclama-t-il acerbe.

Tiens il avait des crocs aussi ? Bon, pourquoi pas. Riza soupira.

« S'il vous plaît, je n'ai pas envie d'une nouvelle joute verbale. » tempéra Riza.

« Vous voulez quoi dans ce cas ? »

« Simplement la vérité. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. »

Roy eut l'air de se calmer. Il jeta un regard à Meroko.

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais si cette personne est importante pour toi alors tu dois tout lui dire. Puis y'a des choses que j'aimerais bien savoir moi aussi. »

« Très bien. Je vais appeler Li Huo, tant qu'à faire. » décida-t-il.

Avant toute chose, Mustang reprit une apparence normale. Meroko fit elle aussi disparaître ses appendices, revêtant une tenue banale. Elle attendit à côté du bar que le militaire aie terminé ses affaires. Dans la soirée, Roy attendit Riza hors de la caserne en compagnie de Meroko. L'officier les conduisit ensuite vers un immeuble, appartement 23. Li Huo leur ouvrit.

* * *

« Oh Meroko ! Ça pour une surprise ! » s'exclama-t-il en découvrant la brunette.

« Li ? Contrairement à Xin tu as changé ! »

« Oui c'est normal, entrez donc. Lieutenant Hawkeye, bonsoir. »

« Qui vous a dit mon nom ? » releva Riza.

« Je vais tout vous expliquer, mais avant installons-nous confortablement. »

Il les fit passer au salon. Chacun prit place sur des fauteuils. Li leur proposa des boissons, qu'il amena ensuite sur un plateau.

« Bien ! J'imagine que notre cher Xin s'est décidé à cracher le morceau. Par où commencer ? » dit-il en servant à Riza sa limonade.

« Xin ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est mon vrai nom. Xin Cheng, qui signifie cœur de rubis. » répondit Mustang.

« Oh. D'où venez-vous dans ce cas ? » continua Riza.

« De Xing. » fit Li en tendant un thé à Meroko.

« Je vois. Monsieur Huo, puis-je savoir comment vous me connaissez ? » continua la blonde.

« On va donc commencer par là. Je vais vous montrer ma vraie tête, vous allez comprendre tout de suite. »

Une aura verte enveloppa un instant l'homme, modifiant ses traits. Riza crut qu'elle allait échapper son verre. Ces yeux émeraudes, devant lesquelles retombaient une mèche noire, ce visage jovial …

« Général Hughes ! » souffla-t-elle.

« C'est mon nom d'emprunt. Li Huo est le véritable, mais comme je suis censé être mort j'emploie celui-ci pour être discret. » expliqua Maes.

« Vous n'êtes donc pas mort. » reprit-elle.

« Non, faut un peu plus qu'une balle pour nous tuer. » commenta Mustang.

« Ce qui nous amène à notre nature. Xin puisque tu as décidé de tout expliquer c'est toi qui t'y colles. » intervint Meroko.

« Si tu veux. Lieutenant comme vous avez remarqué nous possédons quelques attributs animaux. En fait nous sommes tous trois des guerriers dragon. A Xing notre terre natale, il existe des créatures qu'on appelle esprits. Elles sont au nombre de douze, gouvernées par l'empereur de jade. Il y a le dragon, le buffle, le tigre, le coq, le chat, le cochon, le singe, le cheval, le serpent, la chèvre, le rat et le chien. Ce sont là les Originels, appelés Signes par les humains car ils s'en servent dans leur astrologie. » commença Roy en se tournant vers sa subordonnées.

Le dragon et le tigre, les plus puissants étaient constamment en combat. Après avoir aidé l'empereur de jade à établir la terre de Xing, le dragon obtint la faveur d'avoir une famille. Ainsi, quatre princes et princesses virent le jour : le dragon rouge Cheng, représentant le feu, le dragon bleu Mizumi pour l'eau, un dragon vert nommé Yan Zhou pour la terre, et enfin un blanc appelé Kazuré incarnant l'air.

Ces princes et princesses fondirent ensuite leur propre clan, dont les rejetons devinrent des guerriers. Car le tigre, jaloux de la faveur du dragon lui avait déclaré la guerre. Pendant des siècles ils s'affrontèrent, les guerriers tigre contre les guerriers dragon. Personne ne semblait avoir l'avantage.

Un jour enfin, le Tigre Originel décida de rassembler plus de force pour vaincre son ennemi. C'est ainsi que l'harmonie des Douze fut rompue. Chacun se rangea sous la bannière d'un des deux signes. Les batailles reprirent, sans plus de succès. Elles changèrent juste de terrain. A présent on voyait des guerriers d'un clan combattre aux côtés des hommes. Cela dura encore pendant des millénaires. Jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, un guerrier tigre ne concocte un plan pour apporter la victoire à son maître.

* * *

« Il a dérobé un précieux artefact en m'accusant moi et Roy d'être responsables du vol. La raison étant que nous leur avions infligé plusieurs échecs. » révéla Maes.

« Qu'a-t-il volé ? » interrogea Riza.

« Le Diadème d'Equilibre de l'impératrice d'émeraude. Il assure la stabilité et la sécurité du royaume où l'on vit. Sans ça, tout le monde peut s'y aventurer, notamment les humains. » expliqua Meroko.

« Ils pourraient y voler des trésors, des forces magiques et des secrets interdits. » ajouta Roy.

« Je comprends mieux maintenant. Donc en fait vous avez été exilés ici ? » fit Riza.

« Eh bien … lorsqu'on nous a accusés de ce vol nous nous sommes … enfuis. » rectifia Maes.

« C'est moi qui les ai prévenus de ce qui les attendaient. Ils ont fui parce qu'autrement, la sentence était la mort. » précisa Meroko.

« Quelles preuves avaient-ils pour les accuser ? » poursuivit Riza.

« D'après ce que je sais, deux de leurs poignards auraient été retrouvés sur place. » fit la brunette.

« Poignards qu'on nous avait justement volés peu avant. Nous avons cru les avoir bêtement égarés sur le coup. Si on avait su ... » ajouta Roy amer.

« Vous connaissez le nom du coupable ? » demanda encore la blonde.

« Oui, un guerrier tigre du nom de Noh-kong. Mais pour prouver notre innocence il nous faudrait le diadème ainsi que ce type. » répondit Maes.

« D'ailleurs, c'est ce qui m'amène ici. » annonça Meroko.

Elle reposa son verre. Roy et Maes étaient curieux de connaître la présence de leur cousine dans ce pays.

« Cela fait un bout de temps que je vous cherche. J'ai reçu une information capitale, comme quoi le diadème aurait été perdu. »

Les deux guerriers ouvrirent des yeux ronds. Comment une telle chose était-elle possible ? Meroko leur donna la réponse. Après la fuite des deux guerriers, l'empereur et sa femme unirent leurs forces pour créer une barrière de remplacement. Mais elle ne durerait pas autant que la précédente, et était plus fragile. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que le clan du Tigre Originel ne passe à l'attaque et renverse l'empereur. L'armée du Dragon se tenait prête à le défendre.

« Attends attends, si le diadème est perdu l'empereur a toutes ses chances de vaincre le Tigre non ? » demanda Roy.

« J'en doute. La création d'une nouvelle barrière a grandement affaibli le couple royal. Le scénario le plus probable selon moi serait qu'une partie de l'armée du Tigre occupe la nôtre pendant qu'un groupe ira éliminer l'empereur et son épouse. » objecta Meroko.

« Oui tu n'as pas tort. Mais au fait, comment as-tu une chose si importante, Meroko ? » questionna Maes.

« J'ignore si vous allez me croire. Figurez-vous qu'il y avait un traître dans leurs rangs. Un guerrier tigre du nom de Kienjao. Il aurait volé le diadème à son maître avec l'intention de le rendre à l'empereur. Il s'est fait surprendre. J'étais en mission d'espionnage à ce moment. Kienjao a demandé mon aide pour rejoindre l'empereur. »

Malheureusement, Meroko n'avait pas pu empêcher l'ennemi de poursuivre le fugitif. En demandant à quel moment cet événement avait eu lieu, Roy et Maes firent tout de suite le rapprochement avec le guerrier tigre découvert dans un terrain vague. Sa mort avait dû être causée par ses poursuivants. Il avait certainement caché le diadème avant de venir à Amestris. Meroko pour sa part, avait échappé de justesse à ses poursuivants.

« Le problème demeure : on ignore où il a caché le Diadème d'Equilibre. Je parie que le Tigre Originel s'est allié à des élixirologues humains pour accroître sa puissance. » fit Mustang.

« Ça … il va nous falloir réfléchir à un plan. Mais à tête reposée. » ajouta Hughes.

« Entendu. Hawkeye je vous ramène chez vous. » conclut Mustang.

La blonde acquiesça. Maes offrit le gîte à Meroko. Le colonel et sa subordonnée se rendirent sur le toit de l'immeuble. Roy souleva Riza dans ses bras, sortit ses ailes et décolla. Durant le trajet, Riza rumina les révélations du soir. Il y avait encore quelques zones d'ombre, elle espérait que le colonel voudrait bien les éclaircir. Hawkeye savait que la vérité serait étrange. Un guerrier dragon en provenance de Xing … eh bien. Le logis du lieutenant fut en vue, et le colonel amorça une descente. Il repéra une petite rue déserte dans laquelle il se posa. Une fois à terre, la jeune femme le regarda d'un air indécis.

* * *

« Quelque chose vous tracasse ? » interrogea Mustang en rentrant ses ailes.

« Eh bien … j'ai eu une bonne partie de votre histoire, mais il y a encore des choses qui m'intriguent. »

« Hmmm. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, si vous voulez je peux y répondre. »

« Avec plaisir. » sourit-elle.

Elle le précéda dans son immeuble. En montant les escaliers, elle songea que c'était la première fois que son colonel allait mettre les pieds chez elle. Arf, pourvu que ça ne soit pas trop sale ni trop en désordre. Black Hayate vint accueillir les nouveaux arrivants. Roy se pencha pour caresser l'animal.

Riza regarda rapidement autour d'elle : bon, le coin était correct. Mine de rien, elle se sentait un peu nerveuse de l'avoir sous son toit. Elle le pria ensuite de venir s'assoir dans son petit salon.

« Donc, qu'aimeriez-vous savoir ? » commença Roy en se laissant choir sur le divan.

« Pour commencer, vous êtes une incarnation du feu si j'ai bien compris. Ce qui voudrait dire que vous n'avez pas besoin d'alchimie, non ? »

« Bien vu. En effet, je peux me servir de mon élément sans artefact. Mes gants … sont tout à faits ordinaires en fait. »

« Mais alors … pourquoi l'avoir étudiée ? » s'étonna Riza.

« Aaaah … ça c'est à cause de votre père. Voyez-vous il a découvert l'existence des Signes de Xing. Et un soir, il a tout simplement décidé d'en invoquer un. Celui qui a répondu était le plus proche, en l'occurrence moi. » répondit Mustang.

« Il savait donc ce que vous étiez. » dit-elle à voix basse.

« Tout à fait. Il voulait savoir quelle était la puissance alchimique ultime. Je lui ai répondu que c'était celle qui venait du cœur. Toutefois, il a pensé que parmi tous les éléments, le feu était le plus fort. Il m'a supplié de lui enseigner les secrets des flammes. » révéla Roy.

« Donc en réalité, c'est vous qui lui avait appris l'alchimie du feu. » comprit Riza.

« Quand je suis arrivé ici, j'avais déjà l'âge que vous me voyez. Nous autres guerriers et enfants de Signes vieillissons beaucoup moins vite qu'un humain. Je me suis juste rajeuni, vous avez vu comment Hughes a changé de tête. Bref, je traversais une mauvaise passe. Maes et moi avions tout perdu : notre maison, nos amis, notre famille, notre terre. Nous relever n'a pas été simple. Notre honneur avait été bafoué, et une coutume dans ce cas-là est le suicide, supposé atténuer cette infamie. »

Riza ouvrit la bouche. Il aurait pu se tuer … elle baissa les yeux, un peu honteuse de sa réaction. La blonde réalisait par quoi il avait dû passer.

« Sauf que … je n'arrivais pas à croire que c'était la fin pour nous. Nous avions été accusé à tort, on ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça. J'ai d'ailleurs pensé que se suicider était la solution de facilité. De la lâcheté même. L'honneur ça se regagne, nous n'allions pas donner ce point à l'ennemi. Par chance j'ai pu convaincre Maes de continuer à vivre. Une nouvelle vie allait s'offrir à nous. J'ai voulu étudier l'alchimie de ce pays, assez différente de l'élixirologie que je pratiquais. » raconta Roy.

C'est ainsi qu'il avait trouvé une personne pour lui enseigner ce qu'il avait besoin de savoir. Il en avait profité pour apprendre d'autres choses en se scolarisant. Étant un guerrier, c'était tout naturellement que le brun s'était tourné vers l'armée.

« Voilà pourquoi je ne vous ai rien dit. Mon apparence me rappelle ce que j'ai perdu. Ça peut ressembler à une fuite, je vous l'accorde. Enfin, nous sommes parvenus à nous adapter. »

Riza resta silencieuse un moment. D'un côté elle avait vu juste : il pouvait très bien se défendre tout seul.

« Pourquoi avoir voulu de moi comme garde du corps ? Seulement pour respecter la promesse faite à mon père ? » interrogea-t-elle.

« Riza, ce que vous ne savez pas c'est que c'est moi qui ai demandé à m'occuper de vous. J'ai senti que votre père était mourant. Il a simplement rajouté que je devais rester auprès de vous quoi qu'il arrive. Clause inutile, c'était déjà dans mes intentions. »

Hawkeye sentit ses joues changer de couleur. Alors finalement, c'était bien pour elle que Roy était encore là, qu'il la gardait avec lui. Toute la rancœur qu'elle avait éprouvé s'envola immédiatement. Il venait de lui dire qu'elle comptait pour lui. Beaucoup peut-être …

« J'y pense : Gracia sait-elle que son mari est en vie ? »

« Oui bien sûr. Seule leur fille l'ignore, elle est encore un peu trop jeune pour garder un tel secret. Dans notre pays on pratique la divination. Les dragons de la terre, comme Hughes donc, sont particulièrement doués. Il a vu venir la guerre d'Ishbal, comme il a vu venir qu'on allait le tuer. Il y a des choses qui se trament dans l'armée, Maes a simplement joué le jeu de son agresseur. Dans l'ombre on a les coudées franches. Nous connaissons leur visage, mais pas encore leur but. Toutefois c'est différent à présent. »

Ah oui, maintenant que des gens de son pays venaient à lui, il devait certainement changer de priorité.

« Et … votre objectif dans l'armée ? » demanda encore Riza.

« Réel jusqu'à maintenant. Avec mon âge j'ai déjà vu beaucoup de batailles. Mais une boucherie comme ça, qui n'était que de la simple extermination, jamais. Cette armée n'a aucun honneur. »

« Votre âge ? » releva Hawkeye.

Elle le vit sourire avec malice. Cette donnée-là était-elle fausse elle aussi ?

« J'ai l'air d'avoir vingt-neuf ans, en réalité j'en ai mille tout rond. »

Ah ouais quand même ! Riza ouvrit grand la bouche, ce qui fit rire son supérieur. Eh ben ! Elle en avait appris des choses en une journée.

« Autre chose ? » questionna Mustang, la tête appuyée sur une main.

« Oui. Cela fait des années que vous êtes là. Comment se fait-il que l'ennemi aie attendu aussi longtemps pour attaquer ? »

« Parce que chez les humains le temps est différent. Il passe plus vite. Dans mon royaume ça doit faire à peine un an. J'ai pris l'habitude de raisonner en temps humain pour leur préciser des détails. » expliqua Roy.

« Bien. Je crois que j'ai à peu près tout. Je … je suis désolée de ma réaction. Voyez-vous, j'étais perdue, je me demandais à quoi tout ça pouvait bien servir. A quoi je pouvais bien servir. »

« Je ne vous en veux pas. Mine de rien vous m'avez été très utile, ne serait-ce que pour garder la tête hors de l'eau. »

« Mais en fait … vous ne craignez pas les balles ? » se rappela-t-elle.

« Non, pas plus que les armes blanches sauf si elles ont été trempée dans une certaine substance. »

« C'était bien la peine de me dire que je vous pouvais vous tirer dans le dos ! »

« Si je vous ai dit ça, c'est pour que vous restiez en arrière afin que ça soit moi qui prenne les coups. Tout simplement. »

Ce coup-ci ce fut le cœur de Riza qui s'emballa. Elle s'était toujours interdit le moindre sentiment envers lui. Jusque-là, elle y avait bien réussi. Or voici qu'il arrivait tout de même à l'atteindre, et avec une facilité déconcertante.

« Là il commence à se faire tard. Je vais vous laisser lieutenant. » fit Mustang en jetant un œil à la pendule du salon.

« _J'aurais bien aimé l'entendre m'appeler par mon prénom encore une fois. _» ne put-elle s'empêcher de penser.

Elle le raccompagna jusqu'à sa porte et lui souhaita une bonne nuit. Après quoi, elle se rendit dans sa chambre pour passer la sienne.


	6. Avec de la chance, on trouve

**Souvent c'est quand on ne cherche pas les choses qu'on les trouve. Mais dans ce cas-là, ça relève du coup de chance. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

Allongée sur le ventre, Riza peinait à trouver le sommeil. Son cerveau remuait encore les paroles de son supérieur. Pas sur sa nature, mais plutôt le reste. Il avait expressément demandé à son père de veiller sur elle. Il avait voulu rester à ses côtés.

« _Mais qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Comment me voit-il ? Comme un membre de sa famille ? _» pensa-t-elle.

Pour sa part, elle avait longtemps considéré le jeune homme comme un grand frère, persuadée qu'elle n'avait aucune chance avec lui. La jeune Riza ressemblait plus à un garçon manqué qu'autre chose. Roy n'aurait pas pu s'intéresser à elle. Ce devait être encore le cas aujourd'hui. Pas la peine d'en faire une nuit blanche, n'est-ce pas ?

« … »

Riza roula et se mit sur le dos, son bras barrant son front. Bon dieu de bois, mais que lui arrivait-il ? Elle devait cesser de penser à tout ça. Non mais. Tant bien que mal, la blonde fit le vide dans son esprit. Le lendemain, elle constata que le colonel était déjà arrivé. Une tasse de café dans une main, il lisait, la tête appuyée sur une main. Ses yeux accrochèrent la silhouette de son lieutenant. Il lui sourit et lui montra une tasse reposant sur son bureau.

« Oh merci. »

« Je viens de le faire, il ne doit pas avoir eu le temps de refroidir. » annonça Mustang.

Riza lui offrit un sourire puis prit la tasse.

« Hm ! Ce thé est vraiment délicieux ! » remarqua-t-elle.

« Il est xinois, Meroko en a apporté avec elle. » précisa le brun.

Le reste de l'équipe arriva. Ignorant que leurs supérieurs s'étaient réconciliés, ils appréhendaient un peu la journée. Un soldat apporta le courrier. Riza alla donner le journal à son supérieur. Profitant de que sa main cachait sa bouche, Mustang fit sortir sa langue de reptile. Il goûta ainsi l'odeur d'Hawkeye.

« _Hmm délicieuse. _» pensa-t-il en attrapant le journal.

Il but une gorgée pendant que ses yeux se posèrent sur la première page. Soudain, il recracha tout son café, qui atterrit malencontreusement sur l'uniforme de Riza. Plus précisément sur sa manche.

« Colonel ! » s'exclama-t-elle outrée.

« Hein ? Oh merde je suis désolé lieutenant ! » s'exclama-t-il en se levant.

Il voulu réparer en partie les dégâts et attrapa un mouchoir.

« Non mais vous avez vu ce que vous avez fait ! » continua Riza en déboutonnant sa veste.

Elle l'enleva d'un coup, dévoilant ce que le colonel était loin de soupçonner. Sans parler du reste de l'équipe.

« Oh ouais. » répondit-il les yeux scotchés sur sa poitrine.

« Je peux savoir ce que vous regardez ? » demanda Riza.

« Moi ? Euh rien du tout. »

Hawkeye lui tourna le dos pour se rendre dans les vestiaires. Elle n'avait plus qu'à changer de veste. Au bureau, les hommes fixaient encore la porte.

« Sont bien ces t-shirts moulants. » lança Havoc.

« Ouais. Mais au fait pourquoi vous lui avez craché dessus colonel ? Ça ne s'est pas arrangé entre vous ? » questionna Breda.

« Pas fait exprès figurez-vous. Et si ça va mieux, même si ça vous regarde pas. Bien je vous laisse cinq minutes. » répondit Mustang.

Il empoigna le journal puis marcha d'un bon pas vers la sortie. Riza revint au même moment, manquant de le percuter. Roy remarqua qu'elle n'avait toujours pas de veste.

* * *

« Où allez-vous ? »

« Au journal du téléphone. » fit le brun les yeux un peu trop bas.

« Colonel, veuillez me regardez dans les yeux. » lança Riza entre ses dents.

Il croisa son regard, mal à l'aise. Eh bien, la jeune fille était devenue une belle femme. Hawkeye elle, attendait toujours qu'il s'explique.

« Euh je vais … dans le téléphone pour le journal. »

Riza plissa les yeux. Mesdames et messieurs, en exclusivité mondiale dans cette fic, un homme va tenter un numéro incroyable ! Devant vos yeux éblouis il entrera dans un téléphone ! Garanti sans trucages. Hawkeye soupira.

« Colonel veuillez immédiatement vous mettre au travail ! »

Roy coinça le journal sous son bras, mit les mains sur les épaules de sa subordonnée pour la faire pivoter et la pousser dans le couloir. Riza protesta. Elle sentait la chaleur de ses mains à travers le tissu noir de son haut, et cela la mettait mal à l'aise.

« Allez-vous enfin me dire ce qui vous prends ! » s'exclama-t-elle, attirant l'attention.

« Moins fort ! » fit Mustang entre ses dents.

Il attendit que le couloir se vide un peu. Ceci fait, il prit le journal qu'il mit devant les yeux de son lieutenant.

« Regardez, c'est le diadème ! »

« Vous voulez dire … celui dont vous m'avez parlé ? » demanda Riza en prenant le papier.

« Soi-même. Je dois absolument en parler à Li et Meroko. »

La une du Central Times annonçait la découverte d'un antique bijou retrouvé sous le sable de Xerxès. Selon les experts, il proviendrait de Xing. La photo était en noir et blanc, mais Riza devinait la beauté du diadème: il était orné de pierres précieuses. Le bijou serait montré dans une prochaine exposition.

« Kienjao l'aurait donc caché là-bas. » dit Riza.

« En effet. Du coup ça va nous faire gagner du temps. Nous allons devoir le récupérer avant cette exposition. » confia Roy.

« Très bien. Vous pouvez y aller. »

« Je peux y aller qu'elle dit. Des fois je me demande qui est le supérieur hiérarchique ici. » commenta Roy ironique.

« Je me le demande aussi. » fit Riza pince-sans-rire.

« Aha. »

Roy fila à l'extérieur, vers la cabine téléphonique la plus proche. Il composa le numéro de son ami.

« Salut Li, c'est moi. » lança Roy.

« Bonjour Xin. Quoi de neuf ? » répondit le brun

« Tu as lu le journal ? »

« Ah non pas encore, je ne suis plus aussi matinal que toi tu sais. »

« Ben jette un œil. Ça devrait te plaire. »

Roy entendit son ami demander à Meroko de lui apporter le journal. Il entendit ensuite un bruit de papier.

« Oh par les attributs du grand dragon ! » s'exclama Hughes.

« N'est-ce pas ? Pour une fois qu'on a un coup de bol pareil. » reprit Roy.

« Alors ça tu peux le dire ! J'en reviens pas qu'on le trouve si vite. » approuva Hughes.

Une exclamation xinoise confirma à Roy que Meroko venait également d'apprendre la nouvelle. La surprise passée, les guerriers dragons résolurent d'aller récupérer le diadème le soir même. Meroko souligna toutefois qu'ils ne seraient certainement pas seuls sur l'affaire. En effet le scoop parviendrait certainement à Hio Lang. De plus, rien ne disait qu'il était venu seul.

« J'entends bien Mero, mais on a pas vraiment le choix. » rappela Roy.

« Suis au courant, c'est pour rappeler de ne pas baisser notre garde. » fit la brunette.

« Y'a pas de raison. Bon, on se retrouve là-bas à 22h00. » conclut Mustang.

Une fois l'assentiment de ses semblables obtenus, le colonel raccrocha et retourna à son bureau. Il tâcha de faire l'impasse sur sa subordonnée. Pour ce faire, Roy résolut de ne pas lever le nez de ses dossiers, ou le moins possible. Ce qui convenait parfaitement au lieutenant : de cette manière il travaillait. Ils seraient à l'heure.

* * *

Toutefois à la pause, Hawkeye vint se planter devant le bureau du colonel. Qui leva les yeux, doucement, tentant de ne pas trop s'attarder au niveau du buste.

« Oui ? »

« J'aurais voulu savoir ce que vous avez décidé pour le diadème. » annonça Riza.

« Bien Li veut l'essayer, il pense l'offrir à sa mère. » répondit Mustang.

« S'il vous plaît. » reprit Riza en fermant brièvement les yeux.

« On va le récupérer, ça va de soi. »

« Quelle heure ? »

« Pourquoi cette question ? Ne me dites pas que vous comptez être de la partie ? » devina Roy en se redressant complètement.

« Si. J'aimerais vous venir en aide. »

« Riza, nous ne serons pas les seuls à vouloir le récupérer. Je vous ai déjà dit que je ne craignais pas les balles, il en va de même pour mes semblables, à savoir les autres enfants de Signes. Si l'un d'eux vous attaque vous ne pourrez pas vous défendre. Sans compter le bruit que cela va occasionner. »

Ah zut, Hawkeye avait complètement oublié la haute résistance de l'espèce de son supérieur. Vu sous cet angle, elle serait plus une gêne qu'autre chose. Pourtant … elle se refusait à le laisser seul face au danger. Même si le lieutenant savait à présent qu'il était mieux armé. Elle voulait le remercier d'avoir toujours été là pour elle. Il fallait qu'elle fasse quelque chose.

« Dans ce cas, puis-je vous suggérer une idée ? » reprit-elle.

« Laquelle ? » demanda Roy.

« Eh bien, si vous récupérez le Diadème d'Equilibre cela devrait vous innocenter. Cependant, ça ne prouvera pas la culpabilité du vrai voleur. » commença la jeune femme.

« Ce n'est pas faux. » admit Mustang.

Jusque là, il n'avait pas encore pris le temps de réfléchir au moyen de laver son honneur. Lorsque l'occasion s'était présentée de retrouver le diadème, il l'avait immédiatement saisie. Mais sa subordonnée avait raison, il en faudrait davantage.

« Et donc, vous avez un plan ? »

« J'avais pensé à remplacer le vrai diadème par un faux. Ensuite, laissez vos ennemis le prendre et le rendre à leur patron. En le portant le jour de l'attaque, il se dénoncera tout seul. »

« C'est une bonne idée. J'espère juste qu'on pourra la mettre en pratique. On va quand même la tenter. Allez trouver Li et Meroko et exposez-leur votre idée. Ils vous aideront à réunir ce qu'il faut pour transmuter un faux diadème. »

Riza afficha un salut formel, puis s'en alla une fois que Roy lui transmit l'adresse. Maes Hughes s'avéra surpris de la trouver à cette heure sur le pas de sa porte.

« Bonjour mon général, je viens de la part du colonel. Nous avons un changement de programme. » annonça-t-elle en le saluant.

« Détendez-vous Hawkeye, et oubliez le protocole. Appelez-moi Hughes, Maes ou Li comme ça vous chante. Allez entrez. » répondit le concerné.

La jeune femme afficha un sourire puis franchit le seuil. Meroko vint gaiement l'accueillir. Le trio s'installa ensuite au salon. Là, le lieutenant leur expliqua la raison de sa venue. Après son récit, les deux guerriers dragon considérèrent son offre.

« Oui, je crois qu'on devrait faire comme ça. » concéda Hughes.

« Mais ça ne va être simple. Le Diadème d'Equilibre est en argent, avec quatre pierres symbolisant les quatre éléments, la nature quoi. De plus, il dégage une certaine force et il est possible que son nouveau propriétaire veuille la tester avant de passer à l'attaque. » objecta Meroko.

« Le recréer ne sera le plus dur. Ce sera plutôt de lui insuffler de la force. Il faudra juste de quoi tromper le Tigre Originel. Nous sommes déjà trois éléments, on y mettre un peu de notre énergie. » répondit Hughes.

« Manquera l'air … nous n'avons pas le temps d'aller le chercher. Cependant, il existe de vieilles formules qui devraient nous aider. » réfléchit Meroko.

« Si tu les connais pourquoi pas. »

« Muuum … elles étaient utilisées par les magiciens du précédent millénaire et quelques Signes d'aujourd'hui. Je me rappelle de deux ou trois d'entre elles. »

« Dans ce cas, allons-y. Hawkeye, avez-vous des pièces de monnaie sur vous ? » questionna Maes.

« Oui. »

« Parfait, sortez-les toutes. Meroko, va me chercher des verres. Ensuite toi et Riza vous irez acheter quelques ingrédients. »

La Xinoise hocha la tête. Le lieutenant sortit son porte-monnaie et mit toutes les pièces qu'il contenait. Hughes rajouta également des siennes, éliminant celles qui étaient couleur or. Meroko pour sa part, ramena quatre verres de la cuisine, qu'elle disposa sur la table en face des pièces. Hughes attrapa le journal et le posa à côté, histoire d'avoir sous les yeux le modèle. Meroko rajouta tout de même quelques pièces de son pays. Après quoi, Hughes prit une feuille de papier près de son téléphone ainsi que son crayon à papier. Il y traça un cercle, sur lequel il disposa toutes les pièces d'argent. L'instant d'après, des éclairs apparurent. Le diadème se forma, identique à son original. Ne manquait que les pierres.

« Voilà, j'ai veillé à laisser un emplacement pour les pierres. A vous de jouer les filles, et ramenez Mustang pendant que vous y êtes. » annonça Maes en prenant délicatement le diadème.

« On est parties ! » répondit Meroko en se levant.

Les jeunes femmes quittèrent l'immeuble pour se rendre dans une mercerie. Elles y achetèrent des teintures pour vêtements, au couleur des quatre pierres : vert pour la terre, rouge pour le feu, bleu pour l'eau et blanc pour l'air. Hawkeye régla leur achat avec un billet. Ceci fait, ne manquait plus que le colonel. Le lieutenant annonça qu'elle s'en chargeait. Meroko pour sa part, retournait chez Hughes.

* * *

Du haut d'un toit, Hio Lang surveillait les environs. Ses yeux accrochèrent la chevelure blonde du lieutenant qui sortait d'une cabine téléphonique. Un sourire mauvais étira ses lèvres. Il quitta son poste d'observation, descendit agilement une gouttière et se posa sur le sol, derrière Hawkeye. Il rabattit la capuche de son manteau avant de lui emboîter le pas.

« Si c'est pas la petite blonde de ce vieux Xin Cheng. » lança-t-il.

L'intéressée s'immobilisa aussitôt. Pour que son interlocuteur utilise le vrai prénom du colonel, c'est que c'était quelqu'un de son espèce. Et elle n'en connaissait qu'un actuellement. Hio Lang, l'homme singe.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » interrogea-t-elle froidement.

« Toi. Tu fera un bon appât pour attirer le dragounet. » répondit Hio.

Riza serra les poings. Ses armes étaient derrière son dos, aurait-elle le temps de les attraper avant que l'ennemi attaque ? Elle devait essayer. Hawkeye fit donc volte-face. Tout en opérant sa rotation elle saisit ses pistolets. Mais Hio lui envoya un coup de bâton dans les mains, l'obligeant à les lâcher. La jeune femme se baissa pour éviter qu'il ne la frappe à la tête. Ne lui restait que la fuite. Elle connaissait l'art du combat des Xinois, via Edward et leur niveau était des plus corrects. Trop pour elle. Quelle chance avait-elle face à un guerrier surentraîné ? Si elle parvenait à rejoindre l'immeuble de Hughes, elle serait en sécurité. En espérant que Hio ne la rattrape pas avant. Riza courut donc aussi vite que lui permettaient ses jambes.

Malheureusement, le singe était plus rapide qu'elle. La jeune femme bifurqua dans une rue, pliée en deux pour esquiver un nouveau coup. Hio n'eut pas de mal à la rattraper. Il lui entrava les jambes avec son bâton. Riza chuta et boula sur trois mètres. Elle se décala sur le côté au moment où le guerrier voulu l'assommer. Tout à coup, Hawkeye vit surgir une tête brune qui mordit sauvagement le singe au cou. Hio poussa un hurlement et tenta de se dégager. Il découvrit Maes Hughes, sous sa forme de guerrier. Ses ailes étaient vert émeraude, de même que sa queue qui se terminait par un losange plus clair. Il portait une tunique manches longues en soie violette, accompagnée d'un pantalon noir.

« Maudit dragon venimeux ! » fit Hio qui se tenait le cou.

Ses jambes se mirent à trembler, et il chuta bientôt à genou. Maes en profita pour asséner un nouveau coup : se ruant vers l'adversaire, il pivota afin de lui administrer un coup de queue. Mais Hio bondit loin en arrière, et l'appendice s'abattit sur le sol avec un bruit sourd. Cependant, le guerrier singe n'était plus en état de combattre. Il s'affala sur le sol.

« Heureusement que je consulte souvent les feuilles de thé. Je venais de le faire en vous attendant, c'est comme ça que j'ai su que vous étiez en danger. » expliqua Hughes quand Riza approcha.

« Il va mourir ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Non. Mon venin n'est mortel que pour tout ce qui n'est pas un Signe. Là il aura simplement beaucoup de mal à bouger. C'est suffisant pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire. Oh oh. »

Hio venait de tracer un cercle sur le sol avec des poignards. Maes prit Riza dans ses bras et d'un coup d'ailes les projeta en arrière, au moment où une série de pics jaillissaient du sol. Hughes vit ensuite Hio se mettre à quatre pattes pour s'enfuir. Ses membres tremblaient. Tout à coup, une série d'éclairs pulvérisèrent les pics. Le brun aux yeux verts perçut un éclat rouge qui filait à toute vitesse à ras du sol.

« Ah là ! » commenta-t-il en reconnaissant son ami.

Roy saisit le guerrier, le plaqua contre un mur et le traîna contre sur plusieurs mètres, côté du visage contre la pierre. Ceci fait, il le balança avec une violence inouïe contre le mur d'en face, si bien que la pierre se fissura sur de nombreux centimètres. La forme du corps de Hio s'était imprimée sur la paroi. Mustang tendit ensuite une main d'où jaillit un tourbillon de flammes. Le guerrier singe hurla sous la douleur. Il riposta en envoyant une bourrasque qui éloigna son adversaire. Hio roula pour éteindre le feu, puis tenta de se relever. Il se fit brutalement percuté par Mustang. Le brun fit ensuite sortit un couteau de sa manche. La lame siffla et alla se planter droit dans le front du guerrier, pile entre les deux yeux.

« WAAAAAH ! » hurla le guerrier.

Son corps fut parcouru de convulsions, comme s'il était secoué par un choc électrique. La lame tomba. Hio gesticula un instant, le visage tordu par la douleur. A la faveur d'un dernier soubresaut durant lequel tout son corps se tendit, il retomba inerte. Roy ouvrit la bouche pour faire sortir une trombe de feu pour calciner le corps. Maes avait reposé Hawkeye quand son cousin était arrivé. Il approcha.

« Lame enduite de mercure j'imagine ? » demanda-t-il.

« Tout juste. J'en ai en permanence sur moi depuis que j'ai rencontré Hio. Dans des flacons solides. » répondit Roy.

« Pareil pour moi. J'ai juste pas eu le temps de l'utiliser. »

« Merci d'avoir protégé ma subordonnée. » reprit Roy avec un sourire.

« C'est rien va. Allez, on nettoie et on se tire. »

Maes se chargea d'enterrer le corps de leur adversaire. Mustang alla vérifier si Hawkeye n'était pas blessée. En dehors de ses poignets, elle allait plutôt bien.

« Hm, Meroko vous arrangera ça. Les dragons bleus sont de puissants guérisseurs. » annonça Roy en examinant les poignets qui enflaient.

Les deux guerriers reprirent une apparence normale afin de rejoindre le domicile de Hughes. Le lieutenant retrouva par bonheur ses armes qui avaient glissés dans le caniveau. Chez Maes, la brunette avait déjà transmuté les pierres pour le diadème, et achevait de les colorer. Les verres ainsi transformés ressemblaient très bien aux diamants censés être sur le bijou. Roy demanda à sa cousine de bien vouloir soigner Riza.

« Tendez-moi vos mains je vous prie. » fit Meroko.

Riza plaça ses mains sur les siennes. L'instant d'après, une lueur bleutée les enveloppaient. Hawkeye sentit la douleur disparaître. Elle constata à la fin du soin que ses poignets n'étaient plus enflés.

« Ça alors c'est incroyable ! C'est comme si je n'avais rien eu. » dit Riza en observant ses poignets.

Meroko sourit, avant d'aller rejoindre les garçons.

Chacun tendit une main au-dessus du diadème, de préférence là où se trouvait la pierre correspondant à leur élément. Fermant les yeux, ils se concentrèrent un instant. Une aura colorée enveloppa chacun des guerriers, pour se propager sur les fausses pierres. La lumière s'intensifia au fur et à mesure qu'ils injectaient de leur pouvoir. Riza observa le spectacle avec stupeur. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que le surnaturel existait, pourtant ce qui se passait sous ses yeux relevait bel et bien du paranormal. Quelques minutes plus tard, la lumière et autres effets spéciaux disparurent.

« Voilà. Ça devrait suffire à tromper notre monde. Meroko je te laisse t'occuper de l'air, quand tu voudras. » dit Maes.

« Maintenant, nous devons faire l'échange avant que d'autres viennent récupérer l'orignal. » répondit-elle.

La jeune femme plaça ses deux mains au-dessus du diadème, et commença une incantation en Xinois ancien. Un petit tourbillon lumineux apparut pour se planter dans la pierre blanche. Meroko récita deux autres formules qui eurent le même effet. Quand elle eut terminé, Roy prit le bijou.

« On sent bien sa force. Comme personne d'autre que l'impératrice n'a porté le diadème, le Tigre ne sentira pas la différence. » dit-il.

« Espérons. Donne, Mero et moi on va aller l'échanger. » annonça Hughes.

La rencontre s'achevait ici. Roy et Riza retournaient au Q.G. Leurs amis les tiendraient au courant de la bonne marche des choses. Maes et sa cousine partirent donc pour le musée qui abritait le Diadème d'Equilibre. Il était fermé en vue de peaufiner l'exposition qui aurait lieu le lendemain. Se posant sur le toit, Meroko jeta un œil par la verrière.


	7. Echange au musée

**Le piège se mets en place. Nos dragons vont ensuite devoir retourner de là où ils viennent. Seuls de préférence. Qu'ils croient ...**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

A l'intérieur du musée, le personnel s'affairait comme des fourmis. Passer inaperçu ne serait pas évident. Pour commencer, Maes et Meroko s'occupèrent de rentrer leurs appendices. Hughes prit soin de changer d'apparence, retrouvant celle qu'il avait quelques jours plus tôt. Il approcha ensuite de sa cousine. Se servant de son pouvoir, il créa un passage. Le toit du musée était parsemé de poutrelles. Meroko entra et se posa sur l'une d'elle. Hughes suivit. Ils marchèrent un moment, progressant le ventre à ras de la poutre et jetant des coups d'œil en bas.

« Où peut-il bien être d'après toi ? » interrogea Meroko à voix basse.

« D'après ce que j'ai lu dans le journal, ce sera la pièce maîtresse. A voir dans la galerie des arts anciens. »

Maes décida de passer devant. Il marcha sur la tranche de la poutre puis dépassa la brune. Les guerriers dragon franchirent la plus salle. Leur faculté reptilienne leur permit de rester collés au mur le temps de se mettre dans le bon sens. Hughes vérifia ensuite que la voie était libre, puis s'engagea dans un couloir. La bonne idée serait de trouver un plan du musée. Arrivés dans une salle, chacun alla se cacher derrière une vitrine ou autre. Ils parvinrent ainsi à rester invisibles aux yeux du personnel. Passant d'une cachette à l'autre, nos héros progressaient dans le musée. Une deuxième salle fut franchie. Soudain, Meroko interpella Hughes.

« Psst ! Viens voir. » chuchota-t-elle.

En un éclair, il fut près d'elle. Meroko lui montra un panneau juste au-dessus. Maes se redressa.

« C'est un plan du musée. Bien joué ma grande. Alors voyons un peu. » annonça-t-il.

Son index localisa d'abord l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, avant de tracer le chemin menant à la galerie des arts anciens. A gauche au fond du couloir, puis deuxième escaliers et enfin tout droit. Maes entendit quelqu'un arriver. Très vite il monta au plafonds et se colla à une arche. Un homme passa, apportant une caisse. Lorsqu'il fut loin, Hughes regarda sa cousine puis hocha la tête. L'un comme l'autre partit vers le fonds du couloir. Arrivé là, l'ancien militaire sortit une langue fine et fendue. Personne. Tous deux descendirent sur un côté de l'escalier. En route pour la galerie.

« Aaah flûte c'est blindé de monde. Comment on va faire ? » remarqua Maes.

Meroko observa l'endroit. Tout le monde semblait s'être donné rendez-vous ici. Il fallait une diversion suffisante pour que le personnel au complet évacue.

« Li, tu peux créer un tremblement de terre ? » demanda-t-elle.

En réponse, le guerrier dragon sourit. Il apposa une main sur le sol qui s'auréola de vert. Très vite les ondes sismiques se répandirent. Les gens s'arrêtèrent aussitôt de travailler. Ils s'interrogeaient sur la marche à suivre. Meroko fit signe à son cousin d'augmenter les secousses. Maes leva une main, plia les doigts puis la posa d'un coup sec. Cette fois, les objets vacillèrent, certains tombèrent. Le sol se fissura. Quelqu'un cria de s'enfuir. Les gens ne se le firent pas dire deux fois, et filèrent vers la sortie avec des cris. Maes et Meroko les laissèrent passer avant d'entrer dans la salle. Le dragon vert continua les secousses, pendant que sa cousine volait vers la vitrine qui contenait le Diadème d'Equilibre. Elle posa les mains sur le verre, qui se transforma en eau. Rapidement, la guerrière fit l'échange, enveloppant le vrai diadème dans un chiffon.

« On décolle ! » lança-t-elle à Hughes.

Il la rejoignit près d'une fenêtre qu'elle rendit liquide. Ils sautèrent sans hésiter, saisissant la gouttière et glissant après. Ce soir, ils iraient vérifier que le faux diadème serait volé. De retour chez Hughes, Meroko plaça le diadème récupéré bien à l'abri dans un placard.

* * *

Le soir, Mustang s'informa de la réussite de l'opération. Il retrouva ses cousins sur le toit.

« Vous ne vous quittez plus on dirait ! » sourit Hughes en voyant Riza accrochée au dos de Roy.

« Oui c'est un vrai pot de colle. » lança Mustang en la posant.

« Il faut bien que quelqu'un vous surveille, autrement vous êtes complètement perdu. » rétorqua Hawkeye.

« A vous entendre on dirait que je ne suis même pas fichu de faire trois pas tout seul. » fit Roy en se tournant à demi vers elle.

« C'est bien ça. Vous êtes bien rapide tout d'un coup. »

« Mais je vais te me la ! » s'exclama Roy en tendant les mains vers Riza.

« Bon, vous êtes venus pour une scène de ménage ou pour être au courant ? » lança Meroko amusée.

« Oui donc, vous l'avez ? » questionna Roy.

« Yep. Et il faut qu'on aille voir que l'ennemi prenne bien le faux. Ça nous permettra de savoir combien ils sont. » répondit Hughes.

« Alors c'est parti. » fit Roy.

Riza s'accrocha de nouveau à son dos. Les trois guerriers dragon prirent leur envol, Hughes à leur tête. Le trajet jusqu'au musée ne serait pas long.

« Que ferez-vous ensuite ? » demanda Riza.

« Rentrer au pays j'imagine. » répondit Mustang.

« Nous avons encore une bataille à mener. » ajouta Meroko, qui volait au même niveau qu'eux.

« Permettez-moi de vous accompagner. » reprit Hawkeye.

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. » fit Roy.

« Oui, je sais que vous n'avez pas besoin d'une protection, mais je serais certainement utile quelque part. » insista le lieutenant.

Roy soupira. Riza plissa les yeux. Le laisser partir si loin, si tout seul … bon il était avec ses cousins, seulement … la vérité c'est qu'elle avait besoin de s'assurer qu'il irait bien. C'était idiot, mais plus fort qu'elle.

« J'aimerais vraiment vous aider. »

« C'est très aimable, mais je n'ai nulle envie de vous impliquer dans une histoire qui ne vous concerne pas. »

Riza resserra sa prise sur son supérieur, ce qui ne manqua pas de l'interpeller. Toutefois il ne dit rien. Le musée fut en vue. Le groupe atterrit sur le toit. Meroko ouvrit un passage. Le guerriers se posèrent en silence sur les poutrelles. L'endroit était plongé dans le noir. Riza sentit Mustang avancer. L'obscurité ne semblait pas le gêner. Ils passèrent à la verticale, ce qui surprit un peu la militaire. Ils descendirent un mur. Au sol, Meroko goûta l'air.

« Rien de suspect. » annonça-t-elle.

Hawkeye remarqua soudain que ses yeux luisaient. Hughes présentait la même caractéristique, ainsi que le colonel. Voilà donc comment ils parvenaient à s'orienter. Meroko bougea. Mustang saisit la main de Riza afin de la guider. Elle ne put retenir un sursaut de surprise. La jeune femme tâcha d'ignorer l'émoi qui venait de la prendre. C'était la première fois qu'elle ressentait ça. Son cœur battait plus que de raison, et elle ressentait comme une brûlure sur la main en contact avec celle du colonel. Un peu comme lorsque le lieutenant volait avec lui. Le parfum de son supérieur l'envahissait totalement.

« Attention y'a un escalier. » signala Mustang, inconscient du trouble de la blonde.

Riza le sentit descendre. Elle ralentit un peu, réflexe dû au fait qu'elle n'y voyait pas. Roy cala naturellement son rythme sur le sien. Meroko et Hughes les attendirent en bas. Plus loin, le brun poussa sa subordonnée dans un coin, et lui demanda de se baisser.

« Je ne vois rien. » annonça Hughes, en face.

« Le diadème est toujours en place ? » interrogea Mustang.

« Ouais. »

Donc ils n'étaient pas encore venu. Cinq minutes s'écoulèrent. De temps en temps, un des guerriers vérifiait si une présence approchait.

« Là ! » annonça Mustang.

Hughes et Meroko tournèrent la tête. Leur vision thermique leur montra une présence chaude … et une froide.

« Merde ! » fit Roy entre ses dents.

Il empoigna Riza, donna un coup d'aile et se suspendit à la verticale au mur, tout près du plafonds, la jeune femme plaquée contre lui. Hawkeye fut heureuse qu'il fasse noir, parce qu'autrement le brun verrait la superbe teinte carmine qu'elle affichait. En dessous, deux ombres se profilèrent. Mustang n'osa pas tourner la tête, de peur que ses yeux ne trahissent leur présence.

« C'est bizarre. » entendit Riza.

« Quoi ? » fit une autre voix.

« Je sens des présences familières. »

Roy déglutit. Un Serpent. Parmi tous les alliés du Tigre, il avait fallut qu'il tombe sur un Serpent. Il possédait les mêmes techniques de détection que les guerriers dragon. Normal, entre reptiles. N'empêche, le colonel devait impérativement mettre sa subordonnée à l'abri. Si le Serpent insistait, il finirait par les repérer. Le militaire commença à avancer. Avec Riza accrochée à lui, c'était difficile. Mais Roy devait atteindre une fenêtre, et la faire sortir. Tant bien que mal, ils arrivèrent devant la fenêtre. Qui grinça légèrement. Mustang aida la jeune femme à passer. Il la retint d'une main de l'autre côté, pendant qu'il refermait le battant de la fenêtre. Meroko récupéra Riza le temps qu'il ferme.

« Pourquoi est-on sorti ? » demanda Hawkeye à voix basse.

« Il y avait un Serpent parmi eux. Il nous aurait repéré en moins de deux. Il a d'ailleurs senti notre présence, sans vraiment comprendre. » expliqua la jeune femme.

« Lui et son copain Cheval ne s'attendent pas du tout à trouver des guerriers dragon ici. » ajouta Hughes.

« C'est bon ils le prennent. » annonça Roy qui surveillait toujours les opérations.

Il regarda ses semblables filer hors du musée. Ils s'autorisa ensuite un soupir de soulagement.

« Allez on rentre. » décida-t-il.

Roy récupéra Riza des bras de Meroko. Les guerriers dragon prirent chacun le chemin de leur domicile.

* * *

« Colonel je … je suis désolée de vous avoir embarrassé. » fit Riza.

« Hein ? »

« Les serpents … ils détectent la chaleur n'est-ce pas ? »

« En effet. Tout comme les dragons. Notre flair est également très développé. Mais ne vous blâmez pas : il a surtout senti ma présence et celle de mes cousins. Nous avons bougé juste à temps pour qu'il ne puisse pas nous voir. » précisa Mustang.

« Je vois. »

Le lieutenant garda le silence un moment, réfléchissant. Pouvait-elle réellement accompagner son colonel à Xing ? De quels armes et atouts disposait-elle qui soient utiles ? Son adresse aux armes à feu n'en faisait pas partie. Peut-être … que cette fois Roy devrait se passer d'elle. Cette pensée lui déplut fortement. Elle se raidit rien qu'en imaginant le brun s'éloigner.

« Hawkeye ! Je peux savoir pourquoi vous m'étranglez ? » intervint Mustang.

« Oh pardon, s'exclama-t-elle confuse. Je réfléchissais. »

Roy donna un coup d'aile, lui aussi pensif. Il allait devoir se séparer de sa protégée pendant un moment. La reverrait-il seulement ? Si tout se passait bien, il s'installerait probablement à Xing. Enfin, il règlerait peut-être le problème des homonculus avant ça. Parlant d'eux, voilà un petit moment qu'il n'avait pas revu les frères Elric. Avait-il le droit de les laisser se débrouiller seuls ? Que de questions. Soudain, Riza lui serra à nouveau le cou.

« Wô c'est pas bientôt fini ? Je vais finir par vous larguer dans une poubelle si ça continue ! » s'exclama le colonel.

Riza grimaça, embarrassée. Ses pensées avaient une singulière tendance à se manifester ce soir, elle qui les cachait d'ordinaire si bien.

« _Je crois que … le fait de savoir que le colonel va partir m'angoisse. Je n'avais plus été séparée de lui depuis des années. _» se dit-elle.

Alors ... il lui faudrait agir. Hawkeye sentait bien qu'il ne la laisserait pas venir avec lui. Mustang amorça une descente, tirant la jeune femme de ses pensées. Il se posa dans un coin désert. Lorsque le brun lui fit face, Riza le fixa un moment.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » interrogea Roy.

« Euh non rien. Bonne chance pour ... votre voyage. » répondit-elle.

« Merci. »

Mais qu'avait-il à la fixer de la sorte ? Son regard la troublait. Riza eut soudain l'envie de s'y perdre. Ce qui n'était pas courant comme sensation.

« Quand partez-vous ? » continua-t-elle.

« Je vais entamer la démarche dès demain. »

Riza hocha la tête. Il était temps pour Mustang de regagner son logis. Il souhaita une bonne nuit à sa subordonnée, puis décolla. La blonde entra dans son appartement assez vite. Elle n'avait plus un instant à perdre. Aussi vite que possible, elle empila des affaires dans une valise. Bien qu'il soit une heure des plus tardives, la militaire composa un numéro de téléphone. La voix qui lui répondit était ensommeillée.

« M. Hang ? J'ai besoin de vos services. » lança Riza.

« A cette heure ? » fit l'homme.

« Plutôt pour demain. J'envisage de partir pour Xing. »

« En urgence donc. Bien, je vais voir ce que je peux faire. » répondit Hang.

« Je vous remercie. »

« Oui vous pouvez. Bonne nuit. »

Riza sourit et raccrocha, un peu plus sereine. Elle se décida ensuite à se coucher enfin.

* * *

Le lendemain, la blonde retrouva Hang avant son service. Il avait réussi à trouver et apprêter des chameaux. Riza le remercia, et annonça qu'elle filait donner un congé en urgence à la caserne. Le lieutenant prétexta une mission en solo. Roy n'étant pas là, elle dut avoir à une méthode qui ne la réjouissait guère : falsifier sa signature. Car il lui fallait son autorisation. Sortant un dossier où elle put trouver la marque de Mustang, Hawkeye s'appliqua à la reproduire, d'abord sur une feuille vierge. Elle était arrivée très en avance, et avait donc un peu de temps devant elle. Lorsqu'elle jugea sa prestation suffisante, Riza apposa la signature sur le document officiel.

Elle alla ensuite le mettre dans un casier à l'attention du général Hakuro. Puis elle se sauva sans plus attendre. D'un signe de tête, elle indiqua à Hang que l'heure du départ était arrivée. Ils devaient se rendre en train à l'endroit où les attendaient les chameaux. Dans son compartiment, Riza espéra arriver suffisamment loin avant que son supérieur ne la repère. Elle aurait droit à un savon en règle, mais qu'importe. Le lieutenant avait préféré emporter son chien, de peur qu'en ne le confiant à quelqu'un on ne comprenne sa manœuvre trop tôt.

Un temps plus tard, Mustang arriva au bureau. Ses subordonnés le saluèrent.

« Hawkeye n'est pas là ? » demanda-t-il.

« Nous ne l'avons pas encore vue colonel. » répondit Fuery.

« Curieux. »

Il s'assit à son bureau, et rédigea son billet d'absence. Après l'avoir mentionné à son équipe, il alla le remettre au général. Par le hasard des choses, Hakuro n'avait pas encore traité son courrier. Il ne remarqua donc pas que le lieutenant de Mustang manquait à l'appel. L'absence de Roy fut acceptée, et le brun se hâta de partir. Il retrouva Hughes et Meroko à l'extérieur, à la limite de la ville. Roy bondit hors de son taxi.

« Tout le monde est prêt ? » questionna-t-il après leur avoir dit bonjour.

« Quand tu veux cousin. » répondit Meroko.

« Alors on décolle, c'est le cas de le dire. »

Le trio vérifia que personne ne les voyait, puis déploya ses ailes. Ils prirent beaucoup d'altitude, puis mirent le cap vers leur terre d'origine. Plus loin, Riza et Hang étaient arrivés à Youswell. Les chameaux les y attendaient paisiblement. La jeune femme veilla à bien caler son chien. Hang lui conseilla d'envelopper l'animal dans une couverture. Le noir de son pelage ne manquerait pas d'attirer la chaleur. Hawkeye plaça donc un fichu léger de couleur verte sur Hayate.

« Dites-moi miss Hawkeye : pour quelle raison partez-vous à Xing ? » interrogea Hang alors qu'ils étaient en vue du désert.

« Je dois retrouver quelqu'un là-bas. J'aurais probablement besoin de vous comme traducteur. » indiqua-t-elle.

« Pourquoi pas. Qui cherchons-nous ? »

« Mon supérieur. »

« Oh ? J'ignorais qu'il avait disparu. » fit Hang.

« Ce n'est pas le cas, mais je dois arriver là-bas avant lui. »

Hang tourna la tête vers elle avec une mine d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien attirer un militaire haut-gradé hors de son pays ? Surtout que Xing n'était pas la porte à côté. Aerugo ou Creta encore, il aurait compris. Vu les tensions avec ces pays, il pourrait s'agir d'une mission d'infiltration. Mais la terre de l'empereur ... non il ne voyait pas. Enfin, ce n'était pas ses oignons. Tant qu'on le payait pour son travail. Le désert n'était pas encore brûlant à cette heure de la journée. Néanmoins, la température irait croissant. Hang suggéra donc d'en profiter pour accélérer l'allure. Riza donna l'ordre à son chameau, qui partit aussitôt au trot.

Pendant ce temps-là, nos trois guerriers dragons atteignaient l'avant-dernière ville avant la frontière. Ils volaient tous trois côte à côte, Roy au milieu avec Meroko sur sa droite et Maes à gauche.

« Bon : quelqu'un sait comment on va pouvoir approcher l'empereur de jade ? » lança Hughes.

« Pas facilement ça c'est clair. Notre situation n'était déjà pas favorable, mais là j'ai peur qu'on nous dézingue avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche. » répondit Mustang.

« Moi je suis encore dans les bonnes grâces de l'empereur, enfin par rapport à vous deux. Je pourrais certainement l'aborder pour tout lui expliquer. » proposa Meroko.

« C'est une idée. Tu pourras l'attirer à part pour qu'on puisse s'entretenir avec lui. Ce qu'il nous faut, c'est que la bande du Tigre attaque. Nous pourrons les prendre plus tranquillement maintenant qu'ils ont le faux diadème. » reprit Roy.

« Oui, et on gardera un groupe pour assurer la sécurité de l'empereur. » ajouta Maes.

Cela paraissait un bon plan. En théorie. Mais tous trois savaient parfaitement bien que la théorie ne suivait pas toujours la pratique. L'empereur aurait du mal à les croire. Toutefois, ils n'avaient pas d'autre choix.


	8. L'idée de Meroko

**Comme on pouvait s'y attendre, Riza va devoir affronter l'ire de son supérieur. Pourtant, sa venue ne semble pas être si dérangeante. Enfin, ça dépends pour qui.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

« Une tempête de sable arrive. » constata Hang.

Riza se retourna, pour découvrir un énorme nuage de sable. Chacun arrêta aussitôt sa monture. Ils n'auraient pas beaucoup de temps pour monter leur abri. Ils déplièrent une tente, la fixèrent solidement dans le sable puis s'y fourrèrent. Juste à temps, le vent agita les pans de la tente. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire que d'attendre que cela passe. Du reste, la tempête dura un bon quart d'heure. Nos deux voyageurs n'eurent ensuite plus qu'à enlever le sable, replier leur abri puis reprendre leur route. Durant le voyage, Riza donna un peu d'eau à son chien. Dans une heure ou deux ils arriveraient à l'oasis de Xerxes. Les chameaux pourraient y reconstituer leur réserve d'eau, de même que les humains.

« Combien de temps nous reste-t-il avant d'atteindre Xing ? » interrogea Riza.

« Cinq jours au moins. » fit Hang qui soulageait les chameaux de leur selle.

Bien, ils auraient donc à croquer du sable un moment encore. Riza songea que Mustang devait être parti à présent. La tempête l'avait peut-être retardé lui aussi.

« _Sauf s'il vole au-dessus. _» pensa-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

Elle leva la tête, pensant voir trois silhouettes ailées. Mais rien. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être déjà passé. La jeune femme se mit à réfléchir. Roy lui avait parlé d'un empereur de jade. Était-il différent de celui de Xing? Comment arriver jusqu'à lui ? Plus important : de quelle manière allait-elle aider le colonel à vaincre les autres Signes ?

« _Attends une minute. Mustang a parlé du mercure. D'après ce que j'ai constaté, c'est la seule chose capable de réellement les tuer. Du coup, j'ai trouvé la solution à au moins un problème._ » se dit-elle.

Elle commencerait donc par se procurer du mercure, autant qu'elle pourrait. Avec ça, elle serait à même de se défendre et de protéger son colonel. Au bout d'une demi-heure, Hang sonna le départ. Riza enfourcha sa monture. Ils n'auraient plus d'arrêt jusqu'à la frontière. Hang pour sa part, s'interrogeait toujours. Il n'avait jamais convoyé quelqu'un d'aussi silencieux. Hawkeye affichait un visage sûr, déterminé. Certainement dû à sa profession, pourtant le passeur suspectait autre chose. Trois jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient proches de leur arrivée, la jeune femme se décida enfin à l'interroger sur Xing. Hang lui parla de l'élixirologie, de la manière dont dont son pays était gouverné et surtout de la guerre de succession. Riza apprit ainsi le nombre impressionnant d'enfants que possédait l'empereur : dix-neuf princes et vingt-quatre princesses.

« Mais pourquoi ne choisit-il pas son aîné ? Ce serait plus simple. » souligna-t-elle.

« C'est ainsi que cela fonctionne : le plus méritant sera empereur. »

Riza amena ensuite la conversation sur les légendes du pays. Elle retrouva ainsi celle des Signes Xinois. Hang ignorait en revanche qu'ils étaient eux aussi touchés par la guerre. Par contre, il lui annonça que dans leur royaume se trouvait le secret de la vie éternelle. Nombreux étaient ceux qui avaient tenté de franchir les frontières du domaine céleste.

« Et que leur est-il arrivé ? » questionna la blonde.

« Aucun n'en est revenu. Les hommes ne sont pas autorisés à pénétrer dans le royaume. Ce qui se comprends : ils sont loin d'être suffisamment évolués pour ne pas abuser des forces qui s'y trouvent. »

Ah. Voilà qui compliquait légèrement l'histoire. Riza se demandait si elle devait aller dans ce fameux royaume. La raison de sa présence à Xing était de protéger Roy, comme elle l'avait toujours fait. Cependant, si bataille il y avait il était fort à parier qu'elle se déroulerait dans cette contrée inaccessible. A l'abri du regard avide des humains. Car il était sûr que certains pourraient bien profiter de la confusion pour voler des secrets. Hang continua à décrire Xing à la militaire, qui récoltait ainsi des informations. Le voyage se poursuivit. Le cinquième jour enfin, Riza aperçut les premières habitations. Xing. Le grand empire. La terre natale de son colonel et de Maes Hughes.

« Vous ferez attention à vos affaires. Nous avons des voleurs, comme partout ailleurs. Mais ceux d'ici sont assez coriaces. » avertit Hang.

Hm, certainement pas au point de résister aux balles. Une fois arrivés dans le pays, Riza demanda où trouver une tenue locale.

* * *

Un peu plus loin, le trio de guerriers dragon arrivaient eux aussi en vue de la frontière.

« Eh bien, pas mécontent d'arriver enfin. » fit Maes.

« La tempête nous a retardés, mais de toute manière on n'était pas attendus. » ajouta Roy.

« J'espère que non, ce serait loin d'être amical. » dit Meroko.

Nos amis se posèrent un peu avant, histoire de se fondre dans la foule. Ils terminèrent le reste du trajet à pieds. Les Xinois ne prêtèrent pas attention à eux. A l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, c'était jour de marché. Maes inspira une grande bouffée d'air.

« Le parfum de chez nous. Je me demandais quand j'allais le sentir un jour. » fit-il.

« Moi aussi. Tu as fondé une famille à Amestris après tout. » rappela Meroko.

« Oh oui si tu voyais mon épouse ! Elle peut sans nul rivaliser avec l'impératrice de jade pour la beauté. Et ma petite fifille ! J'espère bien que ce sera une dragonette ! Elle est si choupi, je lui apprendrais à voler, à maîtriser la terre. Elle s'en sortira ... » fit Hughes des étoiles dans les yeux.

« Maes ! Ne commence pas ton numéro de groupiasse hystérique, s'il te plaît. » coupa Roy.

Meroko éclata de rire en entendant le qualificatif. Hughes fusilla son cousin du regard. Mustang pour sa part, observait la foule. Xing, la terre qui l'avait vu naître et grandir. Il était de retour au pays. Il dissimula sa bouche, puis fit sortir sa langue fourchue. Goûter à nouveau les parfums de chez lui. Les odeurs d'épices, de parfums, d'encens, de Riza, de nourriture. Oh là une seconde. Les yeux de Mustang s'arrondirent. Avait-il bien senti ? L'odeur de sa subordonnée, ici à Xing ? Il goûta une nouvelle fois l'air. Pas de doute c'était bien elle. Un grondement s'échappa de sa gorge.

« Quoi ? » fit Meroko.

« Riza. Elle est ici. » répondit Roy, franchement mécontent.

« Hein ? T'es sûr ? » s'étonna Hughes.

« C'est son odeur je suis formel. Sens. »

Hughes fit brièvement et surtout discrètement sortir sa langue.

« Ah oui. Elle est venue là y'a pas longtemps. » confirma-t-il.

« Je vais la secouer comme un prunier ! » s'exclama Mustang.

Il partit d'un pas martial, suivant la piste olfactive de sa subordonnée. Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fichait ici, par tous les Signes ? Du tourisme ? Le brun se faufilait parmi la foule, s'arrêtant de temps à autre pour relever l'odeur d'Hawkeye. Elle n'était pas seule. Roy détectait deux autres senteurs : celle de son chien, puis d'un homme. Certainement un passeur. Il arriva dans une rue où l'on vendait des étoffes. Le lieutenant était entrée dans une boutique, probablement pour se mêler plus facilement aux autochtones.

« _Avec ses cheveux blonds, elle a de l'espoir. _» pensa Mustang en jetant un coup de langue dans le magasin.

Les habitants affichaient tous une couleur d'ébène. Hawkeye était donc facilement repérable. Sauf si elle prenait le soin de cacher sa chevelure d'or. La connaissant c'était sans doute ce qu'elle ferait. Mais pas pour le semer lui. Hughes et Meroko suivait leur brûlant cousin, tout en songeant à l'avoinée que n'allait pas manquer de se prendre la blonde.

Plus loin, Riza avait pu dénicher une robe dans le même style que celle de Meroko. Manches courtes, fendue sur les jambes et de couleur violette. Elle interrogeait son guide sur l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver du mercure. Ils arrivèrent devant une fontaine.

« Pourquoi voulez-vous ... attention ! »

Hang mit un bras en travers de la jeune femme. Cinq types au visage masqué par un foulard venaient tout bonnement de tomber autour d'eux. Des voleurs. Ils dégainèrent des sabres, des nunchakus et des poignards.

« Votre argent nobles étrangers. » demanda l'un d'eux.

Riza répliqua en sortant ses pistolets.

« Non. » dit-elle.

Mais la jeune femme ne put en faire plus : des étoiles percutèrent ses armes, les arrachant de ses mains. Elle sentit ensuite une lame sur son cou.

« Vous disiez ? » fit un autre bandit.

Riza lui coula un regard noir.

« Dites donc, elle est plutôt pas mal. Emmenons-là avec nous, si on la vends à un chef de clan on en tirera un bon prix. » suggéra un de ses comparses.

« Bonne idée. »

Non, mauvaise très mauvaise. Un rugissement impressionnant retentit soudain. Une énorme gerbe de feu, plus haute qu'un homme jaillit droit sur celui près de Riza. L'homme n'eut que le temps de hurler. Il s'effondra ensuite sous le regard médusé et apeuré de ses acolytes. La suite se passa très vite. Hang et Hawkeye découvrirent un homme ailé s'attaquer sauvagement à la bande de voleurs. Le lieutenant le reconnut sans peine. Le colonel usa de ses griffes et de ses crocs pour taillader les voleurs. Le sang gicla. Il y eut même des craquements, signe que des os se brisaient. Il ne resta plus un seul détrousseur debout. Roy tourna un regard aussi noir que la nuit vers sa subordonnée. Riza déglutit. Maintenant, son tour était arrivé. Il marcha vers elle d'un pas lent. Il se planta devant elle, et la fixa avec colère durant un moment.

* * *

« Hawkeye. J'attends vos explications. » dit-il d'une voix glacée.

« Eh bien ... je suis venue en renfort. » répondit Riza en se redressant.

Elle avait espéré regagner de l'assurance de la sorte, cependant en croisant les orbes brûlantes et le sang qui maculait le visage de Mustang, elle ne put s'empêcher d'être inquiète.

« Comment ... avez-vous osé désobéir ? Je vous ai pourtant clairement stipulé de ne PAS me suivre ! Dans quelle langue dois-je vous le dire ? Vous ne pouvez rien contre eux ! RIEN ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous en coller une ! Vous vous êtes mise en danger d'une manière que je n'aurais jamais attendu de votre part ! C'est un comportement stupide et inadmissible ! » s'exclama-t-il.

Sa voix était montée crescendo durant son discours. Riza courba la tête sous l'orage, le cœur à moité déchiré par cette remontrance pas piquée des vers. Dans quelle position était-elle à présent. A l'écart, Hughes et Meroko observaient la scène, impassibles. Hang, lui, était littéralement scotché : les ailes et la queue rouge du nouveau venu le laissait pantois. Ce fut d'ailleurs sa voix qui interrompit la diatribe de Mustang.

« Mais vous êtes un ... un guerrier dragon ! »

Roy se retourna. Hang le pointait du doigt. Il s'inclina ensuite profondément, se disant honoré de faire la connaissance d'une légendaire créature. Mustang ne releva pas. Il se tourna de nouveau vers Riza qu'il fusilla du regard. Un grondement mécontent suffit à faire taire d'éventuelles protestations.

« Rentrez chez vous, je ne veux plus vous voir ici. »

Il se détourna d'elle pour rejoindre ses cousins. Riza était chagrinée. Sa gorge la serrait. Hang s'approcha de la jeune femme et posa une main sur son épaule.

« Je n'aurais jamais cru qu'il puisse être si incisif. Bien sûr je savais qu'il ne serait pas content mais... » parvint-elle à dire.

« Ça n'a rien d'étonnant. Les dragons rouges sont les plus agressifs. Ce sont les fils du feu après tout. » fit Hang.

Un peu plus loin, Meroko rattrapa Roy.

« Attends ! » dit-elle.

« Quoi encore. » grommela Mustang.

« Je crois que tu as été un peu rude avec ta subordonnée. Elle ne pensait pas à mal en venant ici. » commença Meroko.

« Je le sais bien, mais il est hors de question de la mêler à ce conflit. Ça ne concerne pas les humains. » répondit Roy.

« C'est vrai. Mais ... qui est-elle pour toi ? » continua Meroko.

« Sa protégée. » répondit Hughes.

« Donc ce n'est pas n'importe quel humain pour toi. »

« Et après ? » fit Roy qui ne décolérait pas.

« Après j'ai une idée. Riza pourrait nous être utile. »

« Comment ça ? » reprit Musatng en s'arrêtant.

Meroko lui fit face.

« Nous n'étions pas sûrs de pouvoir parler à l'empereur tu te souviens ? »

« Meroko, qu'est-ce que tu as en tête ? Si tu veux que ma protégée se présente devant lui, c'est niet. Il risque de la tuer. Les humains ne sont pas autorisés à paraître devant l'empereur. » rappela le brun.

Le colonel s'éloigna à nouveau.

« J'ai toujours eu du mal avec l'intuition des dragons rouges. » fit Meroko à Maes.

« Oui, ils ont l'art de tout deviner. Mais il n'a pas tort : pourquoi veux-tu que ce soit le lieutenant qui se présente à lui ? » répondit Hughes.

« Parce qu'il sera trop surpris de la voir pour songer à la tuer. Depuis le temps qu'il n'a pas vu d'humains. En fait, j'ai pensé que ce serait elle qui pourrait lui remettre le Diadème d'Équilibre. On ne sera pas de trop de trois pour se charger d'un possible détachement ennemi. » exposa Meroko.

« Mmmh ... mouais c'est pas idiot. Mais il nous faut confirmer notre théorie là-dessus. Le plus dur sera ensuite de convaincre notre bouillant cousin d'accepter d'exposer Riza. » concéda Hughes.

« Oui. Je vais aller la chercher. »

La brunette retrouva la jeune femme qui s'était assise sur le rebord de la fontaine. Elle s'interrogeait sur la marche à suivre à présent. Hawkeye fut surprise de voir arriver la dragonne de l'eau. Meroko lui prit la main et l'enjoignit à la suivre. Le lieutenant salua Hang à la va vite. La blonde tenta bien de savoir ce que Meroko lui voulait, mais la brune garda le silence. Elles retrouvèrent Mustang à l'autre bout de la ville, à la lisière d'un petit bois. L'homme était allongé sur le flanc. Ses caractéristiques de dragon étaient de nouveau visibles. Il gronda en apercevant Riza. Cette dernière sentit de nouveau une fissure dans son cœur. Il n'était vraiment pas heureux de sa présence, et c'était bien la première fois.

* * *

« Meroko ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » demanda-t-il non sans hargne.

« J'ai eu une idée. Et pour ça il nous faut cette jeune femme. » répondit-elle.

La dragonne bleue invita la militaire à s'asseoir. Hughes rapporta du bois, qu'il alluma en crachant du feu dessus. Hawkeye s'assit en tailleur, mal à l'aise. A la façon dont Roy la regardait elle avait l'impression qu'il allait lui sauter dessus d'un moment à l'autre. Meroko exposa son plan à son cousin, non sans mal.

« Je t'ai déjà dit non ! Bon sang mais personne n'écoute quand je parle ? » s'exclama Mustang.

« Et toi alors ? Réfléchis un peu si Li Huo voit bien ce qu'on pense il va falloir modifier nos plans. » rétorqua Meroko.

Riza observait Maes qui venait de tracer un cercle au sol. La pointe de sa queue traça des symboles. Le brun à lunettes disposa ensuite de fines baguettes d'encens qu'il enflamma. Ceci terminé, il s'assit en tailleur au milieu. Sa séance de divination pouvait commencer.

« Je ne veux pas que Riza aille devant l'empereur. C'est toi qui devais t'en charger à la base. » s'entêta Roy.

Il s'était levé et marchait à quatre pattes de long en large devant sa cousine, assise à genoux.

« Oui c'est vrai, mais je doute que vous deux suffisiez à contenir un détachement. »

« Tu plaisantes ? Bien sûr que si. »

« Xin Cheng, je t'en prie. Tous les guerriers dragon seront sur la ligne de front. Les autres Signes ne feront pas le poids si jamais le groupe chargé de l'empereur de jade est composé de guerriers tigre. Il faudra qu'on soit tous les trois. » continua calmement Meroko.

Roy grogna avant de rugir. Riza détacha ses yeux de Maes. La fumée des encens avait convergé vers lui et formait des dessins.

« Pourquoi ne puis-je y aller ? » risqua-t-elle.

« Parce que c'est dangereux. » fit Mustang.

Non sans blague. Voilà qui la renseignait superbement bien.

« Oui mais pourquoi ? » insista Riza.

« Parce que les humains n'en ont pas le droit. C'est un décret qui remonte à mille ans avant notre naissance. Autrefois les hommes pouvaient aller et venir librement dans notre monde, à la condition qu'ils ne fassent que passer et se montrent respectueux. Mais un jour, l'un d'eux a volé des choses précieuses et a saccagé un temple. Depuis lors, les portes du royaume sont interdites aux humains. Et ceux qui essayent sont punis de mort. » raconta Meroko.

Oh, pensa Riza. Voilà qui expliquait l'ire de son supérieur. Il ne voulait tout simplement pas qu'elle coure le risque de se faire tuer. Riza s'en ressentit mieux. Sa colère devait s'expliquer par le fait qu'il tenait à elle. C'était touchant se dit-elle. La discussion reprit âprement entre Meroko et Roy. Le colonel campait fermement sur ses positions, et la guerrière de l'eau désespérait de lui faire entendre raison. Il fallut que Hughes intervienne pour avoir un changement.

« J'ai vu ... des guerriers tigre attaquer le palais. Les autres Signes étaient occupés à contenir les guerriers dragon et leurs alliés. » annonça-t-il.

« Ah tu vois ! » fit Meroko.

« Ma réponse est toujours non. TU iras parler au couple royal point à la ligne. »

Cette fois ce fut au tour de Meroko de gronder. Elle se redressa sur ses quatre membres.

« C'est pas possible que tu sois entêté à ce point Xin. Enfin tu as bien entendu ce que notre cousin vient de dire non ? Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ? Laisse Riza rendre le diadème ! C'est notre seule chance ! »

« Et si l'empereur la tue, on fera quoi ? Je ne risquerais pas la vie de ma protégée point final ! »

« Colonel, je peux le faire. J'ai déjà effectué des missions dangereuses vous vous souvenez ? » intervint Riza.

« Sauf que là vous n'aurez pas le temps d'en placer une. » objecta Mustang.

« Bon très bien ! Tu l'auras voulu ! » s'exclama Meroko en se levant.

« Aïe. » fit Maes.

* * *

Hawkeye vit alors la brune s'auréoler d'une lumière bleue. Elle sortit ses griffes. Ils n'allaient tout de même pas se battre ?

« On va régler ça selon nos coutumes, Xin. Si je gagne tu accepteras mon plan. Si je perds on fera à ton idée. » reprit Meroko.

Roy la regarda puis soupira d'un air las. Puis il passa en mode bipède et se mit dans une position de combat.

« Non mais attendez ! » tenta Riza.

« Laissez. Rien ne nous arrête quand un combat est lancé. » intervint Hughes.

Meroko fut la première à attaquer. Un torrent d'eau fila droit sur Roy, qui esquiva en prenant son envol. Il riposta en crachant du feu. Meroko évita d'un bond. Elle répliqua de la même manière, avant de le suivre dans les airs. Les deux guerriers s'entrechoquèrent brutalement, se frappaient à plusieurs reprises. Les flammes éclairaient la nuit. Hawkeye remarqua que les jets de son supérieur étaient particulièrement longs.

« Mais quelle portée a-t-il ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Soixante mètres. »

« Ah oui quand même. »

Un pieu de glace épais comme un poteau tomba soudain devant eux. Hayate couina de peur.

« Oh doucement là-haut ! » lança Hughes.

Roy jeta un bref coup d'œil en bas. Suffisamment pour que sa cousine lui administre un coup de queue qui lui fit perdre plusieurs mètres d'altitude. D'une gerbe d'eau, elle le força à atterrir. Roy se dégagea du liquide d'une pirouette arrière. Il contre-attaqua par un arc de feu. Puis il utilisa celui du foyer qu'il fit monter d'un bloc vers Meroko. Un rugissement de douleur l'informa qu'il avait fait mouche. Roy décolla immédiatement. Il percuta la brune au ventre, lui fit une prise puis redescendit et la plaqua sur le sol. Maes plissa les yeux.

« Et voilà. C'était à prévoir. » dit-il bras croisés.

« Vous l'avez vu dans l'avenir ? » demanda Hawkeye.

« Non. Mais Meroko est plus jeune que nous, elle n'a que cinq cents ans. Roy est plus expérimenté. »

La guerrière dragon se rendit. Mustang la relâcha doucement et l'aida à se relever. Meroko reconnut sa défaite et promit de tenir parole. Ce détail réglé, chacun alla s'asseoir autour du feu. Hughes proposa des tours de gardes. Meroko prenait le premier, Hughes le deuxième et Roy le dernier. Ils purent également passer au dîner, mélangeant leurs provisions.


	9. Le Pêcher des Deux Mondes

**Des plans se font dans le dos de Roy, bouh c'est pas très joli. Mais nécessaire ... Riza va devoir jouer une fois de plus à la clandestine.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^  
**

* * *

Riza profita du tour de garde de Maes pour discuter un peu avec lui. Le guerrier dragon vert lui décrivit son royaume, et lui parla de sa famille. Il possédait un grand frère et une sœur nés de la même couvée que lui.

« Couvée ? » releva Hawkeye.

« Oui les dragons sont des reptiles, ils pondent donc des œufs. »

Riza cligna des yeux. Alors ... Roy était né dans un œuf ? Comme un petit poussin ? Elle sourit à cette pensée.

« Mais j'y pense, vous avez une fille. Est-ce qu'elle est comme vous ? » demanda Riza.

« On n'en sait encore rien. Pour ceux qui sont comme Elysia née d'un parent humain et d'un Signe, c'est une chance sur deux. Cela se révèle à l'âge de huit ans. »

Hawkeye hocha la tête. Cela lui amena une autre question.

« Mais les mariages inter-espèce ne dérangent pas votre empereur ? »

« Non bien sûr que non. Il sait bien qu'autrement nous finirions par être tous consanguins, ce qui nous affaiblirait plus qu'autre chose. Les unions inter-signes sont possibles également, et l'enfant sera de la même race qu'un de ses parents. C'est plus rare parce que presque tous Signes n'ont pas de descendance. Officiellement, seul le Dragon en avait la permission. Le Tigre l'a fait illégalement, et il a montré comment faire à ses plus fidèles partisans, comme le Serpent et le Singe. Toutefois, ils refusent de ressembler à des humains comme nous.» raconta Maes.

Riza fronça un sourcil. A l'entendre on dirait que les Signes ignoraient comment faire des enfants.

« Ne vous méprenez pas. Les Signes en étaient réellement incapables, ils étaient stériles. C'est par magie que cette possibilité leur a été offerte. La pratique ils la connaissaient très bien. » fit Maes en voyant l'expression de Riza.

Oh d'accord, effectivement c'était plus clair comme ça. Hughes vérifia l'heure, et aussi si le colonel dormait. Il se pencha ensuite vers l'Amestrienne.

« Bon écoutez. Je dois vous dire comment vous faire passer dans notre monde. » dit-il.

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que Meroko avait promis de ne rien en faire. » s'étonna Hawkeye.

« Elle oui, mais pas moi. Je suis d'accord avec ma cousine : on ne sera pas trop de trois face aux guerriers tigre. Il ne restera donc que vous pour rendre le véritable diadème, avant que le Tigre ne s'aperçoive qu'il a été dupé. Ses fidèles ont dû le rejoindre, l'assaut n'est plus qu'une question de temps. »

« Je vois. Vous avez une idée ? »

« La frontière entre le monde des humains et celui des Signes est marquée par un gros pêcher. Ils se situe en plein cœur d'une forêt. Meroko est allée prévenir un allié pendant son tour de garde, c'est lui qui vous fera passer en douce et qui vous conduira au palais. » révéla le guerrier.

« Très bien, comment le reconnaitrais-je ? »

« C'est le Chat qui viendra à vous. »

Hawkeye acquiesça. Il était temps pour Mustang de prendre la relève. La blonde alla le réveiller.

Le brun dormait roulé en boule comme un chat, sa queue enroulée autour de lui. Il releva la tête à l'appel de son lieutenant, puis s'étira de tout son long en baîllant. Maes alla se coucher sur le sol, dans la même position. Riza farfouilla dans son sac à la recherche de son sac de couchage.

« Oh non ! Hang a dû les garder. » dit-elle.

Roy la regarda un instant. Il alla retirer deux manteaux de son sac de voyage, qu'il transmuta ensemble. Il fourra ensuite le tout de feuilles et d'herbes.

« Tenez, installez-vous là-dessus. » dit-il en déposant le matelas improvisé devant elle.

« Ah, merci beaucoup. » répondit Riza.

Le colonel avait fait du bon travail, la couche était confortable. Elle le vit soudain se coucher près d'elle, sur le ventre presque en position du sphinx. Roy étendit une aile qui recouvrit la jeune femme du cou jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Riza lui sourit, même s'il ne la regardait pas occupé à surveiller les alentours.

« Colonel. » appela-t-elle à mi-voix.

« Hm ? » répondit-il en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Je suis désolée de vous avoir désobéi. Je voulais seulement vous protéger comme d'habitude. Si je vous avais demandé de vous accompagner, vous auriez refusé. »

« En effet. J'ai toujours pour principe de ne jamais exposer inutilement les gens aux danger. » rappela-t-il.

« Je sais. Mais c'était plus fort que moi. Je ... je ne pouvais pas rester chez moi à attendre, en sachant que vous allez vous battre. »

Elle n'aurait pas supporté cette angoisse. De ne pas savoir s'il allait lui revenir ou non. Hawkeye se rendit compte à quel point son supérieur pouvait compter pour elle. Elle s'était attachée à lui, non pas par obligation ou sens du devoir. C'était plus profonds que ça. Il s'agissait de ce qu'elle s'était toujours interdit, ce qu'elle avait cru impossible. Mustang ne lui retournerait jamais ses sentiments, il était donc inutile et même idiot de tomber amoureuse de lui. Mais là, Riza sentait qu'elle craquait. Était-ce seulement maintenant, ou bien était-ce enfoui en elle depuis leur rencontre ? Le lieutenant n'en savait rien. Riza leva les yeux vers lui. Un mince sourire étirait les lèvres du colonel.

« Dormez Riza. »

La concernée ne put s'empêcher de rosir en l'entendant prononcer son prénom. Elle avait toujours été habituée au froid Hawkeye. Qu'il utilise son prénom la réchauffait. La soldate ferma donc les yeux, attendant que le sommeil vienne la chercher.

* * *

Roy tourna de nouveau les yeux vers elle. Quelle folie qu'elle soit venue ici. Si jamais il lui arrivait malheur ... oh non, il ne s'en remettrait jamais. Quand il était arrivé en Amestris, le brun pensait avoir touché le fonds. Cela avait été un vrai miracle que lui et son cousin résistent à l'envie de se tuer. Roy revoyait encore ce long poignard dans sa main. Il avait plu ce jour-là, à torrent. Voilà pourquoi il n'aimait pas la pluie : elle lui rappelait ce jour funeste, le jour où il avait été contraint à l'exil. Son incapacité à utiliser l'alchimie n'était que le faux prétexte.

Celui qui servait pour sa couverture de Flame Alchemist. La pluie ne l'avait jamais empêchée de maîtriser le feu, fut-elle un déluge. Ses flammes étaient plus chaudes et de loin que ce qu'utilisaient ordinairement les hommes. Pas autant que le Dragon Originel capable lui de faire fondre le métal, mais bon. Puis alors que lui et Maes erraient dans les rues, se demandant comment continuer à vivre, ils étaient arrivés devant une école. Des enfants jouaient gaiement dans la cour, libres, insouciants. C'était ça qu'il leur fallait : repartir à zéro. Ils avaient donc rajeuni, s'offrant l'apparence d'adolescents. Ils avaient ensuite intégré le collège où se trouvait Riza. Le rapprochement s'était fait par hasard. Mais c'était ce dont ils avaient eu besoin : une amie. Pour Mustang, un sens à sa vie depuis qu'il avait demandé à son père le droit de veiller sur elle.

Ce qu'il avait toujours fait, qu'elle le sache ou non. Il savait bien en son for intérieur, que Meroko avait raison. Cependant, tout son être s'opposait à la mettre en danger. Alors tant pis s'il passait pour un crétin borné. Mais elle, il refusait de la perdre. Purement et simplement. Le soleil pointa ses rayons, tirant le brun de ses pensées. Il entendit ses cousins sortir de leur sommeil. Il se redressa, ôtant l'aile qui recouvrait sa subordonnée. La fraîcheur soudaine la réveilla. Riza découvrit son colonel debout, qui s'étirait. Ses ailes battirent un instant, sans doute pour les dégourdir. Maes et Meroko s'occupaient du petit-déjeuner. Il fallait donc bien se lever. Le premier repas de la journée se déroula dans un silence complet. Le camp fut ensuite levé.

« Hawkeye, vous allez retrouver Hang et rester avec lui jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne vous chercher. » annonça Roy.

Elle hocha la tête par pure forme. Les guerriers dragon décollèrent, en direction de la forêt qui menait à leur monde. Bien. Il ne restait plus qu'à la jeune femme qu'à attendre le fameux contact qui devait l'y conduire. Son chien se mit soudain à gronder. Oh. Instinctivement, elle mit la main à son dos. Elle regarda dans la même direction que son chien. Rien ne se passa. Curieux. Hayate avait pourtant bel et bien perçu quelque chose, il ne grognait pas pour le plaisir. Riza résolut de retourner auprès de ses affaires. Mais quand elle se retourna, ce fut pour se retrouver nez-à-nez avec une énorme tête de chat.

« WAH ! »

« Oh là du calme, je ne suis pas là pour vous faire du mal. » fit l'animal.

Riza examina la créature qui lui faisait face. C'était tout bonnement un chat géant, à taille humaine. Et d'après la voix, une femelle très certainement. Elle était vêtue d'un kimono turquoise assorti à la couleur de ses yeux. Sa fourrure était couleur crème.

« Je suis le Chat envoyé par Meroko. » annonça-t-elle.

Riza se rendit compte qu'elle la comprenait parfaitement. La magie de cet esprit sans doute.

« Bonjour, je m'apelle Riza Hawkeye. »

Elle se garda bien de préciser qu'elle était liée aux deux bannis. Le Signe risquerait de mal le prendre et de la planter là. Black Hayate se mit à aboyer avec force. Le Chat le regarda un court instant.

« Un peu de silence. » dit-elle en claquant des doigts.

Le chien se retrouva avec le museau soudé. Le Chat s'approcha ensuite de Riza.

« Snf snf snif ? Vous avez l'odeur d'un guerrier dragon sur vous. C'est ... Xin Cheng ! » fit la chatte.

Mince, Hawkeye n'aurait jamais imaginé que l'odeur de son colonel se retrouverait sur elle.

« Euh oui euh ... » bafouilla la blonde.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Personnellement je n'ai jamais cru à sa culpabilité. Bref, ne tardons plus je vous prie."

« Bien sûr. Et pour mon chien ? » interrogea Riza.

« Si vous arrivez à le faire taire. »

Hayate retrouva l'usage de sa gueule. Sa maîtresse lui intima aussitôt l'ordre de se taire. Ce que le chien parvint à faire. Il suivit ensuite Hawkeye et le Chat. Le Signe la fit contourner la ville en direction d'une forêt. Le félin y fit entrer l'humaine, pour la conduire au cœur de celle-ci. Sur une butte, Riza découvrit un magnifique pêcher chargé de fruits à l'aspect savoureux. Ses feuilles étaient bien vertes, et son tronc épais. Le Chat s'arrêta au pied de la butte.

« Voici le Pêcher des deux Mondes. La frontière entre nos terres et le plus ancien arbre de tout Xing. Veuillez mettre ceci je vous prie, on ne doit pas vous voir. » annonça la chatte en tendant un manteau à capuche à Hawkeye.

Elle attendit que son invitée l'enfile, puis monta vers le pêcher. Le Chat y apposa ensuite sa patte, en plein milieu du tronc. Une fissure apparut alors, descendant jusqu'au sol. Elle s'écarta ensuite, laissant passer de la lumière. Au final, une arche s'ouvrit dans le tronc. Le Signe tendit une main à Riza. Elle prit son chien dans les bras, approcha puis tendit la main. Le Chat accompagna la jeune femme à travers l'arche. Durant quelques secondes, la militaire ne distingua que de la lumière blanche.

* * *

« Oooh c'est magnifique ! » dit-elle.

Devant elle s'étendait un paysage d'un vert éclatant, riche en arbres et plantes de toutes sortes. Des fleurs aux mille couleurs, des arbres fruitiers. Le Chat regarda de tous côtés, puis avança. Il recommanda à la jeune femme de bien cacher son visage. Riza rabattit donc sa capuche. Durant le trajet, elle observa les alentours. Quelques statues étaient parsemées ici et là, représentant les fameux Signes. Certaines servaient de fontaine, dont l'eau pure s'écoulait dans une petite rivière ou un bassin. En passant sur un petit pont arrondi, Hawkeye aperçut des poissons multicolores et de toutes tailles en dessous. Par contre, l'endroit était silencieux.

« Il n'y a donc pas d'oiseaux ? » demanda Riza.

« Si. Mais aujourd'hui ils se taisent. Aujourd'hui est jour de bataille. »

« Cela a-t-il commencé ? » s'enquit le lieutenant.

« Je n'en sais rien. Certainement. »

Hawkeye se renfrogna. Roy était en train de se battre et elle n'était pas présente. Soudain, elle manqua de rentrer dans le Chat. Ce dernier fit volte-face, saisit la blonde et plongea dans un buisson. Une main vint obstruer la bouche de la soldate. A travers le feuillage, Riza vit arriver quelqu'un. Le Chat gronda. Il s'agissait du Rat, son ennemi naturel. L'Amestrienne le détailla. Tout comme le Chat, une tête d'animal posée sur un corps à l'apparence humaine. Il était plus petit que le Chat cependant. Le Signe passa sans remarquer quoi que ce soit. Le Chat attendit qu'il soit suffisamment loin pour sortir.

« C'est un allié du Tigre. J'imagine qu'il va le rejoindre. Pressons. » annonça le félin.

Riza sortit à son tour. Elle vérifia qu'elle possédait toujours le diadème que lui avait confié Maes. La chatte passait d'un fourré à l'autre, attentive à ce que personne ne les voit.

Pendant ce temps-là, un peu au loin du palais de l'empereur de jade, Roy et ses cousins observaient les lieux. La bataille n'avait pas encore commencé, mais l'armée du Dragon avait dressé con camp. Les soldats patrouillaient un peu partout.

« Bon on y est. » fit Maes.

« Reste à ne pas se faire repérer avant le début de la bataille. » fit Meroko.

Mustang surveillait le coin, afin qu'ils ne se fassent pas surprendre. Un éclat rouge attira soudain son attention. Il se baissa rapidement après avoir sifflé en direction de ses cousins. Une femme à l'aspect jeune venait de se poser sur un rocher un peu plus loin.

« C'est ... » murmura Meroko.

« Yuna, ma mère. » répondit Roy.

La guerrière dragon regarda un peu partout autour d'elle. Elle vérifia également qu'aucune odeur étrangère ne lui parvenait. Ne détectant rien de se suspect, Yuna s'envola. Roy soupira. Soudain, un son de corne retentit. L'armée s'ébranla aussitôt à ce signal. La bataille commençait. Mustang aperçut sa mère rejoindre les rangs. Aucun des trois guerriers ne bougea. Ils devaient attendre que le groupe ennemi arrive en direction du palais. Hughes y tourna les yeux. La bâtisse était visible en arrière-plan. Un long moment passa. Les cousins se relayaient pour monter la garde.

« Là ! Les voilà ! » s'exclama Meroko.

Un groupe d'une vingtaine de guerriers tigre déboulaient sur la gauche. Le Chien, la Chèvre et le Bœuf tâchèrent de les ralentir à l'aide de l'élixirologie. Les trois guerriers dragons s'élancèrent aussitôt. Hughes dressa une enceinte pour couper la route aux tigres. Meroko lança une première vague qui en balaya une partie.

« Laisse-les nous et va plutôt trouver l'empereur ! » s'exclama Roy en incendiant un ennemi.

« Derrière toi ! » répondit la brune.

Mustang fit un bond de côté. Son visage se ferma en reconnaissant son assaillant.

« Noh-kong. »

« Salut Xin Cheng. Alors on ose retourner au pays ? T'es drôlement gonflé après ce que tu as fait, sale traître. » répondit le guerrier tigre, un poignard en main.

« Rrrrrrooorr c'est à cause de toi que j'ai dû tout quitter. » répliqua Roy.

« Et c'est grâce à moi que tu vas tout perdre, la vie y compris. » répliqua Noh-kong.

Le tigre se jeta sur le brun. Qui l'accueillit avec sauvagerie. Un coup de mâchoire dans l'avant-bras du félin lui fit lâcher son arme, certainement imprégnée de mercure. Le tigre répondit par un coup de griffe qui envoya bouler Roy. Il se rétablit et lança une gerbe de feu. Noh-kong esquiva en sautant haut. Il posa les mains au sol, déclenchant une transmutation. Des pièges à ours apparurent sous les pieds de Mustang. Leurs mâchoires claquèrent tout près des jambes du guerrier. Roy riposta de la même manière, envoyant une volée de flèches. Puis les deux ennemis se jetèrent à nouveau l'un sur l'autre dans un concert de rugissements. Ils combattaient tantôt de manière bestiale, tantôt comme des ninjas, s'infligeant blessure sur blessure.

* * *

Un autre guerrier tigre bondit sur Mustang. Le dragon rouge l'attrapa à la gorge puis le fit valdinguer. Noh-kong en avait profité pour filer. L'attention du brun fut distraite par un hurlement à côté. Meroko venait de tuer un tigre.

« Meroko ! File voir l'empereur vite ! » lança Roy.

« T'inquiètes ! On s'en charge ! » dit-elle.

« Comment ça ? »

Ils durent faire face à un adversaire ensemble. Roy esquiva sur le côté, avant de bondir et de planter ses crocs dans le cou d'un tigre. Meroko se saisit d'un poignard et tua le guerrier.

« T'entends quoi par on s'en charge ? » demanda Mustang.

« Euh ... »

Comment allait-elle lui annoncer que sa protégée devait se trouver devant l'empereur de jade ?

« Déjà, sache que ce n'est pas mon idée. » fit Meroko.

Elle esquiva la lame d'un sabre. Roy s'occupa de calciner un adversaire. Il réitéra sa question. Sa cousine lui expliqua alors que Hughes avait eu une idée.

« Riza est allée rendre le diadème. » annonça-t-elle.

Mustang se figea. Devant l'empereur ? Qui ne manquerait pas de donner l'ordre de la tuer ? Il blêmit. Puis il fila en direction du palais. Pourvu qu'il arrive à temps ... Riza, sa plus précieuse subordonnée devant son chef ... si jamais un malheur lui arrivait il étriperait Hughes, cousin ou pas. Mustang filait de toute la vitesse reptilienne dont il était capable.

Entre-temps, Riza découvrait le palais royal. Une grande bâtisse dans le plus pur style asiatique : des murs blancs ornés de fresques, un toit aux tuiles rouges, aux rebords recourbés et dorés. Le Chat lui fit monter un grand escalier blanc. Au bout, une porte double aux battants en or. Le Signe l'ouvrit avec précaution. L'endroit était désert. Des grands vases ornés de scènes diverses étaient alignés dans un grand couloir. Quelques tableaux et frises complétaient la décoration. Le Chat guidait la jeune femme dans un dédale de couloir, en direction de la salle du trône où elle espérait bien trouver l'empereur de jade.

« Je vais vous laisser là. Il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache que c'est moi qui vous ai amené ici. » annonça le Signe.

« Très bien, je vous remercie. »

Hawkeye posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte donnant sur la salle du trône.


	10. Face au couple royal

**Riza fait face à l'empereur de jade, à ses risques et périls. Comment va-t-il réagir alors que les humains sont formellement interdits sur ses terres ?**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

La porte d'or s'ouvrit, découvrant une salle décorée de tentures de soie et de statues. Deux sièges d'ivoire étaient positionnés tout au fonds, tous deux inoccupés. Riza entra et referma la porte. Où donc était l'empereur ? Le lieutenant fit quelques pas sur un sol carrelé bien propre, luisant. Son chien la suivait pas à pas.

« Qui est là ? » entendit-elle.

Riza sursauta. Elle se retourna, pour découvrir une femme à la beauté éblouissante. Ses cheveux noirs d'ébène brillaient et descendaient jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Son teint était diaphane. Hawkeye dénota des yeux d'un vert profonds, rappelant des émeraudes. Ses lèvres étaient foncées, ressortant bien grâce à la pâleur de sa peau. La femme approcha du lieutenant. Elle portait un kimono violet, avec à l'arrière deux pans de tissus formant des ailes de papillon un peu repliées. Les manches étaient très longues, le bas lui, traînait au sol. L'Amestrienne comprit qu'elle avait devant elle l'impératrice d'émeraude.

« Une humaine ? Comment êtes-vous entrée ici ? »

Mais avant que Riza aie pu s'expliquer, elle perçut un bruit de course. Un homme vint se placer devant l'impératrice, un sabre à la main qu'il pointa vers le lieutenant.

« Tu n'es pas blessée ? » questionna-t-il.

« Absolument pas. Elle n'a pas l'air dangereuse. »

«_ C'est certainement l'empereur. Je m'attendais à des gens plus âgés, mais ils font jeunes. _» pensa la blonde.

L'empereur était aussi brun que son épouse. Son kimono était riche, orné d'or, d'argent et fils de rubis.

« Les êtres humains n'ont pas le droit d'être ici. Comment es-tu entrée ? » demanda l'empereur.

« Majestés, je suis venue vous rendre ce qui vous appartient. Votre diadème. » révéla Hawkeye.

Les époux froncèrent les sourcils. La jeune femme s'apprêta à leur rendre le bijou. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, révélant Noh-kong. Il se précipita vers le couple royal. L'empereur réagit sur-le-champ et para aussitôt son attaque. Ils enchaînèrent plusieurs coups rapides.

« Comment oses-tu m'attaquer, créature interdite ? » fit l'empereur.

« Justement pour avoir le droit de vivre mon pote. » répondit le guerrier tigre.

La bagarre reprit acharnée. Hawkeye résolut d'en profiter pour donner le diadème à l'impératrice. L'éclat des pierres précieuses qui l'ornaient attira l'attention du guerrier.

« Hein ? Mais je croyais pourtant l'avoir volé ! » dit-il.

« C'était donc toi. Deux innocents ont payé à ta place. Tu sera puni de mort. » déclara l'empereur.

Noh-kong grimaça. Il changea alors de cible. Il fonça droit vers l'impératrice. Hawkeye se plaça devant elle, faisant barrage de son corps. Mais soudain, Noh-kong fut happé par quelque chose qui l'entraîna au loin.

« Colonel ! » fit Riza.

Le dragon rouge et son semblable se battirent férocement. L'empereur voulut entraîner les femmes à l'abri. Hawkeye aperçut soudain une lame briller. Son supérieur venait de se faire plaquer au sol.

« NON ! » s'écria la jeune femme.

Roy se décala sur le côté pour éviter la lame. La pointe de sa queue alla se ficher dans l'épaule de Noh-kong, qui échappa un rugissement de douleur. D'un revers Roy s'en débarrassa. Il cracha ensuite une gerbe de feu que le félin évita. Il se retrouva perché sur une colonne. Mustang en profita pour se redresser. Le tigre lança un couteau vers le colonel. Un coup claqua. Riza venait de tirer sur la lame qui se brisa et tomba au sol. Elle tourna son arme vers le guerrier tigre. Ce dernier évita les balles en passant d'un pilier à un autre. Il revint au sol une fois qu'il fut près de Riza et fonça sur elle. Mais Roy se dressa entre eux et stoppa Noh-kong. Il le projeta durement sur le carrelage, qui se fissura sous l'impact. Le guerrier tigre répliqua alors par des attaques alchimiques.

Le colonel dressa des protections afin que ni le couple royal ni sa subordonnée ne soit touché. Ceci fait, il repartit à l'attaque. Hawkeye sentit soudain une main sur son épaule.

« Si vous avez mon diadème, rendez-le moi je vous prie. Il est temps que les Douze retrouvent leur harmonie. » demanda-t-elle.

Riza se dépêcha de lui redonner son bijou. L'impératrice le posa sur sa tête, et fut auréolée des quatre lumières des éléments. Elle avança ensuite en direction des combattants, s'arrêtant toutefois loin d'eux.

« Il suffit ! » dit-elle en tendant les mains.

Aussitôt les deux guerriers s'immobilisèrent. L'impératrice écarta les mains, séparant les créatures. Mais le guerrier tigre semblait montrer plus de résistance à ce pouvoir que Roy.

« Inutile ma grande ! Comme je suis né d'un pouvoir différent du vôtre, vous n'arriverez pas à me contrôler. » dit-il.

Il parvint en effet à échapper à l'emprise de l'impératrice. Suffisamment pour saisir un poignard et la lancer dans sa direction. Pourtant, alors qu'il croyait tenir sa victoire deux coups de feu résonnèrent. L'un pour dévier le poignard, l'autre pour tuer le guerrier tigre. Roy afficha la surprise. D'ordinaire les balles ne pouvaient les tuer. A moins que ... Riza ne les ai trempées dans du mercure. Noh-kong s'effondra, un trou pile entre les deux yeux. Comme Hio Lang, son corps s'agita de tremblements avant qu'il ne s'immobilise. La soldate baissa son arme. L'impératrice soupira doucement. Son époux s'approcha et la serra contre lui. Puis il se tourna vers Hawkeye. Aussitôt, Mustang vint se placer devant elle, bras écartés.

« Du calme Xin Cheng, aucun mal ne sera fait à ta protégée. Elle vient de me sauver la vie, je peux bien épargner la sienne. » assura l'impératrice.

Son mari acquiesça. Soulagé, Roy baissa et s'inclina en guise de remerciement.

« A présent, rendons-nous sur le champ de bataille. Que ce conflit insensé prenne fin. » annonça l'empereur.

Tout quatre sortirent rapidement du palais. Le combat faisait rage entre les divers Signes, chaque camp avait subi de nombreuses pertes. Soudain, l'armée du Tigre rappela ses troupes. Lorsque ses combattants se furent repliés, le Tigre se montra. Il était plus grand que tous les autres, les dépassant de deux têtes au moins. Sur sa tête brillait le faux Diadème d'Équilibre.

« La plaisanterie a assez duré. Je possède le joyau de l'impératrice, courbez-vous devant moi ou périssez. » clama-t-il.

Cette annonce souleva des murmures dans l'armée du Dragon. Si c'était vrai alors ils étaient perdus.

« N'essaie même pas. Ce n'est pas le véritable diadème que tu possèdes, mais un faux créé par moi, Meroko et Xin Cheng. » lança Maes Hughes.

« Exact, l'impératrice a recouvré son bien. C'est donc à toi de t'incliner devant elle. » ajouta Roy.

« Vraiment ? Eh bien nous allons vérifier ça. » répliqua le Tigre.

Il tendit les mains et envoya un puissant rayon, énergie combinée des éléments. L'impératrice répondit de la même manière. Les deux attaques se percutèrent. Pendant un instant, nulle ne parut avoir le dessus. Puis celle de l'impératrice gagna du terrain, de plus en plus rapidement. Le Tigre résista tant bien que mal. Hélas pour lui, ce fut son adversaire qui l'emporta. Le Signe fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. Son diadème chuta sur le sol, et deux pierres se brisèrent. En voyant cela, le Tigre comprit qu'il s'était fait berné. Ses griffes creusèrent le sol sous la colère. Il avait perdu.

« Ce conflit est terminé. Vous les Douze, nos douze enfants retrouvez l'harmonie d'antan. Que notre royaume retrouve ses frontières et sa sérénité. » dit l'impératrice.

Si l'armée du Dragon s'inclina instantanément, les alliés du Tige le firent avec hésitation. L'impératrice joignit les mains. Plusieurs rayons de lumière émanèrent d'elle pour s'élancer dans toutes les directions. La barrière protégeant les terres des Signes contre les humains fut recréée. L'empereur de jade s'avança à son tour.

« Que la descendance interdite disparaisse. »

Tous les guerriers tigre, singe, serpent et rat s'évapora. Il ne resta que les Originels. Ils savaient qu'ils seraient punis pour s'être rebellés contre le couple royal.

« Le Tigre, véritable responsable sera exilé sur le mont Minurien. Les autres devront restaurer notre terre. Leurs biens seront confisqués et ils vivront en pauvres jusqu'à nouvel ordre. » déclara-t-il.

Des cordes lumineuses s'échappèrent des doigts du souverain pour aller ligoter le Tigre, qui protesta avec véhémence. Le Chat et la Chèvre se chargèrent de l'envoyer au mont Minurien. Les guerriers dragons allèrent retrouver leurs trois cousins, notamment les deux exilés. Roy vit arriver sa mère au visage ému.

« Mon enfant ! Je suis si heureuse de te revoir ! » dit-elle.

« Moi aussi mère. » sourit le brun.

Ils s'étreignirent. Riza nota que son colonel était le portrait de sa mère. L'empereur annonça une cérémonie pour récompenser nos trois héros. Roy délaissa Yuna pour revenir auprès d'Hawkeye. Hughes et Meroko l'avaient déjà rejointe.

« Qui a eu l'idée d'envoyer ma subordonnée ici ? » demanda-t-il.

« C'est moi. Meroko avait promis mais pas moi. Et tu avoueras qu'on a bien fait. » avoua Hughes.

« Grmph. Que notre Originel me donne la force de ne pas te mordre. » répondit Roy.

« Tu peux toujours essayer, mais tu te casserais les dents. » sourit Hughes.

* * *

Plus tard, les trois guerriers dragon se trouvaient agenouillés devant le couple royal. L'empereur leur remit à chacun une médaille.

« Vous honorez votre espèce par votre courage. Avec nos excuses pour avoir douté de vous, Li Huo et Xin Cheng. Quant à toi Meroko, il est heureux que tu aies désobéi en abandonnant ta mission pour aller les chercher. Mais n'en fait pas une habitude. » conclut l'empereur.

Quelques rires ponctuèrent cette phrase. Le monarque les invita ensuite à se relever. Toute l'assistance applaudit, saluant ses trois guerriers. Après ce moment de triomphe, Roy décida faire visiter son domaine à Riza. Ils se promenèrent donc dans les jardins impériaux.

« Que comptez-vous faire à présent ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Eh bien ... il me reste encore un problème à régler à Amestris. Ses homonculus. » répondit Mustang.

« Donc vous revenez ? » fit Riza pleine d'espoir.

« Bien sûr. Vous pensiez le contraire ? »

« Oui ... je me disais qu'une fois votre situation rétablie ici, vous y resteriez. » avoua-t-elle.

« Ça paraît logique. Seulement je n'ai pas pour habitude de laisser les gens dans les problèmes, quand je suis en mesure de les résoudre. » expliqua Mustang.

Ils arrivèrent près d'une petite rivière, où des pierres affleurant formaient un petit chemin. Hawkeye pensait passer sur elles.

« J'éviterais à votre place, ça glisse. » conseilla Roy.

« Je ne suis pas maladroite. »

Elle posa un pied sur un premier galet. Mustang roula des yeux, avant de lui emboiter le pas. Riza parvint au milieu du chemin.

« Wooooooh ! »

Son pied glissa et elle se retrouva en équilibre sur une jambe, les bras battant l'air dans un vain espoir de se rétablir. Riza se sentit soudain basculer en arrière. Elle ferma instinctivement les yeux, attendant de sentir la fraîcheur de l'eau. A la place, ce fut un bras qui se plaça en travers de son dos. Roy la souleva et la transporta d'un coup d'ailes sur la rive en face. De se retrouver ainsi tout contre lui fit monter la température des joues de la demoiselle.

« Si vous voulez prendre un bain nous avons des baignoires. » informa Roy.

« Non ... merci. »

Le teint soutenu, Riza évitait son regard. Le colonel finit par la relâcher. Les yeux fixés sur l'herbe, Riza le suivit machinalement. Sauf qu'à ne pas regarder où l'on va, on finit par rencontrer un obstacle.

« Aïe ! » s'exclama la blond en heurtant une branche.

« J'ai rien senti moi. » fit Roy.

« Vraiment très drôle. Woups ! »

Cette fois, ce fut une racine qu'elle percuta. Mustang n'eut pour ainsi dire plus qu'à ouvrir les bras pour la recevoir.

« Si voulez tant que ça être dans mes bras il suffit de demander. » sourit-il.

Virant au rouge écrevisse Riza s'écarta brutalement de lui, manquant de heurter une nouvelle fois la racine.

« Non mais qu'est-ce que vous imaginez ? Nous n'avons qu'une relation professionnelle ! » rappela-t-elle.

« Oui. » fit Roy.

Hawkeye vit passer une ombre sur le beau visage du colonel. Comme si cette réponse ne lui plaisait pas.

« _Je me fais sans doute des idées. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il peut trouver de si attirant dans une femme aussi peu féminine, et qui en plus se permet de lui tirer dessus pour qu'il travaille._ » pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Ou quand il préférait papoter avec des femmes. C'était plus fort qu'elle, cela l'horripilait de le voir parader au téléphone. Roy de son côté, ruminait aussi ses pensées. Riza lui plaisait. Depuis quand il n'en savait rien. Son visage enfantin et timide lui avait plu quand il l'avait rencontrée. Ses traits étaient délicats et fins. Et maintenant, elle était devenue une belle fleur. L'uniforme militaire ne la flattait pas, mais qu'importe. Toutefois, le lieutenant venait de lui dire qu'il n'existait rien d'autre entre eux que leur travail. Mais il n'avait pas demandé à la protéger pour rien ... c'était parce que Roy avait senti qu'il voulait rester auprès d'elle. Roy vit Hughes arriver vers eux.

« Je venais savoir quand vous voulez repartir ... ça ne va pas ? » dit-il.

« Hein ? Si si. Pour répondre à ta question, je pense que demain de bonne heure ça ira. » fit Mustang.

« Entendu. Lieutenant, vous restez dîner avec nous ce soir ? » proposa le dragon vert.

« Avec plaisir. » sourit Riza.

* * *

La promenade s'acheva sur ces bonnes paroles. Avant le repas, Riza fit connaissance avec les autres Signes. Elle manifesta un intérêt certain pour les dragons. Les dragons blancs étaient les plus calmes, doux, rêveurs et sociaux. Les verts étaient réputés pour leur résistance, leur sagesse et leur don de divination. Les bleus étaient joueurs, excellents guérisseurs et amicaux. Et les rouges enfin, étaient turbulents mais protecteurs, ils aimaient la fête et le combat. Tous possédaient la force de leur Originel, avec sa capacité à cracher le feu. Durant tous le temps où elle bavarda avec les uns et les autres, Riza remarqua que Mustang ne la quittait pas des yeux. Il s'était installé sur un rocher, où il jouait aux échecs avec Meroko. Si la guerrière dragon ne levait pas le nez de l'échiquier, son cousin lui n'y portait que brièvement les yeux, le temps d'observer les positions des pions et d'en déplacer une.

Riza se sentit rougir. Même en temps de paix il continuait à veiller sur elle. Le regard qu'il posait sur elle n'avait rien d'inquisiteur. Il observait juste. Nul doute que si quelqu'un venait à lui chercher des noises, il rappliquerait en moins de deux. Une dragonne blanche lui proposa de tresser des couronnes de fleurs en compagnie d'une dragonne verte. Hawkeye accepta avec plaisir, et se leva pour les suivre.

« Échec et mat. » fit Roy.

« Hein ? Mais comment t'as fait ? » s'exclama Meroko.

Pourtant il venait bien de la battre. Roy se laissa tomber de son perchoir, pour partir dans la direction qu'avaient prise ses cousines et Hawkeye. Le brun grimpa dans un arbre pour avoir une large vue, et s'installa sur une branche. Il s'adossa sur le tronc, bras posés sur son ventre. Là, il observa les filles cueillir des fleurs. La guerrière dragonne blanche expliqua ensuite à Riza comment s'y prendre. La blonde tressa un premier bracelet.

« Qu'en dites-vous ? » dit-elle en montrant son ouvrage.

« Pas mal. Et qu'en pense notre brûlant cousin ? » lança la dragonne verte.

Riza suivit son regard, pour découvrir son colonel perché dans un cerisier. Sa cousine lui fit signe de les rejoindre. Roy déploya ses ailes et vint atterrir tout près. On lui montra la bracelet.

« C'est joli. » commenta Roy en s'asseyant.

Ses cousines n'avaient pas l'air surprises qu'il les aie suivies.

« On te fait une couronne ? » proposa la dragonne verte.

« Et pourquoi pas une bague tant que tu y es ? » répliqua Mustang.

« Perso j'avais pensé à des boucles d'oreilles. » fit la blanche.

Roy lui attrapa alors la tête et frotta son poing contre. La dragonne de l'air se défit de son étreinte. Elle se lança à sa poursuite, d'abord sur terre puis dans les airs. Ils jouèrent ainsi jusqu'à ce un dragon bleu ne vienne leur annoncer l'heure du repas. La communauté des dragons mangeait ensemble avec les Signes et le couple royal, en plein air. Les plats étaient disposés sur d'immenses nappes. Riza fut placée à côté de son supérieur. Il lui expliqua quel était chaque plat qu'on leur passait.

« C'est vraiment délicieux. » commenta la jeune femme.

« Content que ça vous plaise. » sourit Roy.

« Tout me plait ici. Tout est si relaxant, si beau. On se croirait au paradis. Je comprends qu'à Central vous soyez toujours sous ce chêne, ça vous rappelle cet endroit. Et il règne une telle entente entre les dragons. » dit Riza.

« Nous sommes tous parents, c'est un peu normal. Puis nous ne sommes pas préoccupés par la jalousie ou autre idiotie comme les humains. C'est la fameuse harmonie. »

« Mais vous avez l'air tous jeunes. Pourtant, certains sont plus âgés non ? » reprit Hawkeye entre deux bouchées.

« Exact. Par exemple la dragonne de l'air avec qui vous avez tressé des fleurs est plus âgée que moi. Elle a deux mille ans. » précisa Mustang en lui servant un jus de fruits.

« Vous ne vieillissez donc pas. » comprit Hawkeye.

« Bingo. Toutefois je ne suis pas autorisé à vous dire comment nous y parvenons. »

« Je ne recherche pas l'immortalité vous savez. » dit Riza.

« Oui je sais. Mais ça n'empêche pas les questions. »

Hawkeye remarqua alors qu'elle était la seule à boire des jus de fruits. En se penchant vers la coupe de son voisin, un dragon bleu, elle nota qu'elle contenait un liquide nacré. Tiens ? Était-ce toxique pour les humains ? Ou bien n'était-elle pas autorisée à en boire ?

« _L'immortalité des Signes est peut-être due à leur boisson_. » songea-t-elle.

C'était peut-être là un des secrets que recherchaient les hommes. Hawkeye comprenait très bien que cela leur soit inaccessible. En plus de créer une surpopulation et donc des pénuries, il ne manquerait vraiment plus que les pourris soient immortels. A la fin du repas, Roy accompagna sa subordonnée à sa chambre.

« Je viendrais vous réveiller tôt demain matin. » avertit-il.

« Entendu. »

« Bonne nuit Riza. » conclut-il en embrassant sa main.

« Nonne buit. Euh bonne nuit. »

Mustang sourit, puis se décida à la laisser. Riza le garda s'éloigner. Il lui jeta un dernier regard avant de tourner un angle de couloir. La jeune femme soupira et rentra dans ses appartements.


	11. Dante contre les dragons part 1

**Le temps du voyage est terminé. Mais les problèmes ne sont pas réglés pour autant : il reste un autre type d'adversaire à affronter.**

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.  
**

* * *

Le jour suivant, Mustang se glissa dans la chambre de sa subordonnée. Sa vision thermique lui permit de la localiser. Il approcha donc et la secoua doucement.

« Hmmm ... waaah ! » s'exclama Riza en apercevant les yeux brillants dans le noir.

« C'est moi Riza. »

« Pfouuuh ! Il est déjà l'heure ? »

« Oui. Maes nous attends. » informa le brun.

« J'arrive tout de suite. »

Roy sortit le temps de la laisser s'habiller. Un peu plus tard, Hawkeye retrouva les deux guerriers dragon à l'extérieur. Ils étaient assis dans l'herbe. Hughes indiqua le petit-déjeuner à la jeune femme.

« Les autres dorment encore. Mais ils vous remercient bien de votre aide. » informa Hughes.

Riza sourit et hocha la tête. Lorsqu'elle eut terminé, le trio se rendit auprès du pêcher pour ressortir dans le monde des hommes. Lorsque ce fut fait, Roy invita Riza à monter sur son dos. Le lieutenant prit soin de mettre son chien dans son sac, puis s'agrippa au dos de son supérieur. Il décolla d'un puissant coup d'ailes, suivit par Maes. Ils prirent suffisamment d'altitude pour qu'on ne devine pas trop de quoi il s'agissait. Le voyage retour devrait être un peu plus rapide qu'à l'aller, sauf en cas de tempêtes.

« Dites-moi Maes, vous ne pouvez rien contre les tempêtes de sable ? » interrogea Hawkeye.

« Les plus efficaces seraient les dragons blancs. Moi le sable j'ai du mal. » fit le brun.

« J'y pense Li : tu as une idée d'où on peut trouver ces homonculus ? Faut quand même qu'on s'en occupe. » fit Roy.

« Pas tellement, j'ai pas eu le temps de questionner mon assassin. Mais j'imagine que ce genre de créatures doit vivre à l'ombre. »

« Ouais … les bas quartiers peut-être ? » hasarda Mustang.

« Ou un coin abandonné. » reprit Hughes.

« Et pourquoi pas les égouts ? » tenta Riza.

« Ça pourrait être une idée. Mais doit pas y avoir beaucoup de place. Vous m'avez donné une idée, si on cherchait sous terre ? » proposa Roy.

« Sous terre ? Tu penses à quoi une crypte ? » questionna Hughes.

« Qui sait. Tu es capable de sentir les ondes du sol, tu nous diras bien ce que tu dénicheras. »

« Mais où chercher ? » demanda Hawkeye.

« Me suis fait bousiller à Central, on va commencer par là. » lui répondit le dragon vert.

Ce détail réglé, lui et Mustang se concentrèrent sur leur trajectoire. La frontière du pays de Xing apparut dans leur champ de vision. Bientôt ce fut le désert, et son inconvénient majeur et aveuglant. En effet le sable ne les épargna pas et ils durent descendre.

« Vous ne pouvez pas passer au-dessus ? » demanda Riza.

« Non, c'est mauvais pour nous. » fit Roy.

Le trio attendit bien à l'abri sous une tente que la tempête se calme. Riza en profita pour libérer Hayate qui se dégourdit un peu les pattes. La jeune femme demanda s'ils devaient informer les frères Elric de leur plan. Les guerriers dragon préféraient éviter : mieux valait que personne d'autre que le lieutenant ne connaisse leur nature. Le vent cessa enfin de souffler. Nos héros sortirent pour replier leur abri et reprendre la route. Malgré le fait qu'ils aient choisi la voie des airs, il leur fallut bien trois jours pour arriver à Youswell. Cependant, les guerriers décidèrent de ne pas y faire halte. Ce qui amena Riza à demander à son colonel s'il n'était pas trop fatigué.

« Pas du tout. Vous êtes légère si c'est ce que vous voulez savoir. » répondit-il doucement.

« Nous ferons tout de même une pause dans une heure. » informa Hughes.

Du reste, les guerriers avaient l'habitude des longues distances. L'empire de Xing était plus vaste qu'Amestris. Rassurée sur ce point, Riza se mura dans le silence. Elle songeait à ce qui les attendait. Des homonculus. Des créatures immortelles pour ce qu'elle savait. Les hommes dragon l'étaient aussi, ce qui était un bon point pour eux. Dans ce cas, comment allaient-ils en venir à bout ? Le combat promettait d'être intense. Le colonel allait-il accepter que son lieutenant en soit ? Déjà qu'il avait été contre la laisser voir l'empereur de jade … nul doute qu'il lui demanderait de rester chez elle. Peut-être qu'elle devrait l'écouter cette fois. Que pouvaient faire ses balles contre des homonculus ? Deux guerriers dragons avaient de bien meilleures chances de s'en sortir. Décidément, elle ne lui était guère utile en ce moment.

* * *

« Riza ! » fit le colonel.

« Oui ? »

« Évitez d'étrangler votre moyen de transport je vous prie. »

Oups. Effectivement il faudrait voir à perdre cette manie. De son côté, Mustang comprit que sa chère protégée était tracassée. Il n'était pas bien difficile d'en connaître la raison : un combat se préparait et elle avait deviné qu'il ne la laisserait pas y participer. Puis qu'elle essaierait probablement d'y aller, quoi qu'il puisse lui dire. Tous deux n'étaient pas rendus. Une heure plus tard, la pause arriva. Sur le toit d'un immeuble d'une cité. Hughes fit mine d'aller se promener, laissant ainsi le loisir aux militaires de se parler. Roy saisit aussitôt l'occasion et s'approcha Hawkeye.

« J'imagine que vous êtes inquiète à l'idée que j'affronte ces homonculus. » dit-il sans préambule.

« Tout comme j'imagine que vous ne me laisserez pas venir avec vous. » répondit-elle.

« Oui. Vous n'admettrez donc pas que je sois capable de me défendre seul ? » continua Roy avec un sourire.

« Je vous ai toujours protégé depuis des années, c'est dur de cesser du jour au lendemain. »

« Je comprends ça. Mais Hawkeye, vous devez bien être consciente que cet adversaire-là est trop coriace pour vous. »

«_ Riza, appelle-moi Riza ! _Oui je … je le sais bien. Je ne vous suis guère utile ces temps-ci. »

« Héhéhéhé ! Pour une fois que ce n'est pas moi. »

« Vraiment très drôle colonel. » répliqua-t-elle.

« Ne boudez pas. Et soyez tranquille je m'en sortirais très bien. »

En fait de bouder, la jeune femme affichait un air inquiet teinté de chagrin. Ce qui attendrit son supérieur. Il lui tourna le dos, et en passant sa queue écarlate passa sous le menton de la blonde en un geste affectueux. Riza sourit, touchée. Elle demanda ensuite à descendre pour que son chien fasse ses besoins et mange un peu. Vérifiant que le coin était tranquille, ils se posèrent au sol. Chacun des guerriers prit une apparence ordinaire. Une fois l'animal rassasié, Roy s'apprêtait à déployer ses ailes, quand l'attitude de Maes l'arrêta. Il était en alerte.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » demanda-t-il à voix basse.

« J'entends venir. Mais ce ne sont pas des bruits de chaussures, plutôt des pieds nus. »

Peu courant en effet. Nos héros se dissimulèrent dans l'ombre d'une ruelle. Hughes vit passer un adolescent aux longs cheveux verts. Mais ce qui l'interpella surtout fut la marque rouge sur sa cuisse.

« C'en est un … suivons-le. » annonça Hughes.

Il fila aussitôt. Roy voulut l'arrêter en rappelant qu'il devait ramener Hawkeye. Cependant, la concernée partit immédiatement dans la direction prise par le dragon vert. Roy n'eut plus qu'à la suivre. En silence, Maes suivit Envy qui se dirigeait vers une église en ruines. Depuis un vitrail brisé, Roy et son cousin le virent actionner un mécanisme qui ouvrit une porte dans un autel. Ce fut par là que l'homonculus descendit. Les guerriers dragons redescendirent du mur.

« Alors ? » interrogea Riza.

« Il est entré dans une cachette secrète. » annonça Maes.

« Hawkeye vous attendez ici. » fit Mustang.

« On ne peut plus reculer colonel. » répondit-elle.

Et d'entrer dans l'église la première.

« Non mais … c'est pas vrai ! » fit Roy.

« Allez viens, tu ne pourras pas lui faire entendre raison. » dit Hughes.

Ils retrouvèrent la soldate devant l'autel de l'église. Le dragon vert alla se mettre au même endroit qu'Envy, cherchant de quelle manière il avait ouvert la porte. Il tâtonna un moment, avant de trouver la solution en appuyant sur un des dessins qui ornait le meuble. La porte grinça, révélant une entrée obscure. Un escalier semblait descendre profondément sous terre. Hughes passa en premier. Roy se tourna vers sa subordonnée.

« Vous ... » commença-t-il.

« Y allez, oui. » coupa-t-elle en passant devant lui.

« Si ce ne sont pas les homonculus qui la bousillent ce sera moi. » grommela Roy.

Il la rattrapa par les épaules, la fit passer en arrière pour enfin enrouler sa queue autour de son poignet pour la guider dans l'escalier. Durant un long moment, ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'obscurité. Où ce passage pouvait-il bien mener ? Hughes en vint à demander s'ils n'allaient pas se retrouver au centre de la terre. Après une descente interminable, ils débouchèrent enfin sur une falaise. Devant eux s'étendaient une grande ville, dont les bâtiments étaient penchés et brisés. Tous trois en restèrent muets.

* * *

« Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » dit Roy.

« Une ville … il y a une ville engloutie. » lâcha Hawkeye.

« Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Et comment a-t-on pu reconstruire sur d'aussi grandes ruines ? » ajouta Hughes.

Mustang décida de descendre. Il souleva sa subordonnée, puis sauta dans le vide. Sa chute fut ralentie par ses ailes. Le dragon rouge se posa en silence. Maes atterrit à côté. Hayate décida d'explorer le coin. Riza le suivit pour éviter qu'il ne se perde, ou les fasse repérer. Elle entra dans une maison.

« Oh ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » demanda Roy.

Il la rejoignit prestement. Riza se trouvait près d'une porte. Elle s'écarta pour laisser son supérieur découvrir un salon ancien. Mais surtout, deux squelettes assis dans le canapé. L'un tenait encore un journal, l'autre des aiguilles à tricoter. Les morts portaient des vêtements d'une autre époque. Roy afficha une surprise inquiète. Il avança doucement, le plancher grinçant sous ses pieds. Il voulait voir la date sur le journal.

« 15 juin 1808. » lut-il.

« Incroyable. On dirait que ces gens ont été surpris par un cataclysme. » fit Hughes en entrant à son tour.

Aucun objet ne manquait ni n'avait été déplacé. Tout était resté tel quel depuis plus de cent ans.

« Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu leur arriver ? Ce n'est pas une catastrophe naturelle, l'intérieur est intact. » annonça Riza dans le couloir.

« Quoi que ce soit, c'était puissant. Je penche pour de l'immatériel, vu que ça a l'air de n'avoir touché que les personnes. » répondit Roy.

Il sortit du salon accompagné de Maes. Ils attendirent Riza à l'extérieur. Le trio s'éloigna de la maison, se retrouvant au milieu de ce qui avait dû être un boulevard. Mustang rechercha la piste olfactive d'Envy. Pendant un moment, chacun marcha en silence, occupé à observer cette ville fantôme. L'endroit était vraiment sinistre. Froid, mort, brisé. Parfois ils croisaient une calèche avec ses occupants, ses chevaux et son cocher. Des passants même, étalés face contre terre. C'était vraiment lugubre. Peut-être devaient-ils songer à demander aux homonculus ce qui s'était passé. En admettant qu'ils en aient le temps, bien sûr. Suivant la piste laissée par Envy, ils progressaient vers le centre de cette ancienne cité.

« Je sens d'autres odeurs … probablement celles de ses congénères. Il y en a une autre. » annonça Maes.

« Fais voir. Enfin on se comprends. » fit Roy.

Il sortit sa langue fourchue pour analyser les parfums de l'endroit. Hormis celle de la mort, il repéra celle fraîche d'Envy, et au moins cinq autres.

« Trois femmes et quatre hommes. C'est bizarre mais deux d'entre elles me sont familières. » déclara Mustang.

« Maintenant que tu me le dis. Où ai-je déjà sentit ça ? » s'interrogea Hughes.

Cela signifiait donc qu'ils connaissaient au moins deux des homonculus. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Deux d'entre eux étaient capables de se montrer au grand jour, mais pour quoi faire ? Les guerriers dragon et Hawkeye réfléchissaient sur l'endroit où ces péchés étaient le plus susceptibles de se montrer. Un endroit que les soldats eux-même avaient fréquenté, pour qu'ils se souviennent de leur odeur. Où ils se trouvaient souvent … Hughes s'arrêta soudainement, les yeux ronds. Roy et Riza se tournèrent vers lui.

« L'armée ! » dit le dragon vert.

« Quoi l'armée ? »

« L'endroit qu'on fréquente le plus en tant que militaires ! Ces odeurs … c'est le généralissime et sa secrétaire ! » dit-il.

Ses compagnons affichèrent la surprise. Pourtant Roy se rappela. C'était bien les leurs, il en était sûr à présent. Il ne les avait pas vu souvent, mais suffisamment pour se remémorer ces senteurs rares. Hughes parla ensuite de ce qu'il avait découvert, et qui lui avait valu de se faire tuer : les diverses révoltes du pays n'avaient pour but que donner du désespoir aux gens afin qu'ils cherchent la pierre philosophale. Les choses avaient empirés depuis l'arrivée de Bradley au pouvoir.

« Mais pourquoi les homonculus la veulent-ils ? Ils sont déjà immortels non ? » interrogea Riza.

« Je l'ignore. Nous aurons peut-être des explications une fois face à eux. » dit Roy.

* * *

Ce point éclairci, le trio continua sa route. Un grand bâtiment se dressa devant eux, qui avait des airs d'opéra. Souhaitant repérer les lieux, les guerriers décidèrent de passer par les fenêtres. Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi dans des rangées de fauteuils. Mustang aida Hawkeye à franchir l'ouverture, pendant que Maes se rendait près du bord. Juste en bas, une grande scène. Envy s'y trouvait, en conversation avec une femme. Il paraissait énervé. Un peu plus loin à l'écart, se tenait une femme plantureuse, un petit homme obèse, et un enfant aux cheveux très long qui se cramponnait à … la secrétaire du généralissime. Selon Hughes, ils correspondaient à la description faites par les Elric, du moins pour la brune, le gros et Envy. Parlant de l'énorme, ce dernier eut l'air d'humer son environnement.

« Je sens quelque chose. Des intrus. »

Les intrus en question se cachèrent. Ce type avait un sacré odorat pour les avoir repéré.

« Des intrus tu dis Gluttony ? » fit la femme qui parlait avec Envy.

« Oui, là-haut. »

Envy sauta pour se retrouver sur la rambarde du balcon désigné par son semblable. Il regarda à gauche et à droite.

« Je vois rien du tout. » annonça-t-il.

« Mais si il y a quelque chose. » entendit-il.

Envy repéra alors une paire de pupilles brillantes. Puis sans qu'il ne comprenne ce qui se passe, il se retrouva violemment percuté. Il s'écrasa en bas, tandis que son agresseur se posait sur le sol.

« Mais qu'est-ce que … c'est le lieutenant-colonel Hughes ! » s'exclama Lust.

« Suis passé général depuis, mais j'imagine que vous n'avez pas dû faire attention. » répondit le brun, la tête appuyée dans sa main.

« Comment ça se fait que t'es encore en vie toi ? Je t'ai pourtant collé une balle dans le lard ! » fit Envy en se redressant.

« Tout comme toi il en faut plus que ça pour me tuer. Mais trêve de bavardage, je suis ici pour régler des comptes. » annonça Hughes en se relevant.

« Tu as une morphologie intéressante. D'où te viennent ces ailes ? » interrogea la femme aux cheveux courts.

« D'une, ne me tutoyez pas on n'a pas gardé les cochons ensemble. De deux, pour tout vous dire je suis un guerrier dragon de Xing. » répliqua Maes.

« Je ne connais pas ces créatures. Mais puisque vous êtes là je ne peux vous laisser repartir en vie. Attaquez ! » ordonna Dante.

Envy fut le plus prompt à réagir. Il fonça sur Maes qui l'attendit, avant de lui tourner le dos. La longue queue verte heurta l'homonculus à la tête et le renvoya sur le côté. Gluttony fonça sur le brun avec l'intention de planter ses dents dans sa chair. Une énorme gerbe de feu tomba du plafonds, réduisant l'homonculus en cendre.

« Mustang aussi ? » fit Sloth en le découvrant dans les airs.

« Occupe-toi de lui ! Il aura du mal contre l'eau. » ordonna Dante.

Sloth s'élança aussitôt sous sa forme liquide. Roy l'évita souplement, en revanche il reçut les ongles de Lust en plein thorax. Cependant, cela n'eut l'air de lui causer que de la douleur, et non pas la mort comme la brune l'espérait. Des coups de feu claquèrent, obligeant Lust à rétracter ses ongles et à reculer. Riza lui tirait dessus depuis le balcon. Un premier chargeur fut vidé.

« Touchez pas à Luuuuust ! » s'exclama Gluttony qui finissait de se régénérer.

En dépit de sa masse corporelle, il parvint à grimper sur le balcon. Il se rua vers Riza en dévastant tout sur son passage. Le lieutenant fit feu, sans parvenir à le stopper. Elle résolut donc se prendre la fuite. Heureusement, Roy vola littéralement à son secours en venant en sens inverse. Fondant sur Gluttony, il se rétablit à la dernière seconde pour lui administrer ses deux pieds dans la figure. L'homonculus fut renvoyé loin en arrière. La partie n'était pas gagnée pour autant. Sloth revint à la charge, tombant sur le colonel qu'elle emprisonna dans un globe liquide.

En bas, Envy affrontait Hughes. La maîtrise de son adversaire le déconcertait. Il était largement de taille à lui résister. Autrement dit il s'était simplement laissé tuer lors de leur rencontre.

« Je ne comprends pas : pourquoi m'avoir laissé te dessouder l'autre soir ? » questionna l'adolescent.

« Simplement afin d'enquêter dans l'ombre. » répondit Hughes en évitant un coup de pied au visage.

Tout à coup, un étau de pierre enserra ses jambes. Tournant la tête, le dragon découvrit Wrath une main plongée dans le sol. L'enfant souriait méchamment. Maes bloqua un bras d'Envy changé en lame. Il posa sa main contre la pierre et la fit exploser. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre les homonculus. Saisissant ensuite Envy, il le projeta sur Wrath. Puis, il maîtrisa la terre afin de leur envoyer plusieurs poings de pierre qui les frappèrent à plusieurs reprises. Un petit coup d'élixirologie rendit le sol liquide sous leur pieds. Pendant qu'Envy et Wrath s'enfonçaient, Hughes perçut des vibrations. Il se baissa, laissant les griffes de Lust passer au-dessus de lui. Le brun fit volte-face, s'élança vers elle à grande vitesse et lui ouvrit la gorge avec ses griffes. Dante observait le spectacle avec intérêt. Ces créatures Xinoises étaient puissantes, et leur alchimie peu commune.

Si ses homonculus l'emportaient, il y aurait matière à les étudier.


	12. Dante contreles dragons part 2

**Le combat se termine, non sans mal. Restera toutefois à nos guerriers un derneir détail à régler, voire deux. **

**Merci à ceux qui suivent et bonne lecture ^^.**

* * *

« Colonel ! » s'exclama Riza.

Le brun était toujours prisonnier de la sphère liquide de Sloth. Nul doute qu'elle cherchait à le noyer. Le lieutenant fouilla pour trouver un autre chargeur. Mais comment atteindre quelqu'un de liquide ? Comme en réponse à sa question, elle vit son supérieur s'auréoler de rouge. La lumière devint de plus en plus intense, avant que le feu ne remplace l'eau. Riza sentit une forte chaleur, et fut forcée de reculer. Finalement, Sloth abandonna et reprit forme humaine. La température de l'eau était bien trop élevée pour elle. Roy se jeta sur elle crocs en avant, la saisit par le cou dont il broya deux vertèbres, et la projeta par-dessus le balcon. Il pivota ensuite, puis envoya une gerbe de feu droit dans la bouche béante de Gluttonny. Le dragon rouge fit brûler son adversaire de l'intérieur. Ses flammes étant plus chaudes que du simple feu, il en résulta une immense perte de pierres rouges pour la gourmandise.

Mustang n'eut ensuite plus qu'à lancer d'autres attaques pour voir son adversaire partir en fumée pour de bon.

« Et un de moins. Restez ici je vais aider Hughes. » dit-il à sa subordonnée.

Il plongea dans le vide. Son cousin s'en sortait relativement bien. Il venait de crever les yeux d'Envy d'un coup de griffe bien placé. Wrath se prit un violent coup de pied à la tête. Lust et Sloth arrivèrent en renfort. Mustang piqua, et saisit la brune de la luxure à la gorge, dans une contorsion digne d'un chat. Le brun la traîna sur plusieurs mètres, serrant le larynx de sa victime ce qui occasionnait un étouffement. Hughes saisit la diversion pour envoyer une attaque alchimique à Sloth. Wrath vola à son secours. Le dragon vert le laissa venir, pour ensuite le transpercer de son bras gauche. Envy décida de se changer lui aussi en dragon. Long, plus grand et avec une mâchoire hérissée de crocs.

« Woh ! » fit Hughes en décollant pour éviter de se retrouver pris entre ses dents.

Envy manqua de s'écraser au sol. Il se redressa pour localiser son adversaire. Puis il s'élança aussi vif qu'un serpent. Hughes esquiva de peu. Mais il en profita pour s'approcher de la tête et lui crever à nouveau les yeux. L'homonculus poussa un rugissement de douleur. Maes ouvrit la gueule et cracha une gerbe de feu sur son adversaire. Roy vint joindre ses efforts aux siens, causant plus de dégâts à la bête.

« Gaffe à la fontaine derrière ! » lança Maes.

Mustang se jeta sur le côté, Sloth le manquant de peu. Hughes la reçut d'un coup de queue. Tous deux portèrent leurs efforts sur elle. Apercevant Lust qui revenait à elle, Roy lui balança une boule de feu grosse comme un pneu. Ce fut au tour de Wrath de contre-attaquer. Il transmuta un énorme poteau de pierre en direction des guerriers. Roy et Maes évitèrent, avant que Hughes ne glisse sur la pierre. Il rejoignit Wrath dont il saisit le visage et le plaqua violemment au sol. Un craquement se fit entendre. Mustang se battait à nouveau contre Lust. Hughes se chargea de neutraliser Sloth. Faisant pleuvoir des rocs sur elle, il l'obligea à reprendre forme humaine. La tactique marcha : elle se matérialisa. Le dragon vert se rua sur elle, puis planta ses crocs chargés de venin dans son épaule.

* * *

Il laboura ensuite son ventre de ses griffes, à la recherche de ce qui lui permettait de se régénérer. Des éclats rouges apparurent dans son estomac. Hughes se hâta d'en prélever quelques uns. Sloth se régénéra toutefois, mais pour recevoir un nouveau coup de mâchoire. Le venin du dragon vert se répandit à grande vitesse dans son corps, paralysant ses membres et offrant l'occasion à son adversaire d'en finir.

« Puisque tu es de l'eau, je vais t'offrir une mort adéquate ! » annonça-t-il.

Maes appliqua ses deux mains sur son buste. Des éclairs alchimique apparurent un instant.

« Maman ! » s'exclama Wrath.

Hughes dressa un mur entre eux, puis s'écarta de Sloth. Cette dernière voulut s'échapper, mais son corps refusait d'obéir. De plus, elle remarqua qu'il commençait à se désagréger. Elle s'évaporait. Wrath arriva près d'elle, mais Maes lui bondit dessus. Il le mordit à son tour. Envy grondait. Roy tournait autour de sa tête telle une mouche harcelant un bovidé. De temps à autre, le guerrier lui brûlait les yeux. Lorsqu'il en eut assez de jouer au chat et à la souris, Mustang concentra son élément qu'il envoya droit dans la gueule de l'homonculus le contraignant à reprendre une taille ordinaire. Ceci fait, Envy dut faire face à la bestialité d'un dragon rouge.

« On ne bouge plus ! » fit soudain une voix.

Roy regarda dans la direction, pour découvrir Lust sur le balcon, qui maintenait Hawkeye en otage. Ses ongles meurtrières étaient appuyées sur le cou de la jeune femme.

« Rendez-vous sans quoi je l'égorge. » avertit Lust.

Roy gronda et siffla. Envy se releva, félicitant sa congénère d'avoir trouver le point faible des dragons, en tout cas celui de Roy. Tous deux cherchaient avidement un moyen de tirer leur collègue de ce guêpier. Au moindre geste, Riza se ferait déchirer le cou. Comment faire ? Cette fois, il semblait bien qu'ils ne soient pris au piège. Dante pensa saisir cette occasion d'immobiliser les guerriers dragon. Mais alors qu'elle fit un pas en avant, quelque chose attaqua Lust au balcon. Riza en profita pour se dégager, Roy pour s'élancer.

« Hayate au pied ! » s'exclama la blonde.

Le chien délaissa l'homonculus pour obéir. Juste quand Mustang déboulait avec un rugissement de rage. Il projeta Lust avec un torrent de feu tout au fonds du balcon. Quand elle se reforma, le brun se précipita sur elle pour la déchiqueter. Ce qu'il fit. Lust eu beau le transpercer de toute part, Roy ne semblait même pas s'en apercevoir ni même le sentir. Elle en revanche, sentit très bien les crocs lui arracher des lambeaux de chair et les griffes lacérer profondément son corps. Hawkeye entendit également des os se briser. Tant et si bien que les pierres rouges de la luxure ne suffirent plus à la maintenir en vie. La cadence infernale avec laquelle Mustang la tuait finit par en avoir raison. Il ne s'arrêta qu'une fois le corps de son ennemie en poussière. Roy la délaissa après un dernier grondement. Il prit soin d'essuyer sa bouche inondée de sang, avant de se précipiter vers Riza.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda-t-il en la prenant par la taille.

« Oui, Black Hayate est venu à mon secours. » répondit-elle.

« Oouuuf ! » soupira Roy.

Il l'attira à elle et la serra. Surprise, Riza ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« Mettez vous à l'abri, je ne veux pas vous perdre. » dit Roy.

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, il retourna sur les lieux de l'affrontement. Ne restaient plus qu'Envy et Wrath, aux prises avec Hughes. Wrath était fou de rage : le venin l'empêchait de bouger correctement. Son corps était lourd, plus lent. Le dragon vert avait tué sa mère et il ne pouvait rien faire. Néanmoins, il lui restait l'alchimie. Il transmuta une série de pics en direction de Hughes. Ce dernier pirouetta pour esquiver, de même qu'Envy. Les attaques de l'homonculus enfant se succédèrent. Aveuglé par la haine, il attaquait de tous côtés, empêchant par là même Envy d'agir. Dante fut forcée de dresser un mur pour se protéger des projections de pierre créées par Hughes. Le Xinois brisait en effet chaque pieu, flèche de pierre, pic que pouvait envoyer la colère. Roy tournait et virait, cherchant un angle d'attaque que leur adversaire ne semblait pas disposé à laisser. Wrath fit tant et si bien qu'une de ses transmutations toucha les piliers du balcon.

* * *

Mustang qui avait la tête en bas suite à une nouvelle cabriole, donna un puissant coup de queue dans l'air puis d'ailes. Son corps suivit pour se remettre dans le bon sens. Il fonça vers le balcon qui s'écroulait, avec Hawkeye toujours dessus. La blonde se précipitait vers la sortie, quand un éboulement lui bloqua la route. Elle se sentit glisser vers le vide. Roy la rattrapa. Riza elle retint son chien par une patte arrière. Elle s'empressa de le remonter et de l'installer sur elle. Le colonel alla ensuite déposer la jeune femme à l'abri, si tant est qu'il en reste encore. Après un coup d'œil circulaire, il dut se résoudre à rester en l'air.

« Mais tu vas te calmer que je puisse lui meuler la tête ! » s'écria Envy en bondissant en arrière.

Mais Wrath était sourd, entièrement focalisé sur Hughes. Le dragon vert prit de l'altitude, se mettant au même niveau que Mustang. Il fallut l'intervention de Dante, qui trancha les membres de l'homonculus pour avoir enfin une accalmie.

« Eh ben que de dégâts. » commenta Hughes.

« Vous êtes très forts : vous avez réussi à tuer presque tous mes homonculus. C'est très contrariant. » lança Dante.

« Et vous êtes ? » demanda Roy.

« Leur maître. Je les ai créés pour certains, recueillis pour d'autres et les ai formés. » répondit-elle.

« Pour en faire quoi ? » questionna Hughes.

« J'ai besoin de créer quelque chose. »

« Genre la pierre philosophale ? » devina Roy.

« Tout à fait. »

« C'est vous qui êtes responsable de l'état de la ville dans laquelle on se trouve ? » intervint Riza.

« Oui. Ces habitants sont devenus une pierre. »

« Que vous utilisez pour rester jeune. Cette cité a disparu il y a cent ans et des brouettes, par votre faute. Ishbal, c'était donc vous. » comprit Mustang.

« Qu'ils sont intelligents. » ironisa Dante.

Un mouvement attira soudain le regard aiguisé de Riza. Elle vit une personne leur sauter dessus.

« ATTENTION A DROITE ! » cria-t-elle.

Roy tourna la tête pour découvrir Bradley qui lui arrivait dessus, sabre au clair. Mustang laissa pratiquement tomber Hawkeye, qu'il ne retint que par la veste, se pencha en arrière au maximum puis détendit la jambe qui heurta la poitrine de Bradley, au moment précis où la lame de son sabre fendait l'air là où se trouvait la tête de Roy un instant plus tôt. King fut projeté en arrière, mais parvint à se rétablir pour atterrir sur ses pieds. Hughes décida de faire diversion le temps que son cousin dépose le lieutenant. Se laissant tomber comme une pierre, il provoqua une onde de choc qui renversa ses adversaires, en plus de détruire les transmutations occasionnées par Wrath. Roy laissa Riza à l'autre bout de la salle, derrière des piliers. Il rejoignit ensuite son cousin sur le plancher des vaches.

Bradley revint à la charge. Roy décida de s'en occuper. Il transmuta une lame à partir d'une lampe, et croisa le fer avec le généralissime. Ce dernier était incroyablement rapide. Maes pour sa part, avait affaire à Dante et à Envy. Les attaques du maître des homonculus étaient autrement plus puissantes que celles de Wrath. Maes parvenait à les briser, les éviter également. Malgré ça, ses deux adversaires étaient coriaces.

« _Il faut que je me débarrasse d'au moins un des deux. La bonne femme doit être mortelle, en revanche il est compliqué de l'approcher. Elle a une bonne stratégie de défense. C'est surtout son homonculus qui pose le plus problème. Je vais donc commencer par lui. _» réfléchit Maes.

Pliant les jambes, il saisit les deux mains d'Envy. Il détendit ensuite les jambes pour se projeter en avant. Ce faisant, il donna un grand coup d'aile qui accentua la portée de son saut. Deux battements plus tard il plaqua Envy au sol. Son énergie alchimique déclencha une transmutation qui décomposa Envy. Hughes pirouetta sur le côté. Un poing de pierre vint s'abattre à l'endroit où se tenait Envy. Coincé là-dessous, il ne pourrait pas se régénérer totalement. Restait Dante.

* * *

De son côté, Roy tenait habilement tête à Bradley. Il état rapide mais Mustang était aussi vif qu'un serpent. En revanche, l'homonculus de l'orgueil ne lui laissait pas le temps d'utiliser le feu, enchaînant coup sur coup.

« Pas mal du tout Mustang ! Je ne vous savais pas si adroit à l'escrime ! » lança Bradley.

« Et vous vous êtes sacrément coriace pour un homme âgé. J'imagine que c'est le côté homonculus. » répondit Roy en portant un coup.

« Exact ! Malgré ça mon corps vieillit. »

Roy n'en revenait pas. Il venait tout bonnement de lui avouer sa faiblesse. Était-il idiot ? Ou bien trop orgueilleux ?

« _Si son corps vieillit c'est qu'il ne peut pas se reconstituer comme les autres. La régénération permets un corps neuf donc jeune. Je crois savoir comment m'en débarrasser._ » pensa Roy.

King utilisait deux sabres, les contrer n'allait pas être simple. Toutefois, il disposait d'un atout. Si ça marchait alors il le tenait. De son côté, Hawkeye cherchait comment venir en aide à son supérieur. Elle mettait en joue le généralissime, mais les deux combattants bougeaient trop vite. Mustang ne craignait pas les balles, mais elle risquait de le distraire. Pourtant, elle devait pouvoir atteindre l'homonculus. Il suffisait juste que son colonel lui fournisse une occasion. Le brun utilisa soudain sa queue afin de bloquer un des poignets de son adversaire. Malheureusement, King vit venir le coup et trancha l'appendice. Roy échappa un cri de douleur. Le bout de la queue coupé se tortilla sur le sol. Hawkeye saisit son occasion : elle tira dans les jambes du généralissime, pile dans le genou. Le borgne plia le genou sous la douleur.

Mustang ouvrit la bouche, déversant un torrent de feu sur son adversaire, qui se calcina. Hawkeye se précipita vers lui.

« Colonel je suis navrée, je n'ai pas pu tirer plus tôt. » s'excusa-t-elle.

« Ce n'est rien Riza, vous m'avez fourni l'occasion de le tuer. » répondit Roy.

« Mais votre queue ... »

« Ah ça ? Ça aura repoussé dans un jour ou deux. Voyez, c'est déjà cicatrisé. »

Il montra son appendice. Effectivement, la blessure s'était déjà refermée. Riza en était quand même désolée. Le colonel lui caressa la joue un instant, ce qui la fit rougir. Les bruits du combat que menait Hughes contre Dante les rappelèrent à la réalité. Mustang décolla pour porter secours à son cousin. Le dragon vert était occupé à esquiver les pics que lui destinait son adversaire. Roy lança une gerbe de feu pour attirer son attention. Dante faillit se faire brûler vive. Elle fit jaillir une grosse main qui alla à la rencontre de l'importun. Elle la fit exploser en vol, afin que la pierre mitraille le dragon.

« Argh ! » fit Mustang en recevant une caillasse dans le bras.

Il se posa puis transmuta à son tour. Dante éleva un mur pour se protéger. Mustang le fit exploser. Pendant qu'il occupait ainsi l'alchimiste centenaire, Maes pouvait se faufiler derrière elle. Au moment où il pensait pouvoir l'atteindre, la voix de Wrath avertit Dante de l'imminence de l'attaque. L'alchimiste se déplaça. Hughes ne se laissa pas décontenancer pour autant. Il lança un coup de griffes pour éviter qu'elle ne claque ses mains. Ensuite, il se jeta carrément sur elle. Dante plaça instinctivement un bras devant elle. Bras que rencontrèrent les crocs de Maes. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans sa chair, déversant le venin mortel. Quand il la relâcha, il ne fallut qu'un instant pour que la vue de l'alchimiste ne se trouble.

« Qu'avez … vous fait ? » articula-t-elle.

« J'ai juste injecté une dose de mon venin. Votre mort sera rapide. » répondit sereinement Maes.

« Non … pas … moi. »

Dante s'effondra. Une sensation de froid se répandit en elle. Dans un ultime effort, l'alchimiste voulut frapper dans ses mains, mais elle parvint à peine à lever les bras. Un rictus de colère figea les traits de son visage.

« Et voilà qui est réglé. » fit Maes.

« Reste encore l'ado au cheveux verts et le gosse. » rappela Roy.

« Pour le môme je ne me fais pas de soucis. Mon venin va l'achever, une fois que ses pierres se seront épuisées. » répondit Hughes.

Concernant Envy, mieux valait être sûr. Le trio se dirigea vers l'endroit où il se trouvait. On voyait les éclairs de sa régénération, qui tentait vainement de reconstituer le corps de l'homonculus.

« Et maintenant ? » interrogea Mustang.

« De deux choses l'une : soit ses pierres s'épuiseront toutes seules, soit on l'achève. »

« Je penche pour la seconde option. »

« Moi aussi. »

Hughes brisa le poing de pierre. Aussitôt, Envy refit surface. Mais les dragons ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de répliquer. Combinant leurs attaques, ils enchaînèrent les coups jusqu'à ce qu'il se vide de ses pierres, comme les autres. Et comme ses congénères il partit en poussière. Wrath lui, venait encore une fois de perdre connaissance. A chaque réveil il sentait sa vie se raccourcir. Le venin de Hughes le paralysait totalement. Néanmoins, c'était là des morts douces. Les militaires le laissèrent donc s'éteindre doucement. Ils entreprirent de regagner la surface.

* * *

« Il y a un autre problème encore. » fit Riza, sur le dos de Roy.

« Lequel ? » interrogea celui-ci.

« La disparition du généralissime risque de plonger le pays dans la tourmente. Les généraux vont se battre pour avoir sa place. »

« Elle n'a pas tort. Nous on est tranquilles, c'est pas demain la veille qu'ils vont découvrir cet endroit. De plus, Roy a complètement carbonisé Bradley, il est donc méconnaissable. Sans compter vous êtes censés être absent et moi six pieds sous terre. » répondit Maes.

« J'ai quand même une petite idée. » annonça Roy.

Une fois de retour à la surface, le groupe fit route vers Central. Le jour suivant, Roy et sa subordonnée se présentèrent à intervalle dans la journée au QG, sans susciter plus de questions. Ils reprirent leur travail comme si de rien était. Mais une semaine plus tard, c'était la panique dans la base. Le généralissime avait disparu. Dans un premier temps, il fut convenu de ne rien annoncer au peuple. Il fut mené de longues recherches avant qu'ils ne se résignent à le déclarer mort. Les généraux eurent ensuite la surprise de voir débarquer leur collègue de Briggs, Olivia Mira Armstrong. Lorsque cette dernière constata la pagaille dans laquelle la disparition de leur chef plongeait les soldats, elle usa immédiatement de sa force de caractère pour calmer le jeu. Et pour prendre la place de King Bradley. Naturellement, aucun des hommes présents ne fut d'accord pour la lui céder. Aussi défia-t-elle chacun d'eux à un duel. Le vainqueur aurait le trône.

« Je me demande ce qui l'a poussée à venir ici. » fit Havoc.

Riza jeta un œil à son supérieur. Il assistait à la scène avec un amusement non dissimulé. Olivia lui avait proposé de participer, connaissant son ambition. Mais à la surprise de son équipe et celle du général, il avait décliné. Voici donc le général Armstrong se battant contre le général Hakuro. Celui-ci, ayant oublié l'art du combat se fit rapidement dominé et vaincre.

« Ohohoh il en fait une tête ! » ricana Breda.

Les paroles sévères d'Olivia ne firent qu'accroître l'humiliation du général. Le suivant se présenta devant son adversaire un peu mal à l'aise.

« Et de deux ! » commenta Roy.

Puis trois, quatre, cinq … au final, pas un ne fut capable de tenir ne serait-ce que cinq minutes face à la reine des glaces. C'est ainsi qu'Olivia gagna le poste de généralissime de haute lutte.


	13. Sois mienne

**Voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre**. **Roy règle son histoire une fois pour toutes**.

**Merci à toux ceux et celles qui ont suivi ^^.**

* * *

« Là, colonel, j'aimerais bien comprendre. » fit Riza entrant dans le bureau.

« Comprendre quoi ? » répondit le brun qui la précédait.

« Pourquoi ne pas avoir accepté le défi du général Armstrong ? Vu vos aptitudes vous pouviez facilement la vaincre. » demanda Riza.

« Tout simplement parce que j'ai quelque peu changé mes plans. » fit Roy.

C'était la pause, et pendant que le reste de l'équipe était parti se détendre Mustang avait demandé à parler à sa subordonnée. Ce qui tombait bien, étant donné qu'elle avait quelques petites questions à lui poser.

« Et quels sont-ils à présent ? » interrogea la jeune femme.

« Bien ... »

Roy se tourna vers elle, et Riza lui découvrit un air embarrassé qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Ce qui ne manqua pas de piquer sa curiosité.

« Maes et sa famille vont aller vivre à Xing. Et j'ai l'intention de les suivre. »

Ce fut comme si Riza recevait un coup en pleine poitrine. Alors il partait … exactement comme elle l'avait envisagé. Il quittait l'armée, la quittait elle, à jamais car les guerriers dragon étaient immortels. Ce qu'elle ferait? Elle n'en savait rien. Hawkeye ne put que baisser la tête. Elle ne le vit pas s'approcher d'elle.

« Et euh … je … j'aurais voulu savoir … si vous vouliez venir avec moi. » continua Mustang.

Ahurie, Riza releva la tête. Son colonel était nerveux. Le lieutenant ne put que rester à le regarder bouche bée.

« Q... quoi ? » finit-elle par dire.

« Riza, je veux que vous veniez vivre à Xing avec moi. Pour le restant de nos jours. Vous … me plaisez beaucoup alors j'avais pensé qu'on … pourrait éventuellement, si vous êtes d'accord hein. Euh … on pourrait … se marier ? »

Un silence s'installa. Puis Roy vit les yeux de sa subordonnée remonter vers le haut, en même temps que son corps basculait. Mustang la rattrapa par la taille.

« Mince. Je pensais pas qu'elle aurait ce genre de réaction. » dit-il.

Il plaça une main sous la tête de Riza pour la relever. Elle venait tout bonnement de s'évanouir. Le brun la prit dans ses bras pour la déposer sur un fauteuil. Là il lui tapota les joues pour qu'elle se réveille.

« Riza ! Revenez à vous. Ohoh Hawkeye on se réveille. »

Finalement, la blonde rouvrit les yeux au bout de quelques instants. Elle aperçut le visage flou de son supérieur, et sentit une main sur sa joue. Roy s'enquit de sa santé.

« Je … ça va je crois. » dit-elle en se redressant.

« Je suis vraiment désolé. Je m'aperçois que je suis allé trop vite en besogne. Pardonnez-moi. » fit Roy contrit.

Quel crétin, se dit-il. La demander en mariage alors qu'il ne connaissait même pas ses sentiments pour lui. Pfff non mais des fois. Mustang préféra se lever et quitter la pièce. Riza le regarda partir. N'avait-elle pas rêvé tout à l'heure ? Il lui avait bien demander de l'épouser elle n'était pas folle. Mais alors … il l'aimait ! ( _ndla : allôôô !_ ) Un intense sentiment de bonheur s'empara de la jeune femme. Elle devait absolument le retrouver. Riza se leva d'un bond puis se précipita vers la porte. Mais tout à coup, le lieutenant heurta ce qui lui parut être un mur de briques. Elle entendit juste un _ooof_ alors qu'elle partait de nouveau en arrière. Et cette fois personne ne la rattrapa.

« Lieutenant ça va ? » s'enquit Fuery en allant l'aider à se relever, accompagné de Breda.

Ils la remirent sur pieds. Hawkeye comprit que c'était Havoc qu'elle venait de percuter comme un bélier. Ce dernier s'excusa.

« Non non c'est moi. Bon sang, mais vous êtes une vraie poutre. » constata-t-elle en se frottant le visage.

« Ah ? Ben si vous le dites. » répondit le blond flatté.

« Je dois retrouver le colonel, vous l'avez vu passer ? » s'enquit Riza.

« Ah non. » répondit Breda.

« Tant pis, je crois quand même savoir où il est. »

Elle laissa ses subordonnés, qui se regardèrent en haussant les épaules. Hawkeye se hâta, mais en veillant à ne pas courir cette fois, pour éviter une nouvelle collision. Bientôt elle fut dans la cour. Comme prévu, sa chère tête brune était plantée sous son chêne. Genoux ramenés contre lui, il n'avait pas l'air jouasse.

* * *

« _Pfffff ! J'oserais plus la regarder en face maintenant. Je ferais mieux de donner ma démission sur-le-champ et d'aller retrouver Li et sa famille._ » se dit-il.

Certainement, il avait gâché toutes ses chances avec elle. Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de brûler les étapes nom de bois ? Il devrait se flanquer des gifles tiens. Mustang soupira. Une paire de bottes noires apparut dans son champ de vision. Ce fut ensuite Riza qui s'agenouilla devant lui. Le colonel la regarda avec surprise.

« Colonel, c'est oui. » lâcha-t-elle.

« Oui quoi ? » fit-il sans comprendre.

Oui allons nous promener dans les champs. Idiot.

« Oui pour aller à Xing avec vous. Et … aussi pour vous épouser. » précisa-t-elle les joues rouges.

Roy écarquilla les yeux un instant, puis se jeta sur sa subordonnée. Riza se retrouva sur le sol pour la troisième fois de la journée.

« C'est vrai vous voulez bien ? » demanda Roy en se redressant.

« Mais bien sûr ! Je … j'ai toujours pensé que je ne vous intéressais pas. Alors je refusais tout sentiment à votre égard. Seulement je me suis rendu compte ces temps-ci que ce n'était pas si simple. » avoua Riza.

Roy sourit, avant de pencher la tête et d'appliquer ses lèvres sur les siennes. D'abord surprise, elle lui répondit avec bonheur. Réalisant ensuite qu'on risquait de se poser des questions si on les découvrait ainsi sur le sol, Roy se releva et aida sa subordonnée à en faire autant. Sauf qu'il la ramena tout contre lui pour l'embrasser à nouveau.

« Bien, il faut quand même expliquer aux autres la raison de notre départ. » dit-il.

Riza hocha la tête. Ils revinrent tout deux à leur bureau. Là, Mustang ferma la porte à clé, et annonça avoir quelque chose à avouer à son équipe. Il commença par le fait qu'il avait l'intention de retourner dans sa terre natale. Il était en effet originaire de Xing, lui ainsi que son ami Maes Hughes. C'est à ce moment là qu'il aborda le sujet de sa nature. Pour appuyer ses propos, il opéra sa métamorphose. L'uniforme fit place à ses étoffes xinoises, de même que ses ailes et sa queue sortirent. Celle-ci avait intégralement repoussé.

« Vous savez tout. C'est moi qui ai demandé au général Armstrong de venir à Central pour remplacer King Bradley. Un message anonyme cependant. » conclut-il.

Breda, Havoc, Falman et Fuery le dévisageait avec une magnifique expression de stupeur agrafée au visage. Jamais, au grand jamais il n'aurait imaginé que leur colonel n'était pas humain.

« Alors … vous savez ce qui est arrivé au généralissime ? » fit Fuery.

« Oui. Mort, c'était un homonculus. Ils étaient six quand nous les avons trouvés, sous les ordres d'une femme qui voulait la pierre philosophale pour rester jeune. Or vous savez déjà ce qu'il faut pour la fabriquer. » précisa Mustang.

Eh ben ! Ils en apprenaient des choses. En tout cas, maintenant ils savaient pourquoi la guerre civile avait éclaté, ainsi que d'autres soulèvements. Ils n'étaient pas mécontent que le problème soit réglé.

« Et … quand comptez-vous partir ? » demanda Havoc.

« Le plus tôt possible. Maes et sa famille attendent notre signal. »

« Il est en vie ? » releva Falman.

« C'est un guerrier dragon lui aussi. Et les balles ne nous font rien. »

Vato s'afficha soulagé et content d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Maintenant que les choses étaient claires, Roy passa à la seconde nouvelle : son futur mariage avec son lieutenant. Ils reçurent les félicitations de leur équipe.

« Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour ne pas travailler. » dit-elle.

« Riza enfin, sois un peu indulgente pour cette fois. » la réprimanda Mustang.

« Bon … d'accord. Mais ne venez pas vous plaindre du retard. » accorda Riza.

« Bref à votre rythme les gars. » traduit Roy.

« Merci colonel ! » lança Breda.

Le travail dû donc reprendre. Roy rédigea sa démission ainsi que celle d'Hawkeye. Nul doute qu'Olivia la lui accorderait facilement, vu toute l'affection qu'elle lui portait. Il n'eut pas tort. Olivia lui répondit aussi sec qu'il pouvait s'en aller quand bon lui semblerait. Roy secoua la tête avec amusement. Quelques jours plus tard, Mustang alla avec son équipe retrouver Hughes, son épouse et sa fille sur le toit de l'immeuble qui avait caché le militaire.

* * *

« Bonjour tout le monde ! » lança Maes avec sa jovialité habituelle.

« Général Hughes ! Ça fait vraiment plaisir de vous revoir ! » lança Vato en lui serrant la main.

« Pareil pour moi. »

« Qui aurait cru que vous étiez un guerrier dragon ? » dit Havoc.

« C'était le but que vous ne sachiez pas. »

Gracia remarqua soudain un petit quelque chose à la main gauche de Riza.

« Lieutenant Hawkeye, serait-ce ce que je pense que c'est à votre main ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Oui. C'est une bague de fiançailles. » sourit la jeune femme en montrant son anneau.

« Oh sérieux ? » fit Maes.

« Très sérieux. » répondit Roy en passant un bras autour de la taille de son ancien lieutenant.

« ENFIN ! » s'exclama Hughes.

« D'ailleurs on reviendra les chercher le jour J. » annonça Riza en désignant ses anciens collègues.

Mais pour l'heure, ils devaient gagner l'empire xinois. Après des adieux assez émouvants, les guerriers dragons prirent leur envol. Maes portait sa femme sur le dos et sa fille dans les bras. Elysia s'émerveilla du voyage. Roy lui transportait Riza et son chien. Les valises avaient été disposées dans de grandes nacelles attachées autour de la taille des hommes. Le déménagement se feraient bien sûr en plusieurs fois. Arrivés dans le monde des Signes, Riza fut heureuse de retrouver ceux avec qui elle s'était liée. Un bon accueil fut également fait à Gracia et sa fille. Elysia partit d'ailleurs rapidement jouer avec des petits guerriers dragon. Les adultes eux, firent route vers la maison qui leur était destinée. Hughes récupéra la sienne de même que Mustang. Un peu plus tard dans la journée, Roy montra à sa fiancée le secret de sa jeunesse éternelle : les pêches de l'arbre marquant la frontière.

« Nous buvons leur jus ou en mangeons tous les jours. Outre leur élixir de jouvence, elles sont absolument délicieuses. Mais elles n'ont cette capacité que de notre côté. » expliqua-t-il en cueillant un fruit.

Il le donna à Riza.

« Donc si j'en mange je ne vieillirais pas ? » demanda-t-elle.

« C'est cela. Seuls les conjoints de mon espèce sont autorisés à connaître ce secret et à le partager avec nous. »

La jeune femme croqua dans le fruit. Il était vraiment exquis. Elle ne se souvenait pas d'avoir jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon. Les mois passèrent, et le mariage tant attendu arriva. Comme promis, les militaires allèrent chercher leurs collègues.

« La nourriture d'ici est vraiment succulente. » fit Breda durant le banquet.

« Tu ne penses vraiment qu'à t'empiffrer. » fit Vato.

« En tout cas ce mariage est très réussi. » dit Fuery.

Son regard se porta vers les mariés, tout deux vêtus de splendides étoffes xinoises.

« Quelqu'un sait où est Havoc ? » interrogea Breda.

« Là-bas avec une cousine du colonel. La brune, un dragon bleu je crois. Ils ne sont pas quittés de la journée. » sourit Kaïn.

En effet, Meroko avait manifesté un intérêt certain pour le lieutenant blond. Depuis son arrivée quelques jours plus tôt, tous deux prétextaient tout et n'importe quoi pour se retrouver. Les trois militaires échangèrent un sourire de connivence.

« Quelque chose me dit qu'on reviendra ici un de ces quatre. » dit Breda.

« Je crois aussi. » répondit Fuery amusé.

Quelques instants plus tard, Roy vint voir ses anciens collègues.

« Alors le séjour vous plait-il ? » s'enquit le brun.

« Ah oui beaucoup. » répondit Heymans.

« Le paysage est vraiment magnifique. Tout comme ces habits, et les gens sont si chaleureux. C'est un endroit merveilleux. » ajouta Falman.

« On se croirait au paradis. » continua Fuery.

« Je suis heureux que ça vous plaise. A tous. » reprit Mustang en coulant un regard vers Jean.

Lui aussi avait noté le rapprochement entre lui et Meroko. Des notes de musique s'élevèrent, annonçant le temps des danses. Des couples se formèrent, ou des groupes, pour occuper la piste de danse. La fête dura jusque tard dans la nuit. Ce fut fourbu que chacun rentra dans son logis.

« J'avais oublié qu'un mariage pouvait être épuisant. » lança Riza en s'écroulant sur son lit.

« Tu y as déjà été ? » demanda Roy en venant contre elle.

« Oui, pour des amis ou de la famille. Mais ce n'était rien à côté de ce que pouvait endurer la mariée. »

« Est-ce si déplaisant ? » sourit Mustang.

« Oh que non. Même en rêve, je n'aurais jamais imaginé une fête aussi somptueuse. » fit Riza en se calant confortablement dans les bras de son époux.

Roy déposa un baiser sur le front de la blonde, avant d'éteindre les lumières. Il poussa un soupir de bonheur. Tout était finalement rentré dans l'ordre pour lui et son cousin. Leur place parmi les leurs avaient été retrouvée, leur image lavée, et chacun avait désormais une compagne. Que pouvait-il espérer de mieux.


End file.
